Delaying the inevitable
by SS. Mahana
Summary: When a decision is made, the xiaolin are forced into a hard situation. They have the choice of partnering with a heylin, or taking their chances in a race against time. When the worlds fate sets in the balance, the xiaolin come to a gruesome ultimatum.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is the sequel to my first story; _like father, like son_. Happy New Year.**

**

* * *

**Perched above a tree, a lone, miniscule figure sat above grey bird, eyes roving over a man he knew to be easily persuaded by power. The man sat atop a throne, surrounded by felines, and it appeared as if he was peering into a small, glowing scroll. The miniscule figure frowned and wrapped a tiny, vine-like arm around a pair of bite-size binoculars, scowling as he read the scroll in the mans hand. The man, seemingly unaware of the miniscule figures presence, stroked one of his felines fur and smirked. The miniscule figure frowned and patted the small bird he was situated on.

"Let's go, Ying-Ying."

**IIIIII**

Kimiko's gaze rested on the xiaolin temple's elegant, yet simple koi pond. The image of the colorful fish swimming gracefully in the pond greeted her eyes as her black hair swayed with the wind, occasionally falling into her face as a soft smile graced her slender lips. Her thoughts unconsciously drifted to different aspects of the temple as she watched a small, yellow koi swim near her. The previous month had been interesting at the temple, to say the least. Clay and Omi seemed to be training together far more often than they usually did. And sometimes, the two would play the occasional game of softball or football. Raimundo though, was nowhere in sight. Kimiko frowned and dipped one finger in the koi ponds water. Although Raimundo didn't like to show it, the previous month had taken its physical and mental toll on him. After being captive at Chase Young's mercy, raimundo had changed, becoming slightly more serious and playing lesser pranks. Raimundo also hadn't spoken much after he arrived from chase' lair, or told her much about his endurances. Kimiko wasn't sure if it was simply his method of assuring clay, omi and her that he was ok, or if he was hiding something.

**IIIIII**

"Raimundo!" Clay frowned and gripped his now rose-colored hat before taking a sharp turn in pursuit for raimundo through the temple courtyards. Raimundo grinned and through a glance back to clay before stepping to the side to avoid a slab of earth. He'd thought of the perfect practical joke for the blonde cowboy. First, raimundo had managed to dye the cowboys hat pink. It was slightly amateurish, but it got the job done. Raimundo had then stealthily replaced clays steak with tofu. In raimundo's mind, the plan was sheer genius.

"Dude! You should've seen the look on your face!" Raimundo laughed before speeding up to avoid clay's grasp. "Maybe you should lay off the steak for a while clay, you're getting a bit sluggish there…" Clay scowled and glared at raimundo before jumping over a small training wall.

"Darn it Rai! This aint funny!" Clay stomped the ground, creating large fissures. Raimundo was momentarily at awe at the fact that clay had managed to perform a seismic kick without calling its name, and didn't pay notice that clay was mere inches away from him. When clay's fist swiftly approached the back of raimundo's head, raimundo turned around with a large grin before stopping and placing his arms behind his head. Master fung suddenly appeared between the two, grasping clays arm and giving raimundo a stern glare.

"Is there a problem, raimundo?" Raimundo's grin sobered slightly before he rubbed the back of his head in thought. "No…um…clay was just showing me some fighting moves…" Master fung raised a brow at raimundo's halfhearted excuse.

"And that explains why his hat is pink." Raimundo brought an arm behind his head, ruffling his hair nervously, remaining silent. Master fung sighed, dropping clays arm and giving both of the warriors' stern gazes. He then turned to raimundo.

"Apologize to clay. And I do not wish to see this happen again, understand?" Master fung knew raimundo wouldn't fulfill his request, and momentarily wondered why he wasted his breath on such a thing. Clay nodded.

"Yes, master fung." Master fung then turned his gaze towards raimundo. Raimundo sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Ok, master fung." Master fung reverted to his usual exterior before heading towards the grand hall. Clay sighed and turned to raimundo. "Well, Mr. mature leader, any bright ideas on how yer gonna get this dye outta my hat?" Clay removed the beloved ten-gallon hat from his head before glaring at raimundo. Raimundo's cheeky grin never faltered.

"Well, you could try the rio reverso…" Clay raised a brow before smirking and giving a friendly glance to raimundo. "Do you really think you should've been runnin' like that on leg braces?" Clay changed the subject, not desiring to converse about his ruined hat any further. Raimundo furrowed his brows before grinning wider and heading back in the direction of his cubicle.

"I wouldn't worry about that. Right now, you've got a rosy hat to fix." Clay glared at raimundo's retreating form before he heard a jovial childlike voice greet him from behind.

"Hello clay!" Clay turned around to see omi's cheerful form. The small yellow monk was holding a wooden bat in his right hand that seemed too large for the monk to hold upright.

"Since raimundo and kimiko are having a date tonight, I would like to master the sport of 'baseball'." Clay grinned and plucked the wooden bat from omi's hand.

"Sure thing buddy."

**IIIIII**

Master fung scowled as he glanced at the familiar sight of his office. The room itself was neat. A small, short, wooden table sat in the center of the rooms red carpeted floor. Asian flowers and plants were situated to the right and left sides of the bookshelf, and a lone, small window was carved in the wall. Master Fung calmly sauntered to his desk and crossed his legs. He carefully lifted a sheet of paper and began to write on it with a feather pin.

"Hannibal bean, show yourself at once."

Instantaneously, a small, grey bird perched itself on master fung's table. A miniscule figure jumped off of the bird and onto master fung's table with a grin. "State your reasons for intruding on temple property." Hannibal smirked and glared master fung directly in the eye.

"I'm here to give you some information." Master fung's pen was abruptly stopped in the middle of writing the master's signature. Hannibal's smirk grew wider. "Sometime soon, chase is gonna get some new assistance…he's gonna make a bad deal 'cause of his cupidity for power." An eerie silence enveloped the room before master fung settled his pen down on his desk and gave a weary glance to Hannibal.

"Why are you warning me?"

Hannibal smirked and jumped back on his ying-ying bird. "I don't trust the other heylin, and neither should you. And I don't like chase any more than you do." With that, the Ying-Ying bird proceeded to fly through master fung's window. Hannibal turned around and gave a final glance to master fung.

"And if I were you, I'd keep an eye on my shoku warrior."

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Profuse thanks to: BlackKeys96, meme12345bunny, DarknessMoon96, and XSrules95 for reviewing.**

**

* * *

**Dojo scowled and glanced at a symbol etched on the side of the shen gong wu vault before pulling the drawer open and picking up the silver manta ray. He then slithered up the vault stairs to see Kimiko and raimundo standing outside the vault. Raimundo grinned and took the silver manta ray from Dojo's hands.

"Thanks Dojo." The green dragon grinned and watched as raimundo called the shen gong wu's name. The shen gong wu increased in size before raimundo and Kimiko entered. Dojo slithered in behind them and smirked. Raimundo raised a brow at the dragon as he attached his seatbelt and placed his hands on the steering device.

"I'll be your chaperone for tonight. Master Fung's still not comfortable with you two going into the city." Raimundo rolled his eyes and peered through the windows of the silver manta ray as the vehicle ascended through the air.

**IIIIII**

Kimiko frowned as she and raimundo approached the theatre entrance. She could see that raimundo still had difficulties with walking, and detected a slight limp in his careful steps. Upon a further note, she could also see that his right hand was still wrapped in bandages. She frowned as she noticed she was falling behind and quickly strode in step with raimundo. She momentarily contemplated whether or not to ask raimundo about his condition, but thought better of it, arriving to the conclusion that raimundo wouldn't share any important details. Her mind then settled on a topic that she'd been contemplating for months.

"So…what movie do you want to see?" Kimiko smiled at Raimundo's question before peering around the area in search for dojo. The small green dragon had disappeared the moment they landed at the theatre.

"You can pick." Raimundo's eyes roved over the numerous advertisements before settling on a specific one. "Horror it is…"

**IIIIII**

They soon plopped down on their seats and the credits for the movie appeared on the screen. Kimiko frowned as her mind began sifting through the thoughts she had contemplated in the serious months before she glanced at raimundo. She had contemplated discussing the topic with master fung, clay, and even Omi, but she'd ended up deciding on neither for various reasons. Raimundo seemed to be the only option for the situation, due to their close relationship, and his status as leader. Dojo then slithered onto Raimundo's lap with a large bucket of popcorn. "I got you guys some grub. I'm going to check out the stores and restaurants around here to see if there's anything Clay or Omi might like." At that, the small dragon slithered into a corner before shape shifting into a form that resembled clay.

"Something on your mind?"

Raimundo seemingly noticed Kimiko's unusually quiet demeanor and turned his attention away from the movie. Kimiko frowned and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The night off for Raimundo was probably one of the only chances he'd been given to shirk away his duty as shoku warrior without being punished. Deciding to put off the topic, she spared a small smile at raimundo. "It's nothing, I doubt you could hold a mature conversation anyways." Raimundo smirked and sipped a cup of soda that Kimiko could've sworn had just materialized in his hands.

"Try me."

Kimiko raised a brow at Raimundo's dare, but nevertheless sighed, seeing that raimundo was the best option for the topic. "I was wondering…when we were training…well…you guys elements are all…" Kimiko hesitated slightly before continuing. "Useful. We as humans need water to hydrate us, we need earth to build buildings on, to stand on…basically earth supports us…your element is the air that we breath…but…" Kimiko glanced at raimundo. "What does my element do? All fire does is mess things up." Raimundo grew a small grin before reaching into the bag of popcorn. "I'm sure that's not all fire does." Raimundo comforted before swallowing the popcorn. "Our elements do a fair share of the destruction too…" Raimundo glanced at Kimiko with a more serious expression.

"Tsunami's, earthquakes, hurricanes…" His expression then returned to normal before he consumed more popcorn. "The point is…" He swallowed the popcorn and then glanced to the movie screen as an actor in the movie was pulled into a dark closet before a deformed hand impaled through the door, clutching for the female actors face. His attention then turned back to Kimiko. "The world needs all of our elements. It needs our elements just as much as yours." Raimundo gave a weary sigh before continuing. "It's actually pretty symbolic…how the world needs us to stay in one piece, but it needs you too." Kimiko gave a slight frown. "But what for?" Raimundo gave another cheeky grin at the comment and glanced to Kimiko.

"Light."

Kimiko raised a brow grew shot a slightly pensive expression. Raimundo grinned and continued. "Plants need light to grow, plants feed animals, animals feed humans, and humans build." Kimiko's confused expression remained. "The sun." Raimundo's grin remained on his face as he kept his gaze on Kimiko. "Sure…the suns fire isn't actually fire, but some of the elements in fire. Your element is heat, or light. We humans do need air, water, and earth to survive, but we need fire to in a way…give life. After all, how are we going to start the domino effect without tipping one over? " Kimiko raised a brow at Raimundo's reply to her question. Raimundo's smirked.

"There's more to me than looks." Kimiko rolled her eyes. The two then noticed the ending of the movie before they stood and began to exit the theatre. Kimiko shivered as the nights chill brushed against her shoulders. She then glanced at Raimundo, whom seemed to be peering around the area in search of Dojo. She noticed she was now significantly behind him and scowled. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a figure atop a small building that seemed to be preparing to throw something. She opened her mouth to warn Raimundo, but it was already too late. Raimundo managed to crouch slightly, and for a split moment, Kimiko could see that his right hand bolted to his chest. But afterwards, Kimiko regretted that she didn't close her eyes. A brick slammed into Raimundo's head with such force that it caused raimundo to fall to the ground. Kimiko winced as she noticed the blood that began to pool from Raimundo's head. She then glared at the figure as it jumped off of the building and approached her, and felt a knot in her stomach as she realized a disturbing detail. Raimundo may have managed to trap Curtis in the cube of chi cun, but he hadn't trapped his assistants. The blue haired figure smirked and glanced at Raimundo's unconscious form before his eyes settled on Kimiko.

"Hello."

* * *

**I really hope you liked the chapter. And I hope I kept the personalities in check. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**TheXGrayXLady, BlackKeys96, XSrules95, Thanks for reviewing! I'm currently snowed in, and enjoying it. **

**

* * *

**"Chāng…" Kimiko glared at the blue haired adversary with anger and a tinge of confusion.

"What are you doing here?" Chang stuffed his hands in his pockets and shrugged before glancing at raimundo's unconscious form. "I'm here for some revenge, and a side prize…" Kimiko raised a brow as her hands lit with fire.

"What side prize?" As if on cue, Dojo appeared with a large bag of what appeared to be fortune cookies. The small dragon was rattling slightly.

"We got an active wu!" Dojo's eyes widened as he eyed Chang and Kimiko before his vision slowly shifted to Raimundo's unconscious form. The dragon winced as his eyes settled on Raimundo's bloodstained forehead before he eyed the bloodied brick that was inches from Raimundo's form.

"Why can't you guys ever attract the good crowd?" Kimiko frowned as the fire in her hands consumed more oxygen and began to grow in size. Chang scowled and removed his hands from his pockets before taking a fighting stance. Both warriors refused to make a single move, eyes trained to detect the slightest offensive motion.

"What wu is it Dojo?" The dragon seemingly pulled a scroll from thin air and placed on a pair of glasses. "The Dēng Emerald. It allows its user to telepathically communicate with a person of the users choice. I remember when this was used on Dashi, the poor kid thought he was nuts." Kimiko's frown persisted. It seemed as if the shen gong wu was quite useful, which was all the more reason Kimiko wished they'd find it before the opposition.

"Dojo, can you get the wu?" Dojo grinned and pulled a small jewel from his pocket. Kimiko gave a mental sigh of relief before her gaze focused on Raimundo's unmoving form. "Already did. I just need to take you guys back to the temple." Dojo gave an irked glance to Chāng before rolling up the scroll and removing his glasses.

"Which I can't do right now thanks to your friendly neighborhood assassin." Chāng scowled and gave a small glare to the dragon. Dojo quickly slithered behind Kimiko and glanced at Chang. Dojo shrugged and threw a discrete glance at Kimiko. He momentarily contemplated sizing up and making a quick escape, but thought better of it once he heard low growls erupt from the area. Several familiar jungle cats appeared.

"I gotta plan." Kimiko raised a brow in surprise. "You?" Dojo shrugged.

"Relax, the plan's fool proof." Kimiko frowned before turning her attention back to Chang. The teen didn't seem to be preparing for an advance, and it almost seemed as if he were waiting for them to escape. "I call the silver manta rays name real quickly, then I shape shift into a form, take Rai, and then we're off, you included." Kimiko raised a brow at the plan. She would've anticipated the sort from the small dragon, but this situation didn't seem to be in favor of the two. Kimiko sighed. Dojo winked.

"Silver manta ray!" The shen gong wu enlarged as dojo shape shifted. Kimiko rushed to the shen gong wu, but the moment she touched it, she witnessed a finger come into contact with the enlarged wu. Kimiko frowned as she noticed Chang had managed to advance.

"Kimiko, I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown. I wager my Denshi bunny for your Deng emerald." Kimiko gave a glare at Chang before contemplating a challenge in her mind.

"The game is tag! And you're it. First one of us touched by the other loses, and you have two minutes to get me." Chang frowned and glared at Kimiko. "Gong yi tanpai!" A bright flash was seen before dojo frowned. The small dragon frowned and pulled his goatee pensively. "Maybe the plan wasn't exactly fool proof…"

Kimiko sighed as the familiar mantra appeared before her. The view changed to that of lush grass and large rocks as far as the eye could see, and there was a large volcano in the background. She quickly took a hiding place behind one of the large rocks once she heard Chang call the Denshi bunny's name. Dojo frowned before cupping his hands around his mouth and preparing to cheer for Kimiko, but he heard a low groan from behind him and turned to give a friendly glance to an awakening form.

"Finally woke up..." Raimundo rubbed his head and frowned as he witnessed a familiar hemoglobin enriched liquid soaked on his palm.

"What's going on?" Dojo frowned and shook his head before turning his attention back to the showdown.

"Kimiko got into a showdown with Chang over the silver manta ray." Raimundo frowned before he heard Dojo deliver a shout.

"Kick his butt Kimiko!" Kimiko grew a small frown. Chang smirked and pocketed the Denshi Bunny before taking a few casual steps around the area. Kimiko took a small glance from her hiding space to register Chang's location, presumably attempting to be discrete in her actions so as to keep her location unnoticed. Chang caught a small glimpse of Kimiko from the corner of his eye and immediately called the name of the Denshi bunny. Kimiko threw a small glance around the area and noticed the cackle of electricity behind her and ducked, quickly performing a small roll and jumping to her feet. She then searched for a new hiding place with Chang speedily catching up to her pace. Raimundo threw a slightly worried glance at Chang, afterwards covering the exterior with a small grin.

"Use the wu, Kimiko!" Kimiko mentally sighed at Raimundo's suggestion. It wasn't as if she hadn't contemplated the idea before. But she hadn't the slightest idea of how the shen gong wu would aid her in her current situation. Kimiko quickly took a sharp turn in an attempt to throw Chang off track, but he wasted no time in his electrical form to follow her. Kimiko gave a low groan of frustration as she attempted to recall the information she'd previously acquired about the shen gong wu she'd wagered. Her thoughts were stopped when she heard the low cackle of electricity grow closer to her ears. She spared a quick glance behind her and immediately directed her gaze back to her frontal vision and accelerated her pace. Chang was quickly reaching her, and at a rate much faster than anticipated. With a sigh, kimiko quickly lifted the new shen gong wu.

"Dēng emerald!" From the information she already knew, Kimiko figured the shen gong wu would also be excellent to use for a distraction.

"Left."

Chang raised a brow and ceased using the denshi bunny, afterwards glancing at the clock. There were only twenty seconds left to the showdown, which meant he had to be quick. He took a small glance in front of him and smirked. Kimiko was only a few feet in front of him. With the extra speed boost from the denshi bunny, he'd definitely have enough speed to catch up to her.

"Denshi bunny!"

Kimiko's eyes widened at the sound of the familiar voice. She turned her attention back to Chang, only to notice that he was in the form of pure electricity, and quickly catching up to her pace. She then eyed the clock that had been set for the showdown. Only nine seconds left. She frowned, knowing there was no possible way to outrun Chang. She glanced at the clock once more. Four seconds left, and Chang was not more than seven feet behind her. She had to think quickly.

"Wudai fire shield!"

At seeing the wall of fire, Chang came to an abrupt halt. A bright flash was seen before the scenery reverted to normal. Chang scowled as he witnessed dojo congratulate Kimiko for her victory, afterwards sending a small glare towards raimundo. Dojo grinned and lifted the silver manta ray before calling its name.

"So, do I get to drive now?" Kimiko frowned at Dojo's suggestion before sending a small glance at raimundo. She could see what she knew was an unhealthy amount of blood seeping from Raimundo's head. Raimundo shrugged.

"If he drives, I supervise." Dojo grinned widely before quickly slithering into the silver manta ray and placing on a pilot's hat, afterwards positioning himself at the vehicles steering wheel. Kimiko followed the reptile into the vehicle with raimundo in tow, but raimundo realized the pattern of footsteps behind him and halted, afterwards turning to glare at Chang. Chang scowled.

"Master wants revenge, so I recommend you watch your step."

Raimundo frowned and entered the silver manta ray before peering out the window to spare a glance at Chang. He wasn't sure what chase was up to, but he'd definitely find out.

* * *

**I hope you think the Chapter's good, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**XSrules95, BlackKeys96, Angelbaby97, Thanks for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**Raimundo gave a low yawn before punching his cacophonous surfboard alarm clock. The time read 3:42 AM. He gave a quiet groan before plopping back down on his mat. He had training in less than an hour, but he figured using the excuse that his head was bashed in by a brick the previous night to be tardy. His eyes peered in the mirror that hung on the opposing wall to his cubicle, noticing that his head was wrapped thoroughly in bandages.

His memory of the previous night was vague, and he hadn't remembered much after the showdown, so he allowed himself to believe that he'd fallen asleep shortly after entering the silver manta ray. He gave another low groan as he realized his mind was too preoccupied with thoughts for him to get any sleep. With a sigh, he stood from his mat and exited his cubicle. Perhaps a drink of water would help ease his thoughts.

He took a few weary steps down the hallway before hearing a sound akin to shattering glass. He strode further down the hallway in an attempt to find the location of the noise before hearing a familiar voice.

"Just great. I know I ain't the most graceful guy around but this is jus' ridiculous…" Raimundo took a left turn and entered the room where the sound emanated from. His eyes laid sight on clay. The teen was hunched over, seemingly picking up broken pieces of what raimundo assumed to be a vase. He turned his head towards raimundo. Afterwards there was an uncomfortable silence in the room before raimundo raised a brow.

"What?"

Clay rubbed his eyes before giving raimundo a weary, and slightly confused glance.

"You're up at three in the mornin'. It's usually harder tryin' to get you up at noon than it is to rope a bull." Raimundo shrugged before his gaze concentrated on the broken vase that lay in pieces on the floor. Clay frowned before sweeping up the pieces with his hand.

"What are you doing up?" Raimundo questioned as he eyed his taller friend with confusion, afterwards stuffing his hands in his pockets. Clay grinned before adjusting his hat.

"I decided to get a snack…but I saw that," Clay gestured to raimundo's soccer ball that lay near the pieces of the ruined vase. "And decided to pick it up before master fung saw it …" Raimundo nodded in understanding before leaning over to assist clay in picking up the pieces of the vase.

"First you're up at three AM, then you volunteer to help me clean…" Clay raised a brow before sweeping more of the broken pieces.

"This is fishier than a saltwater crocodile in a bayou." Raimundo grinned before sending a friendly glance to clay.

"You go get your snack, I'll deal with this." Clay stood and sent a suspicious glance to raimundo before adjusting his hat. The carefree monks behavior was far out of the ordinary.

"You sure?" Raimundo sent a reassuring nod to clay before the taller monk reluctantly exited. Raimundo sent a wary glance to the door to make sure that clay had exited before grinning. His gaze then switched to the scrolls that hung on the rooms opposing walls. Scanning through the scrolls would definitely be an enjoyable feat, and the fact that they weren't in the scroll room with the rest of the scrolls probably meant that master fung wanted to restrict the monks from reading them, which made peering through them seem all the more enticing for raimundo.

But before raimundo had the chance to peer through the seemingly forbidden texts, he heard several voices whispering. Raimundo raised a brow before noticing the location of the small room. The elder monks meeting area was just on the other side of the wall. Raimundo's gaze shifted from the forbidden texts to the wall that separated the room from the elder monks meeting area before placing his ear on the wall to the meeting area. The voices were muffled, but raimundo could make out part of their sentences clearly.

"He can't be trusted." Raimundo winced slightly before his tensed form relaxed. 'He' could've meant anyone.

"The wind warrior is completely unworthy of our trust." Raimundo winced once more. The voices became muffled once again for a few moments before Raimundo deciphered more words.

"Do you think Fung made the right choice?" Raimundo's brows furrowed. Attempting to decipher what that meant would probably take the better part of the day.

"Only time will tell. Besides, with a new evil on the horizon—

"Raimundo?" At the sound of the voice, Raimundo immediately ceased listening in on the elder monks conversation and glanced at the new arrival. Master Fung.

"Should you not be resting?" After asking the question, the elderly masters eyes laid sight on the pieces of the broken vase that rested in raimundo's hands. Master fung raised a brow as raimundo tensed, sensing the unasked question. He quickly sifted through his thoughts for an excuse before his eyes laid sight on his familiar soccer ball.

"I was practicing my dribbles and…accidentally hit the vase." To master fung, it almost sounded like a question, more so than an explanation. The story would've been believable, had it not been three AM. But master fung had a meeting to get to, so he had little time to deal with the incident.

"Retreat to your cubicle and prepare for training whilst I contemplate a proper punishment."

Raimundo gave a small frown before exiting the area and taking a right down the hallway, afterwards realizing that he hadn't been able to get his drink of water. He gave a small smile, seeing that maybe he'd be able to squeeze in some extra sleep. He took a glanced into clays cubicle only to see the teen munching on a sub sandwich that raimundo guessed was the size of one of his arms. Raimundo gave another yawn before stopping in front of his cubicle, preparing to move the curtains and lay on his mat. But the sight of a familiar dragon slithering in front of the cubicles shattered any thoughts he had about sleeping.

"Wake up kids! We got an active shen gong wu, and it's a big one."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**TheXGrayXLady, BlackKeys96, Angelbaby97, XSrules95, DarknessMoon96, Thanks for the reviews!**

**

* * *

**"A shen gong wu just revealed itself!" Chase gave a small smirk as the information Wuya rasped set in his ears. Jack, whom was working on one of his robots nearby, removed his goggles and waved his wrench at Wuya.

"Mind being a little quieter? Besides, Chase isn't interested in shen gong wu." Jack gave Chase a confident glance before returning to operating on his jackbot. Chase frowned and rose from his throne, afterwards pocketing the scroll he had previously read and sending jack a glare. Wuya frowned before leaning on a nearby wall and crossing her arms.

"I bet he'll have an interest in this one. It isn't any ordinary shen gong wu." Chase raised a brow before glaring at the redheaded witch. She most likely possessed a great amount of knowledge about the particular shen gong wu, but trusting her was a risky bet. He'd have to keep a special eye on her for the next few weeks. He took one glance at a jet-black crow perched on a nearby statue. The animal immediately understood the meaning of the gesture and concentrated its attention on wuya.

"Quite correct, wuya. I do have a particular interest in the shen gong wu. But for now, you will remain here. I shall retrieve it with Spicer."

**IIIIII**

Omi squinted his eyes in an attempt to gain more visibility as he rode atop dojo. The small monk took a weary glance back at his teammates before concentrating his gaze on dojo.

"What is the shen gong wu this time?" Dojo gave a small frown before reaching an enlarged hand back to give omi the scroll. The little monks' black eyes roved over the paper before his lips curved into a frown.

"This information is incredibly vague." Dojo's frown deepened before he gave a sigh.

"The shen gong wu is the kintojo hammer. I can't remember what it does." Clay, Kimiko, and Raimundo peered at the scroll with wary eyes. The area where the shen gong wu description usually was, was torn. Kimiko glanced at dojo before squinting ahead of her.

"So, where are we going?" Dojo grinned before preparing a descend. As his form lowered, the monks caught a small glimpse of a large structure. It had several windows, and varying colors from red, white, and yellow, to many others.

"Potala palace."

Omi's eyes beamed at the structure. "It is…big." Dojo finally descended and shrunk in size, afterwards slithering under clay's hat. The monks then sauntered towards the entrance. Omi's eyes roved over the large doors with wariness, but shrugged away the exterior with a determined grin. The monks entered the building, and as they did, a wave of pain circulated in Raimundo's chest. The monk winced before lightly grasping his shirt.

Dojo gave a small frown as he noticed the discrete action, but he kept his silence before peering ahead of him. Omi followed the dragons' line of sight and widened his eyes. The sight that lay in front of them was a silver hammer. It had small jewels, seemingly rubies, on its cheek, and one large amethyst crystal on its face. It was on a large pedestal, and was few meters from the monks. Dojo grinned before slithering from under clays hat to get a better look.

"The Kintojo hammer…" Omi grinned and approached the hammer jovially. For now, there didn't seem to be any interference. Kimiko raised a brow and took cautious glances around the area; the situation was all too suspicious. Clay followed suit, seeing Kimiko's concerns and glancing around the area. As soon as Omi wandered within the area, his eyes caught glimpse of a familiar booted foot barreling for his face. Raimundo used little time to react, quickly speeding his pace and grasping the foot, whirling the figure into a statue of a snow lion. He then sprung into a back flip to take a stance beside clay, Kimiko, and Omi. As raimundo landed from his back flip, clay took notice that Raimundo's right leg trembled slightly. The burly teen recognized the intruding figure as chase young before sparing his leader a concerned glance, temporarily averting his attention from Chase.

"You alright there Rai?" Raimundo gave a small wince before sending clay a pained grin.

"I'm ok." Clay raised a brow before averting his attention back to chase. The armored warrior was standing casually, and observing the monks with little interest. The sound of a familiar whirring sound then filled the monks ears. Raimundo gave a quick nod to omi, a gesture the smaller monk realized was for retrieving the shen gong wu. Omi gave a wide grin before rushing by the jackbots. The jackbots then accelerated their advance. Kimiko scowled as she noticed two of the irksome robots speedily approaching her.

"Judolette flip, fire!" She quickly sent a flare of fire at one of them. The jackbot instantly exploded as the other dodged its remnants, continuing its course towards Kimiko. Kimiko gave a small frown before sending another flare towards the approaching robot. The robot easily avoided the flare and accelerated closer to Kimiko, she then quickly gathered fire in her left hand and delivered the robot a powerful punch, entering the robots inner circuitry and promptly tearing it out. The robot promptly slid from her fist before she sent a glance at Raimundo and Clay. The two stood side to side, each glaring at the jackbots. Kimiko gave a small frown as she noticed chase' jungle cats lurking around the area, seemingly searching for the moment to pounce. Clay gave a frown as he noticed the Jackbots dormant positions, retaining his stagnant stance.

In a nanosecond, one jackbot crashed into Raimundo's chest and extended a robotic arm, pulling the teen in the air as it ascended. Raimundo gave an irked frown before rummaging through his pocket. He then pulled out the eye of dashi and promptly pierced the sharp side of it through the robots head, afterwards pocketing the eye of dashi. The robot exploded, sending raimundo speeding for the ground. The teen landed on his feet, but his right knee buckled under him almost instantly. As soon as the opposition realized Raimundo's opening, the jungle cats and jackbots quickly moved in to attack.

Clay gave a small scowl before sliding in front of the robots and felines, afterwards summoning a wall of earth to block their access. The burly teen spared a glance at Raimundo, whom was attempting to stand, ignoring the red liquid that was beginning to seep through his right pant leg. Clay sauntered over to raimundo before pulling the teen to his feet and slinging one arm around his shoulder.

"You sure look ok to me." Raimundo dully noted the sarcasm in the older teens voice before wincing. The two then noticed a familiar yellow light in the area before turning their attention to the source. Chase young and Omi stood in opposing positions, each of their hands placed on the Kintojo hammer.

"Chase young, I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown!"

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read! And review please. The more reviews, the faster the updates.**


	6. Chapter 6

**meme12345bunny, BlackKeys96, TheXGrayXLady, XSrules95, DarknessMoon96, Thanks for the reviews! **

**

* * *

**

Omi gave a small frown. The only shen gong wu he'd carried with him was the shimo staff, and that was a shen gong wu he hadn't desired to wager. "The challenge will be sparring. The first one positioned out of bounds, loses. I wager my Shimo staff for your lunar locket." Chase gave a small smirk before nodding.

"I accept." The two warriors spared heated glares at each other before scowling.

"Gong yi tanpai!" The scenery changed to a darker setting. There was a large clear rectangular arena with several identically sized pearl colored rocks surrounding the perimeter. Omi sent a glare at chase whilst his showdown armor materialized. The armored warrior returned the action, yet calmer.

Omi then launched in for an attack with a look of determination, quickly jumping attempting to strike a punch near chase's chest plate. The taller warrior held out a palm, blocking the attack with ease. Omi quickly landed and attempted a sweep kick, but chase performed a skilled back flip, evading the attack with ease. The yellow monk quickly sped behind chase and jumped to deliver a kick, but chase held his arm behind himself and blocked the attack.

"Your envy isn't very concealed." Omi's lips curved to a scowl at chase's words before he extended his Shimo staff and swept it at chase's feet. The armored warrior back flipped to dodge before drawing his spear and taking a stance.

"I do not understand." Chase smirked before attempting a strike of his spear at omi's shoulder, but Omi raised the Shimo staff to parry the blow.

"I'm sure your envy for the wind warrior has been exploited before." Omi scowled. He disliked chase's implications, regardless of whether or not they may be accurate. Hannibal bean had tried the same tactic, and Omi didn't favor second-guessing his friendship or loyalty to Raimundo. His eyes slightly rejected the sound of his friends cheering him on from the sidelines. They were close enough to view the showdown, but Omi doubted they could hear Him and chase speak.

"I do not envy raimundo." Chase retained his smirk and landed a blow to omi's chest with the flat of his spear. The smaller warrior was forced few feet backwards before shifting into a back flip to regain his footing. He then transformed his shimo staff into a battle mace before charging towards chase once more and jumping to strike downwards at chase's face. Chase blocked the attack, grabbing the staff as a smirk graced Omi's form.

Omi kicked a small foot at chase's chest plate, forcing chase backwards. Omi grinned and quickly sped towards Chase once more with his shimo staff extended. Chase gave a small frown before regaining his footing and quickly holding up his spear to parry a blow from Omi's battle mace. The smaller monk frowned before back flipping to gain more distance from Chase. Chase smirked before taking a stance.

"Perhaps you are fooling your teammates…" Omi charged in for a strike, lacking the desire to take notice of chase's words. Chase frowned before delivering a punch to Omi's chest, forcing the smaller warrior several feet backwards. Chase suddenly appeared in front of omi's form and scowled.

"But you are not fooling me." Omi mentally growled in anger. Since their first encounters with chase, the armored warrior seemed to want nothing more than the elemental warriors loyalties. A fact that infuriated and confused Omi. Omi interpreted chase's character as nothing more than manipulative, callous, and dishonest. The yellow monk desired nothing more than to end the showdown as quickly as he could.

"Shimo staff!" The weapon transformed back into a staff as Omi once again charged towards chase. Chase gave a small frown before crashing the flat of his spear against omi's head as the monk came within range. Omi was forced backwards once more, harshly hitting the ground with his back. Omi grunted quietly before gripping his shimo staff tightly. None of the plans he'd conjured in his head seemed to be working. And he had no intention of losing his beloved shimo staff. With a small sigh, the monk hopped to his feet and took another stance, aiming a small glare at chase. The little monk charged towards chase once more. But this time, he had a plan. As the yellow monk came within striking distance of chase, the armored warrior took a stance.

"Wudai Neptune, ice!" The ground under chase froze as Omi's element set to work. Chase scowled lightly, attempting to quickly teleport from the area, but the smaller monk was too quick. In a swift movement, Omi's foot connected with chase's chest plate. Chase quickly slid backwards, landing slightly past a line of white rocks. He gave a scowl as realization peaked. There was a bright light as the scenery reverted to normal, and the shen gong wu wagered appeared in Omi's hands. Kimiko, raimundo, and clay sauntered by Omi's side and congratulated the small monk. As chase bitterly eyed the scene. The armored warrior frowned before teleporting back to his lair.

"Way to go, omi!" Kimiko took the Kintojo hammer from Omi as the monks observed it with joviality. Clay grinned before tipping his hat and giving omi a light pat on the back.

"Nice work, Omi." Raimundo observed the hammer before giving Omi a wide grin.

"Yeah, you kicked chase's butt back there." Raimundo's lips curved to a frown as he noticed Omi's downtrodden appearance. The older warrior raised a brow before waving a hand in front of Omi's face.

"Dude…earth to Omi." Omi snapped to attention before rubbing the back of his head. Raimundo frowned as Dojo enlarged, sending a concerned glance to omi.

"What's with the sad look? You just beat chase mano on mano." Omi scowled before handing the shen gong wu to clay. He gave a glance to raimundo before heading towards Dojo.

"I am ok, raimundo." Raimundo raised a brow at Omi's behavior before following the little monk to dojo. Omi spared a glance back at raimundo before mentally sighing. He didn't want to question his trust, friendship or loyalty for raimundo. But his tiger instincts were telling him something was wrong.

And something was indeed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**XSrules95, TheXGrayXLady, meme12345bunny, BlackKeys96, Angelbaby97, thanks for reviewing! I've been trying to be faster with the updates, but I find that I procrastinate far too often.**

* * *

Dojo performed a descend as soon as his eyes caught sight of the familiar roofing structure of the temple. He gracefully landed in the temple courtyard and waited for the monks to hop off before he reverted in size and climbed under clay's hat as Master Fung eyed the monks expectantly from the entrance to the temple. Omi's eyes filled with pride before the small monk sped near Master Fung and brandished the hammer. "Master Fung, I have successfully acquired the kintojo hammer!"

The revelation didn't elicit the expected grin from master fung. The elderly master's lips curved into a grave frown. Raimundo frowned, noticing the glimpse of worry that dotted the masters features. Master Fung sighed before turning to enter the temple, and gesturing for the monks to follow. Master fung took several turns down the temples dark hallways and finally ended up in a room that the monks recognized as the scroll room. He cautiously observed the area before pulling out a stone in one of the rooms' walls, revealing a large scroll with dinged paper. The elderly master gave a mental sigh before unrolling the scroll.

"The kintojo hammer is not an ordinary shen gong wu." Master fung plucked the hammer from omi's hands, observing the shen gong wu with slight agitation. "It is a chuán shuō wu. Originally created to serve one purpose, but they now serve two." The monks kept their gazes on the scroll, clearly eager to learn more. Master Fung pointed to an area on the scroll with detailed Chinese lettering. Raimundo raised a brow.

"They? How many are there?" Master fung frowned. "Seven, of which you have one." The monks, save for Omi, gave mental groans.

"The chuánshuō wu contain seven of the most powerful sorcerers know to man…" Master Fung's gaze slowly moved throughout the area as a small wind rushed by. "The chuánshuō siblings. After Wuya was imprisoned in the puzzle box by Dashi, the seven powerful warriors commenced a full-fledged war between the Xiaolin and Heylin. In the end, Dashi imprisoned the seven warriors in their own weapons, and adapted those weapons in to shen gong wu." Master Fung rolled up the scroll and placed it back in its area of the wall, afterwards pushing the stone in front of it. His stern gaze then roved over the monk's forms.

"These shen gong wu must not fall in to the wrong hands, if so happens—

"Then it's fifteen hundred years of darkness." Master Fung gave a nod at Raimundo's interruption before exiting the scroll room with the monks in tow. The elderly master departed ways from the monks, heading towards the meeting room. Clay gave a small frown and headed towards the kitchen. Omi headed towards the training grounds with Kimiko in tow. Raimundo gave a small smirk as he cautiously observed the area. Now would be an excellent time to listen in on Master Fung's meeting. He turned to head in the direction that master fung took before wincing. He took a glance at his right leg before frowning.

It seemed as if eavesdropping would have to wait until after Guyu looked at his leg.

**IIIIII**

Wuya raised a brow as a familiar black mist formed in the center of chase's throne room. Chase materialized in the mist and gave a small frown as he noticed wuya sitting on his throne. The witch scoffed before closing her magazine and sauntering away from the throne. She momentarily paused as she noticed a black scroll in chase's hands, afterwards settling on Chase's fountain.

"So you didn't get the wu." Chase gave a small frown, opting not to answer the witches question. His eyes then settled on an unusually quiet jack, whom sat in the corner of the room, assembling jackbots. The teen instantly perked up as he noticed chase's lingering gaze. Jacks vision then settled on the scroll in chase's hands. He sped by chase's side as his eyes grew a look of interest.

"Cool scroll…" Jack reached out a hand to touch the scroll as chase's lips curved to a frown. The armored warrior pocketed the scroll as jack gave a small frown.

"Since when are you interested in scrolls, worm." The teen gave a scowl as Chase gave him a glare. Jacks form then began to morph. His teeth enlarged as his usual garments were absorbed, revealing a muddy brown round form with several appendages. Chase's eyes narrowed as one of the vine like appendages swept near his feet. He quickly sprung into a back flip and glared at the uninvited guest.

"Hannibal." The name was spat with pure venom, and the vegetable couldn't help but smirk. Wuya raised a brow in interest as her vision peered away from her magazine. Another of Hannibal's vines bolted for Chase, and the armored warrior lifted his spear to block the attack. Hannibal gave a small grunt of anger before extending more appendages. Chase frowned and extended his spear in front of him, whirling it like a helicopter blade to parry the repetitive lashes from Hannibal.

Chase lowered his spear slightly as Hannibal ceased the continuous strikes. The armored warriors eyes grew a look of irksomeness. Hannibal was clearly after the scroll, and Chase momentarily wondered how the bean managed to enter the lair. His eyes sent a glare at wuya's direction. Wuya gave a small shrug before turning her attention back to her magazine. Chase's gaze then returned to Hannibal's smirking form. The bean glared at chase before sweeping more vines at chase's feet. The armored warrior jumped high in the air to avoid the lashes before his eyes noticed that the scroll was dangling loosely from his pocket.

Hannibal's lips curved into a crooked smirk as he grew more appendages and lashed the scroll. The imperative scroll fell to the ground before a familiar bird swooped down and grasped the scroll with its talons. Hannibal smirked and decreased in size before jumping on the bird as it glided towards the exit. Hannibal turned and smirked at Chase as the bird glided in the distance. Chase's eyes narrowed at the beans retreating form before he turned and headed towards his study.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and I do hope you review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the late update. My parents had their anniversary, and then my dad had his birthday, and my big brothers 17****th**** birthday was yesterday, and then I got a phone call about my aunt. February's a busy month for me… XSrules95, Angelbaby97, Profuse thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

"Wudai Neptune, water!" Omi directed the flow of the liquid towards Kimiko, intent on hitting his target. After Master Fung informed them of the situation on the previous day, the monks decided to brush up on their training. Kimiko ran towards the water before jumping in the air and placing her palms in omi's direction.

"Wudai mars, fire!" The dangerous blaze consumed oxygen near the smaller monk and fluttered dangerously close, but Omi stood with a grin. The small monk then produced an object akin to the tail of a large lizard.

"Serpents tail!" Kimiko wore a perplexed demeanor as she landed, her eyes roving over the area where omi was supposed to be, but the small monk was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, four pillars of ice rose around her as Omi came from behind, grinning widely.

"Once again, I have succeeded in defeating you, Kimiko!" Omi's smile sobered slightly. He'd already challenged Clay and Kimiko, and defeated them, with some difficulties. He was itching to fight Raimundo, but the lazy leader had placed too much strain on his right leg. Master fung forbade the brunette monk from training until his leg healed. Omi's gaze traveled to the picnic bench near the training grounds. Raimundo and clay were situated opposite each other on the bench. Clay was engulfing one of his Texas barbeque burgers, and Raimundo was eating a small cup of gelatin. It seemed as if that was all the leader ate nowadays, besides popcorn. Upon closer observation, the youngest monk also noticed that Raimundo's right hand was still wrapped lightly in bandages.

"You up for a quick warm-up Omi?" Raimundo seemed to notice Omi's lingering gaze of concern. Clay raised a brow as he ceased devouring his meal.

"I don't think that's such a good idea partner, 'specially since yer not healed yet." Raimundo grinned at his older teammate before glancing at the training field.

"It should be ok. I won't even break a sweat." Omi sauntered past Raimundo and took his position on the training field.

"Never underestimate your opponent." Raimundo rolled his eyes before standing across from Omi. Kimiko frowned at the spectacle before sitting down beside Clay, never tearing her eyes from the arena. Omi took a stance before giving Raimundo a stern gaze. Raimundo smirked.

"Wudai Neptune, water!" Omi dealt the first move, eyes determinately concentrating on Raimundo's form. The taller monk was known for his speed and acrobatics, and Omi was intent on making sure he used neither. Whips of water erupted from the smaller monks hands. The liquid strands extended towards Raimundo with stunning speed, and the taller monk frowned. His acrobatic skills were nearly useless with the condition of his legs; so dodging the multiple whips of water was most definitely out of the question. With a small grunt, Raimundo thrust his arms forward, a vortex of wind erupted from the area. The powerful gust whistled throughout the area as omi's water was dispersed. The yellow monk placed an arm in front of his face to shield his eyes from the dirt and rocks that occasionally flew towards his face

"Keep your eyes on the ball Omi!" A powerful gust of wind slammed in to Omi's stomach, knocking the wind out of Omi's small form. The small monk was forced backwards, falling to the ground on his back. He immediately stood as he noticed his vulnerability, only to stare in to the eyes of a smirking Raimundo. Raimundo gave a small frown, momentarily wondering if he'd hit Omi too hard.

His worries ceased as Omi sped up on him and immediately commenced a barrage of punches and kicks. Raimundo blocked as many as he could, but he began to notice Omi's tactic and immediately summoned a gust of wind to blow the small monk backwards. The smaller monk frowned as he was forced to gain distance from Raimundo. He quickly formulated a plan in his head and outstretched his palms. Raimundo simply stood still and raised a brow.

"Wudai Neptune, ice!" Several shards of ice materialized in the air and bolted towards Raimundo. The older teens eyes widened slightly at the attack before he prepared to dodge. He then noticed he hadn't had proper treading on the ground, scowling as he noticed Omi had frozen it. He summoned a thin wind shield and frowned as he witnessed the ice shards crash against the barrier.

He relinquished his barrier just in time to see Omi charging for him, seemingly ready to deliver an attack. Raimundo raised a brow, contemplating his attack before he scowled and quickly stepped to his side. Omi seemed surprised for a moment before he noticed he was sliding on his own ice, and quickly approaching a stone wall. He panicked for a moment before rummaging through his robe and pulling out a shen gong wu.

"Serpents tail!" Raimundo scowled before drawing a shen gong wu of his own.

"Reversing mirror!" Omi slammed in to the wall before falling backwards. Raimundo winced slightly before bending to reach a hand to Omi.

"You ok little guy?" Omi groaned before rubbing his head and accepting Raimundo's hand. Kimiko and Clay then entered the training field, standing by Raimundo and giving worried glances to omi.

"Perhaps next the time that we train, we shall simply measure the strength of our elemental powers." Raimundo smiled and glanced at the icy floors of the training field.

"No shen gong wu?" Omi shook his head and observed the training field with a frown.

"Most definitely." Kimiko lifted the serpents tail before her vision concentrated on a large green slither in the sky. She squinted in an attempt to get a better view.

"Is that Dojo?" Clay, Omi, and Raimundo followed Kimiko's line of sight before their eyes widened. They quickly separated as Dojo made a rather ungraceful land where they'd been standing. The monks raised a brow. Dojo was paler than usual, and he was sneezing repetitively.

"Saddle up guys, we've got another chuanshuo wu."

* * *

**I know it's not the most creative way to end a chapter, and I hope it wasn't disappointing. Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**TheXGrayXLady, XSrules95, thanks for reviewing!**

****

**

* * *

**

"So, where are we headed, Dojo?" Kimiko peered at the dragon's head before Dojo gave a small smile.

"We're headed to super volcano, Lake Toba." Dojo descended near the picturesque lake as the monks eyed the view. The water was a nearly pristine blue color, and the lake was surrounded by plant life that was occasionally colored with a vivid green. Sunlight beamed in the area, complementing the vibrant colors of indigenous flowers.

"It's almost nothing like the last time I visited Indonesia." Dojo mused, shape shifting into a large boat. Clay peered around the area before glancing back at Dojo.

"What wu are we lookin' for this time?" Dojo glanced back at the monks before handing Omi a scroll. Omi furrowed his brows before unrolling the scroll and reading aloud.

"The Seal of Eluosì…" The image on the scroll showed a small disk with a stone akin to a ruby lodged in the center. Raimundo gave a sigh.

"And as expected; no useful info." Omi nodded and rolled up the scroll before giving Dojo a pat on his neck.

"Perhaps you could be slightly more specific with the location." Dojo frowned and shook his head. "My best estimate – and I'm not a good guesser – would be, right there." Dojo gestured to an area near the center of the lake. Kimiko then lifted the gills of hamachi before glancing at the group.

"So, who wants to go?" Omi immediately snatched the gills from Kimiko's hands and gave a grin.

"I shall participate. After all, water is my element." Raimundo shrugged.

"Just don't lose the gills." Omi positioned the gills on his neck before activating the shen gong wu and diving into the waters. Raimundo frowned as he stared into the lake before peering around the area once more. Clay tipped his hat and took a glance around the area.

"I reckon all we gotta do now is watch and wait." Kimiko nodded before glancing at Raimundo. The older teen was observing the area, as if waiting for something. Kimiko opened her mouth to speak, but clay slammed a foot on the ground, causing a pillar of earth to erupt from the ground behind the monks. They heard a loud squawking noise before a familiar bird swooped down and perched itself on Dojo's head. The familiar figure that rode atop the avian gave a discolored grin.

"Nicely done, sensing your leaders apprehension." Clay narrowed his eyes. Raimundo frowned. He was apprehensive, but not so of Hannibal. He sent a discrete glance towards the opposing edge of the lake. Chase was standing in the shadows, remaining stagnant with a scowl on his features. The armored warrior returned Raimundo's disfavoring gaze before Raimundo frowned and returned his attention back to the irksome bean. Clay encased his fists in rock before glaring at the foe.

"Hannibal?" The bean nodded before raising a brow.

"Where's the pipsqueak?"

Omi gave a small frown as he kicked into the deeper area of the lake. He'd searched as much as he thought possible, but he still hadn't found the shen gong wu. He gave a small grunt of frustration before thrusting himself deeper into the water. His eyes then caught glimpse of a small golden glint. He gave a large grin before swimming towards the glint, only to feel something clasp his leg. Furrowing his brows, Omi gave a glance back at his attacker.

"Jack spicer?" The redheaded teen was in his familiar underwater vehicle. It resembled a squid, and had several silvery mechanical tentacles, one of which wrapped around Omi's left leg.

"This wu's mine, cue-ball." Omi scowled before turning around and aiming a palm at the tentacle wrapped around his ankle.

"Wudai Neptune, ice!" A thick shard of ice instantly erupted from Omi's robe sleeve, severing the tentacle that Jack's robot had on his leg. He quickly swam for the shen gong wu and grasped, afterwards kicking towards the surface. Jack gave a scowl before pressing a large red button on his vehicle.

"Eat steel, xiaolin loser." A metal rope-like material that suspiciously resembled a spider erupted from Jacks vehicle, wrapping around Omi. The small monk struggled in the tight grip as Jack gave a grin.

"I'll take that." Jacks vehicle extended a tentacle and snatched the seal of Eluosi from omi's hands. Omi glared at Jack whilst struggling in the painful grip of his tentacle-like bounds. Jack raised a brow before growing a smirk. His vehicle then extended a tentacle and grasped the shen gong wu on Omi's neck.

"I'll take that too." Omi's eyes widened before he held his breath. The tentacle pulled the gills of hamachi from Omi's neck as the monk glared at jack. Jack gave a laugh before driving his vehicle towards the surface.

"So long, loser!"

Kimiko watched with narrowed eyes as Jacks robot erupted from the lake. She glanced at one of the shen gong wu in the robots clutches, recognizing it as the seal of eluosi.

"Where's Omi?" Clay shared the same thought as Raimundo scowled. The brunette spared a glance at the gills of hamachi in Jacks hands and his eyes widened. He glanced at the deep lake before aiming his palms at the water.

"Wind!" A tornado formed in the area above the water, but rather than sucking in everything in the area, it slurped water from the lake. Clay raised a brow at Raimundo before he too noticed the gills. Omi was most likely deep underwater, and definitely deprived of oxygen. Kimiko breathed a sigh of relief as she noticed a yellow form burst From the top of Raimundo's tornado, afterwards landing on dojo. Raimundo glared at Omi with a slightly sarcastic glint.

"You lost the gills." Hannibal smirked.

"You did good jack. Now hand me the wu." Jack raised a brow and scowled.

"After I did all this work to get it?" Jacks vehicle transformed into what appeared to be an amphibious jet plane. Hannibal jumped off of ying-ying and whipped a tentacle at Jack, whom stepped backwards quickly and stuck a tongue out at the bean before his jet was engulfed in red light. Jack gawked at his vehicle before glaring at clay. Clay smirked, brandishing the ruby of Ramsis.

"The way I see it, yer not gettin' away that easily." Jack frowned and glared at the monks.

"Fine. Jackbots, attack!" Clay gave a glance back at Raimundo as several jackbots swarmed the area. Raimundo grinned.

"Go ahead dude. We'll cover you." Clay headed towards Jack without hesitation as the Jackbots swarmed towards the monks. Raimundo grinned.

"Hey Omi, redemption time." Omi glared at Raimundo before concentrating his attention on the jackbots.

"Wudai Neptune, water!" A dragon-like form composed of water erupted from Omi's palms, crashing into the jackbots before Omi gave Raimundo a triumphant grin. "I believe I have 'redeemed myself' quite excellently." Raimundo rolled his eyes. The monks then noticed a familiar glint of light and turned attention to the area where clay was. Clay had his hands on the seal of eluosi, along with jack, and Hannibal.

"Hannibal bean, Spicer, I challenge you to a three way xiaolin showdown."

* * *

**Special thanks for reading, and Please review! More reviewers wouldn't hurt...**


	10. Chapter 10

**justanothermisfit1, XSrules95, Angelbaby97, Thanks for reviewing! I do seem to have capitalization errors…I'll have to correct those soon.**

******

* * *

**

"I wager my jetbootsu for your monsoon sandals and Mikado Arm." Hannibal gave a nod as Jack grinned.

"The challenge is race to the finish. First person to pass the line wins."

"Gong yi tanpai!" The scenery changed to what appeared to be a smooth road in the sky. Several stone pillars surrounded the area, disappearing in what appeared to be a ground composed of clouds. Clay, Hannibal, and Jack instantly sped off. Hannibal was in the lead as Jack and Clay followed closely behind.

Clay took a glance towards the sidelines to see Raimundo's calculative frown and instantly knew what the brunette was thinking. He didn't have a chance in a racing showdown. Clay knew he wasn't the fastest out of the four of them, but he had a certain mystical item that would change that disadvantage.

"Jetbootsu!" The rocket boots appeared on Clay's feet before boosting Clay closer to the finish line. Jack scowled. His monsoon sandals were utterly useless in this showdown. It was time to cheat. With a small smirk, the teen turned on his heli-pack, leaving Hannibal behind. The bean gave a grunt before extending his vines and wrapping them around Jack's ankle, and thrusting the redheaded teen behind him. Hannibal then sped for Clay, but it was hard to catch up to the teen with the drawback of the Jetbootsu.

He was several meters behind Clay, but that would soon Change. He quickly extended a vine as far as he could and grasped Clay's foot. Instead of pulling the tall teen back as he intended, Hannibal only managed to grab one of the Jetbootsu. The result was enjoyable, though. Clay only had one Jetbootsu on, which caused airborne unbalance. The teen was sent flying through the air before he noticed he was gliding directly into one of the many stone pillars that surrounded the area. He quickly encased his head in metal and braced himself for the impact. His head crashed through the stone pillar, getting stuck in the process.

Raimundo winced as Omi and Kimiko exchanged looks of slight uneasiness. Jack let out a laugh before passing by Clay and speeding onwards towards Hannibal. Clay continued to struggle to remove his head from the pillar. Meanwhile, Hannibal was speedily advancing towards the finish line with Jack in close pursuit. Clay finally managed to free his head, but his eyes sobered as he saw just how close Hannibal was to the finish.

"Wudai crater, earth!" Clay stomped the ground before the ground under Hannibal and Jacks feet crumbled away. The two were sent falling as Clay sped towards the finish line, picking up his Jetbootsu and grinning.

"Jetbootsu!" The familiar boots materialized on Clay's feet before sending him gliding past the finish line. He gave a wide grin as the shen gong wu, wagered and won, appeared in his arms. Kimiko and Omi sauntered beside their taller friend with grins.

"Congratulations, Clay. Though I would have been far quicker…" Kimiko rolled her eyes before glancing around the area. Raimundo stood far off to the side, eyes trained on the opposing side of the lake. Chase had disappeared. It didn't even seem as if he wanted the shen gong wu. Dojo enlarged before yawning and glancing at the monks.

"C'mon, time to show Master Fung we kicked evil butt again."

**IIIIII**

Clay gave a quiet groan as he turned over on his sleeping mat. He never really did sleep well without a midmorning snack. He glanced at his clock and grinned. The time read 2:02 AM. He quickly pushed himself off of his mat and opened his curtains, but the sound of repetitive beeps and a thud caused him to halt. The sound was coming from Raimundo's cubicle. He halted, contemplating what to do before scowling. With his concern clouding his judgment, He took a small peek into Raimundo's cubicle to check up on his younger teammate, and gave a small frown. The brunette was on a certain fire warriors PDA. Clay guessed by the repeated beeps that Raimundo was trying, and failing, to hack into the personal information holder. Clay raised a brow when Raimundo ripped his attention from the PDA to glance at him

"'Morning." Clay shook his head.

"I think there's a problem with the vault." After the statement, another thud was heard, followed by a high-pitched yelp. Raimundo furrowed his brows and ran a hand through his hair.

"Let's go check it out. No need to wake the others."

**IIIIII**

Clay sighed as he and Raimundo's eyes laid sight on Jack Spicer. The teen was pilfering their shen gong Wu.

"And I was hopin' I'd get a midnight snack…" Raimundo rolled his eyes before glaring at Jack.

"I think you should drop the goods before you get your butt kicked." Jack scowled.

"Jackbots, attack!" Raimundo stepped to the side as one of the Jackbots whizzed past him and directly into Clay's fist, exploding on impact. Raimundo then blew a gust of wind at five of the Jackbots, crushing them into the wall.

"Wudai mars, fire!"

"Wudai Neptune, water!" Raimundo and Clay quickly pressed their backs against the wall as a phoenix and a dragon composed of water crushed mercilessly through the Jackbots. Kimiko and Omi stood at the top of the vault, grinning. Jack frowned before activating his heli-pack and whizzing past the monks. The monks hurriedly exited the vault before clay tossed his lasso around Jack's leg. The teen fell to the ground before grunting and holding his watch to his mouth.

"Jackbots!" Several more of the robots glided into the area as the monks grew looks of annoyance. Clay quickly charged forwards and sprung into the air.

"Tectonic slam!" As Clay landed, a spiral shaped formation outlined the ground in front of him before bolting skywards. It seemed as if it were a horizontal Ferris wheel. It soon spun at amazing speed, smashing into the Jackbots like a propeller. Omi, Kimiko, and Raimundo grinned as they observed the damage.

"Nice, dude." Raimundo glanced at the dismembered Jackbots with a grin. He then noticed a Jackbot speeding off with a handful of shen gong wu and bolted for it, until two wormy arms grabbed his legs, causing him to fall face first onto the pavement. Jack laughed, brandishing the lotus twister before speeding off. Raimundo rubbed his face and scowled as Clay, Kimiko, and Omi approached him. Clay sighed.

"C'mon, let's see what shen gong wu we lost."

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read…and please review! I'd like more reviewers…**


	11. Chapter 11

**XSrules95, TheXGrayXLady, Angelbaby97, Thanks for reviewing! And TheXGrayXLady, profuse thanks for the tip!**

* * *

"Great news guys!" Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, and Clay glanced at Dojo as the dragon slithered from the bottom of the shen gong wu vault.

"We didn't lose any Wudai weapons or Chuánshuō wu!" The monks' faces lightened as the information settled. Dojo then raised a finger, afterwards delivering more information.

"But we _did_ lose the lotus twister, Glove of Jisaku, Denshi bunny, Kuzusu atom, Mikado arm, _and_ the Silk Spitter." The monks glared at Dojo as the dragon shrugged.

"It could've been worse." The dragon then shuddered before sighing.

"Feels like another Wu went active..."

**IIIIII**

"So, what's the wu's name little guy?" Raimundo questioned, peering over Omi's shoulder for a closer look at the scroll. The yellow monk raised a brow as his eyes roved over the scroll.

"The Kitari Axe. It says here that it is a weapon that Aruisi Kitari once wielded." Raimundo grinned.

"Finally got some useful info."

Omi nodded. "Perhaps…but there's no information other than that." Omi spoke, closing the scroll before peering over Dojo's head. Kimiko glanced around the area before glancing at Dojo.

"Where to this time, Dojo?" The Dragon smiled at Kimiko's comment before preparing to descend.

"The grand canyon."

**IIIIII**

The monks landed in the historical area of two hundred and seventy seven miles of gorge. Omi hopped off of dojo and immediately marveled at the large American landmark as the dragon shrunk in size.

"It is most…grand." Clay grinned at Omi's reaction, sauntering past the smaller monk and observing the area.

"Hey Dojo," The taller teen spoke, glancing across the gorge. "Think you can lead us right to the wu?" The small dragon slithered past Clay with a grin.

"Of course. Just follow me." He then slithered several meters forward and stroked his goatee.

"By my calculations, the Wu should be to Kimiko's…right." The monks turned to eye the area and raised a brow. The area that Dojo had gestured to was a plain stone wall. Raimundo glanced at the small dragon.

"Hey Dojo, are you sure your wu sensors are calibrated?" Dojo huffed indignantly.

"I am absolutely sure that the shen gong wu is there." Clay encased his fists in rock and pounded the weak area of the wall. After he did so, the monks could see a glimpse of a seemingly gold colored object. Clay pounded the wall once more before the stone crumbled away, revealing the item they sought. It was an immensely decorated axe that was quite large. It had a large ruby on the cheek, serrated blades on the eye, and a dragon-like shape that curved under the ruby. It also had what Omi recognized as the Chinese symbols for death, dragon, and chaos on the handle. Jewels curved the opposite direction of the dragon on the axes lip, and the bottom of the handle was as sharp as a knife. Omi grinned as Kimiko began to remove the axe.

"We have retrieved the kitari axe without interference!" Just after the young monk finished speaking, a rumbling noise echoed throughout the area. A familiar giant composed of rock erupted from the ground under Kimiko, effectively lifting the female monk several feet in the air before a familiar cackle was heard. Raimundo rubbed his head and glared at Omi.

"Dude, you totally jinxed it!" Omi frowned at Raimundo's remark before contemplating what 'jinxed' meant and glancing upwards. The rock creature that erupted from the ground was certainly familiar. Raimundo's eyes narrowed.

"Great. It's the hag." He commented. Clay raised a brow before taking a look with the eagle scope. Through his eyes, he saw Wuya and Kimiko's hands touch the Kitari axe as the shen gong wu glowed.

"Looks like they've gotten 'emselves into a Xiaolin showdown." Kimiko glared at Wuya as the witch glanced interestedly at her nails.

"Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown. I wager my glove of Jisaku for your third arm sash." Kimiko nodded.

"The challenge is rock climbing! First one of us to reach the top wins." Wuya frowned before giving a nod.

"I accept." The two warriors gave glares at each other before commencing the showdown.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" The scenery converted into a high, wide stone wall with several rocks protruding from the area. Wuya and Kimiko refused to hesitate and began climbing the large wall, eyes concentrated on the shen gong wu that rested at the top. Wuya gave a scowl as she scaled the wall before aiming a palm at Kimiko, shooting a burst of green energy. Kimiko quickly climbed upwards as the energy whizzed by under her feet.

"Third arm sash!" Kimiko extended the arm as far upwards as it could reach, grasping a rock and pulling herself up the wall. Wuya grit her teeth before pulling out a glove with a large magnet.

"Glove of Jisaku!" Wuya aimed the glove at Kimiko as the third arm sash was abruptly unwrapped from Kimiko's waist. Kimiko quickly grasped a nearby rock to support herself as Wuya gave a smirk. The older warrior then wrapped the third arm sash around her waist.

"Third arm sash!" Mimicking Kimiko's earlier method, Wuya quickly pulled herself upwards, gaining plenty of distance between herself and Kimiko. Wuya was quickly approaching the finish line as Kimiko scaled the wall as quickly as she could manage. She could hear Omi, Clay, and Raimundo's cheers, and remained concentrated on the task at hand. With a sigh, she quickly reared one fist opposite Wuya's direction, mustering her element in the fist before chucking a blazing fireball at Wuya. The hit made contact with Wuya's feet, effectively damaging them and setting her off balance. She lost her grip on the rocks and fell. As she fell by Kimiko, Kimiko quickly snatched the glove of Jisaku from Wuya's hands, aiming it at Wuya's falling form.

"Glove of Jisaku!" The third arm sash was levitated towards Kimiko before wrapping around her waist. Kimiko gave a grin before setting her sights on the finish line.

"Third arm sash!" Kimiko effectively catapulted herself past the finish line, rather than pulling herself upwards. The scenery reverted to normal as the shen gong Wu wagered and won appeared in her arms.

Raimundo grinned. "Three Chuánshuō Wu down, four to go."

* * *

**Figured I'd get this out while movie night was interrupted. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Moon Princess016, XSrules95, TheXGrayXLady, Profuse Thanks for your reviews!**

* * *

Master Fung gave a small frown as he checked the Shen Gong Wu vault. His students had already gathered three out of seven of the Chuanshuo Wu, and it didn't even seem as if the Heylin were putting up a fight. The previous day's showdown had earned the Xiaolin the Kitari Axe, but Master Fung had the distinct feeling that Chase Young was planning something. Chase Young's absence in the past showdown had only concerned him further.

With a small sigh, Master Fung exited the vault. His eyes caught sight of something he hadn't anticipated seeing in his lifetime, considering it was four in the morning. Raimundo was leaning against a small tree near the training grounds. The younger monk seemed all too immersed in his thoughts to notice Master Fung. Master Fung gave a mental sigh before silently striding towards the brunette.

Raimundo still didn't acknowledge Master Fung's presence, until the elderly master stood beside Raimundo.

"I wouldn't have expected you to be awake at this hour, Raimundo." Raimundo gave a small grin through his relaxed demeanor.

"Couldn't sleep." Was the younger monks simple reply. Master Fung raised a brow.

"You do seem to have difficulty resting lately." Raimundo remained silent after hearing the hint of concern that dotted Master Fung's tone. The low sound of a metal object hitting the grass greeted Raimundo's ears before he turned his head to eye the source. A sword lay on the area beside Raimundo. The younger monk guessed that master Fung had placed the item there.

"Perhaps some sparring may serve as a warm-up for training today."

Raimundo raised a brow. Sparring with master fung didn't seem very appealing, especially so after seeing how the elderly mater fared on hand-to-hand combat with Chase young. Omi's fighting style seemed eerily similar to Master Fungs. But Omi's fighting style included moves with phrases that Raimundo found hard to believe were the names of the actual fighting moves.

"Maybe I'll just stick to the obstacle course today…" Master Fung paid no heed to the uneasiness in Raimundo's tone.

"Or perhaps master monk guan shall train you for the morning." Raimundo quickly lifted the sword and gave a mental sigh. He had no desire to endure master monk guans intensive training methods. Master Fung lifted his sword with a calm demeanor as the two warriors waited for a strike.

Raimundo, seeing that Master Fung had no intention to deliver the commencing move, took the offensive. He quickly attempted a high strike at master Fung, but the elder warrior brought up his sword to block, afterwards

Master Fung leaned backwards slightly as Raimundo's sword whizzed few inches in front of his eyes. The elderly master then flipped his sword in his hands, holding the weapon by the flat of the blade and tapping the hilt to Raimundo's forehead. The force sent Raimundo reeling backwards before the monk shifted into a back flip, pressing his hands to the grass before making a clean landing.

But as soon as the monk's feet touched the ground, he noticed a shadow and quickly brought his sword up to block Master Fung's inhumanly fast blow. The swords connected with a metal clang before Raimundo stepped backwards slightly, pulling away his sword and attempting another strike, but Master Fung managed to block the attempt.

In that moment, Raimundo saw an opening and quickly moved to take advantage of it. He quickly aimed his sword at Master Fung's side, but the elder master ducked near the weapon and pressed the flat of his blade to Raimundo's stomach before twirling the weapon and forcing Raimundo to the ground. Raimundo's sword was catapulted several feet away as he attempted to snap out of his daze.

"Your swordsmanship skills have improved, but there is still the matter of confidence." Raimundo gave a low groan and rubbed his head, silently absorbing master Fung's advice. Master Fung's attention was averted from Raimundo as he noticed Kimiko, Omi, and Clay groggily ambling towards the field. Dojo slithered in the field as well with a large grin.

"We've got another Wu, Rai!" The dragon called before slithering up to Raimundo and humming cheerfully. Raimundo raised a brow.

"You seem…happier than usual." Dojo grinned at Raimundo's comment before slithering onto the middle of the training grounds.

"Of course," The dragon began before enlarging as the monks settled on his back.

"No colds, no flaky scales, and no uncontrollable hiccups! This is the beginning of a wonderful shen gong wu retrieval." The dragon then soared to the skies before smirking.

"By the way Rai," Dojo glanced at the brunette. "Nice moves back there." Raimundo rolled his eyes.

**IIIIII**

"What's the Wu, Dojo?" Kimiko questioned, peering at the dragon's head before Dojo reached an enlarged arm back to hand Omi the scroll.

"The Jin talisman," Omi read, frowning before rolling up the scroll. "Once again, there is no other information." Dojo shrugged at Omi's observation before peering ahead. Clay held his hat to his head and glanced around the area.

"Where are we headed this time, Dojo?" Dojo grinned.

"Mexico. Teotihuacán to be exact."

**IIIIII**

"It is quite fascinating…" Omi marveled, glancing at the area. Dojo nodded.

"According to my sensors, the Wu should be in the temple of the sun." The dragon slithered towards the largest temple in view and gestured for the monks to follow. As he entered, he immediately noticed a small, jeweled stone that was perched atop a pedestal. Raimundo approached the Wu with a grin before grasping it. But the action only caused the shen gong wu to glow. He then noticed a gloved finger was was touching the shen gong wu also. He glanced at his opponent before scowling. He'd tried to avoid this scenario as much as possible.

"Chase Young, I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown."

* * *

**I'll update as soon as possible. Apologies if the chapter's short. Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

…**Sorry for the late update…**

**My aunt died, and everything's just been horrible. My mom's quiet and sad, cause my aunt was her only sister. She was always so nice and lively…**

* * *

Raimundo scowled. Chase was on a losing streak, and he hadn't shown himself in the previous showdown. The fact that he'd even shown an interest in these Shen Gong Wu was far more disconcerting than it was confusing. In any case, they were low on shen gong Wu and Chase was bound to have something up his sleeve…

"The challenge is water sparring. The first to fall into the water loses." Raimundo forced a smirk at Chase's proposition.

"How about a Shen Yi Bu dare?"

Clay, Omi, and Kimiko grew a frown at Raimundo's suggestion. They were low on shen gong wu, but if Raimundo lost, then they'd just lose more. It was best to play it safe. Omi voiced his thoughts.

"That is a most foolish proposal. Especially since we have already lost several shen gong Wu to…" Omi furrowed his brows and sighed.

"Jack Spicer."

Chase retained his calm posture and raised a brow. The wind warrior was placing a risky bet.

"My two ton tunic and eye of Dashi for your Kuzusu Atom and Mikado arm."

Chase nodded. "I accept." The scenery began to change as Raimundo and Chase traded glares. Cylindrical pillars rose from the ground that the two warriors were standing on before water rushed by the pillars bases. A large rectangular platform appeared in the middle of the pillars. The sky changed into an eerie nighttime setting before the two warriors commenced in unison.

"Gong Yi Tanpai." Chase stood stagnant on his pillar, crossing his arms and waiting for Raimundo to deal the first blow. Raimundo rolled his eyes before lifting the Eye of Dashi and calling its name, aiming it for Chase. Chase stepped to his side before jumping to the middle platform of the area with Raimundo following suit.

Once Raimundo's feet touched the ground, Chase didn't hesitate to strike. The older warrior commenced his strategy by sweeping his spear at Raimundo's feet. The younger monk performed a back flip to avoid the blow before taking a stance, pointedly averting Chase's perceptive gaze. Clay's eyes grew a knowing appearance. It was clear that Raimundo intended to fight this showdown in absolute silence.

The younger brunette warrior winced as his chest burn pulsed before he quickly summoned a gust of wind at Chase, and Chase's eyes narrowed at the familiarity of the technique. The armored warrior quickly parried the blades of wind before making a quick appearance in front of Raimundo. The shorter warrior, not expecting the speed, was struck on the shoulder by Chase's blade.

Chase quickly gained distance from Raimundo before sheathing his spear and crossing his arms. Stone arms then erupted from the area, plucking the Mikado arm from Chase and tossing it to Raimundo, Afterwards snatching the eye of Dashi from Raimundo and giving it to Chase.

The stone arms then disappeared before Raimundo took the offensive. He quickly approached Chase before launching into a flip and attempting to kick Chase, but the armored warrior parried the attack with his spear before Raimundo regained his footing. Raimundo summoned a powerful gust of wind at Chase, the result sending Chase several feet backwards. Chase narrowed his eyes before morphing into his dragon form.

Raimundo kept his guard up and took a stance as Chase finished morphing. The now animalistic Chase sprinted for Raimundo with the speed of a wild animal. Raimundo gave a smirk before lifting the two-ton tunic.

The shen gong wu transformed into its heavier form, dropping to the floor with a clang as Chase approached closer to Raimundo. Raimundo then lifted the Mikado arm. The shen gong wu activated before Raimundo grasped the two-ton Tunic and chucked it Chase.

Raimundo winced as he heard the impact before Chase's form was sent over the edge, along with the two ton tunic. A bright flash was seen before the scenery reverted back to normal. The shen gong wu appeared in Raimundo's arms as he gave a wide grin to Clay, Kimiko, and Omi. Omi seemed slightly…contemplative. The youngest monk's eyes peered at Raimundo's form with a look of slight uneasiness. Raimundo's gaze averted to the shaded area of the pyramid. Chase observed them with an unnerving smirk before disappearing. Raimundo frowned.

"Way to go Rai." Dojo said, afterwards enlarging as the monks settled on his back.

**IIIIIIIII**

Raimundo stared disinterestedly at his cup of gelatin, slightly twirling his spoon in the cup of the vibrantly colored food. Something wasn't right…he'd somehow used shen gong wu without calling their names, and he was pretty confident that Omi had grown skeptical after seeing him do so. Another problem arising, was that of their many victories in xiaolin showdowns. Perhaps problem wasn't the word to use, but Chase Young losing so many times was suspicious.

"Hey there Rai." Raimundo raised a brow as a brown paper bag was placed in front of him on the picnic table he was situated at. He spared a glance at Clay, whom gave a grin in reply. Raimundo ceased attempting to hack Kimiko's PDA and looked up at Clay.

"And for what reason am I graced with your presence Clay?" Raimundo asked, gesturing to the bag, afterwards noticing the golden tiger claws on Clay's left hand. Clay adjusted his hat.

"Only to get the best grub from the best place to get grub in Texas." Clay handed the paper bag to Raimundo, who raised a brow as he saw a burger about the size of the orb of tornami.

"Did Master Fung put you up to this?" Clay took a bite out of a rather large sandwich as he sat down across from Raimundo, gesturing for the younger monk to take the food.

"Now why would he do that?" Raimundo frowned before peering around the area and noticing two other figures enter the courtyard.

"Master Fung is most pleased with our performances in the last Xiaolin showdowns." Omi voiced, sitting beside Clay and sending Raimundo a small frown. Kimiko punched Raimundo in the arm and snatched her PDA from him before checking her email and sitting beside him.

"So far we've been kicking heylin butt." Clay nodded at Kimiko's confi before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"And we've got a pretty good share of shen gong wu in the vault. It's like the bad guys aren't even tryin' to win."

_Maybe they're not._ Raimundo thought wryly.

"Master Fung wants us to awaken early tomorrow morning for training. Apparently, Master Monk Guan is going to join us." Raimundo grinned at Omi's information.

"I thought you just said Master Fung was happy we kicked heylin butt." Omi grinned.

"Yes. But we must file our skills to a point!" Raimundo furrowed his brows.

"You mean sharpen our skills." Omi grinned.

"That too…not that my skills are the ones that require sharpening." Omi ignored the glares from his three teammates and grinned.

Raimundo ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't sure what game Chase was playing, but one thing was for sure:

Chase let him win.

* * *

**Happy easter. I hope you review…**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back…**

**After a series of hard drive and motherboard failures, I've finally got my computer up and running. Apologies for the long wait…I see I haven't updated in a while…**

**Special thanks to:** **Niceysmiles197, TheXGrayXLady, Masked Misfit, and RaimundoFangirl for your kind reviews! I've made this chapter longer than the others.**

**And on a sidenote, I plan on finishing this story before the end of the year if all goes well...**

* * *

"This place is more deserted than my last business. You'd think Fung would have the courtesy to greet us." Chucky voiced, staring at the temple before slithering by Master Monk Guan's feet.

Master Monk Guan strode inside the temple. "Master Fung is most likely meditating with the other elders, Choo." He sauntered through the old wooden hallways before coming to a stop in front of a set of cubicles.

"I suppose an early start would be beneficial to the monks training." Chucky gave a small smirk.

"Message received…" He searched the area for Dojo's gong before rolling it in front of the cubicles.

Dojo then slithered in the area and frowned. He glanced at Master Monk Guan and Chucky before sleepily rubbing his eyes and glancing at them once more.

"Nope…I'm definitely not asleep…" He then glanced at the gong that Chucky had rolled in the area.

"Hey, I'm the one who hits the gong around here." Chucky shrugged.

"Sorry cousin, you snooze you lose." Chucky placed earplugs in his ears before striking the gong. Dojo grunted as Kimiko, Clay, and Omi exited their cubicles.

Omi gave Master Monk Guan a sleepy glance before his eyes lit.

"Yes! You are finally here to teach us more of your advanced skills!" Chucky raised a brow.

"Not the attitude I anticipated…" His eyes then roved over Clay, Kimiko, and Omi.

"There's supposed to be four of you." He then heard snoring and furrowed his brows before slithering in front of Raimundo's cubicle, rolling the gong in front of him. He then rolled the gong inside the cubicle and glanced at Raimundo.

"My new favorite victim." He rolled the gong inches from Raimundo's ear before striking it. The teen shot up from his mat and rubbed his ear.

"Dojo—" He cut himself off and glared at Chucky. Chucky rolled his eyes before pushing the gong back in the hallway.

Raimundo treaded behind the dragon and glanced at Omi, Kimiko, and Clay. Master Monk Guan glanced at the monks, his facial expression stern.

"Shower and dress. Your training begins at five sharp; don't be a second late."

* * *

A light breeze brushed against the trees on Mount Hong, rustling the trees and jostling the monks robes. Master Monk Guan stood few feet in front of the monks, handing the shen gong wu he used to teleport to Chucky.

"Today, you four will undergo survival training." Kimiko raised a brow as Clay tipped his hat. Raimundo seemed indifferent, and Omi grinned.

"You each will remain on this mountain until seven PM." Master Monk Guan threw a large backpack at the monks feet.

"Your supplies are in there, including your tent and foodstuffs." Kimiko rustled through the bag as Raimundo raised a brow.

"That's it? You're just leaving us on a desolate mountain with no adult supervision and everything we need for a campout?"

Master Monk Guan resisted a smirk.

"That, and you each cannot use your elements during certain time intervals." Clay gave Master Monk Guan a wary look. Raimundo shrugged. Omi blinked.

"But how will we learn new skills?" Master Monk Guan lifted the golden tiger claws.

"That will be revealed shortly." The monks, save for omi, gave Mater Monk Guan a wary glance. Chucky grinned.

"You guys are lucky. He was gonna dump you guys in the gobi desert with nothing but ice and sunblock if I hadn't talked him into givin' you guys the easy go." Dojo rolled his eyes.

"I talked him out of it five minutes ago." Master Monk Guan slashed a portal with the golden tiger claws.

"I have arranged a barrier around the mountain," Master Monk Guan tossed the monks a bag of shen gong wu.

"The shen gong wu in that bag are the only ones that you are allowed to utilize." Kimiko rummaged through the bag as Master Monk Guan exited the mountain through the portal. Raimundo watched the portal as it disappeared before grabbing the bag of snacks and pulling out a candy bar.

"It appears as if Master Monk Guan is challenging our perceptive skills by convincing us that he intends to train us in this manner." Omi voiced, rubbing his chin in contemplation. Raimundo shrugged before hoisting himself up on a nearby tree, and agilely jumping from branch to branch until he reached the top.

"You guys can set up the tent." Raimundo averted his gaze after getting glares from Kimiko, Clay, and Omi.

"I'll…keep watch or something." Omi raised a brow as Clay and Kimiko began to set up the tent.

"And you will not fall asleep whilst keeping your vigilant watch?" Omi question warily. Raimundo shrugged.

"Yes?"

Omi raised a brow and assisted Clay and Kimiko with the tent. The hours went by slowly, but the monks kept themselves occupied. Clay whittled figurines whilst Kimiko made futile attempts to get cell phone reception. Omi began to make more attempts to perfect his lotus stance, and Raimundo slept on a tree branch. After six whittled figures, a useless cell phone, eight perfected stances, and two days' worth of sleep, the crack of a twig caught Omi's attention. His lips curved downwards before he ceased his stance, his eyes slowly darting around the area. He turned and glanced at a field of trees that rested in front of him. The yellow monk could've sworn he'd heard a growl.

Clay raised a brow and glanced at Omi.

"Uh, partner, what're you doin'-

"Ice!" Omi summoned a sheet of ice in the air seconds after a large blue mass erupted from the trees. The ice slammed upwards into the life form, sending a part of its serpent-like body into the air before it gave a loud, almost deafening roar. Kimiko and Clay both frowned and took stances, and Raimundo awoke and glanced at the blue creature.

"The sapphire dragon?" Raimundo's brows furrowed as Omi took a stance. He jumped down from the tree branch before taking a position beside Omi.

"This must've been Master Monk Guan's crazy idea." Omi glanced at the dragon before sending a look towards Raimundo.

"Perhaps the concept is most unconventional, but I would not go so far as to call it crazy. Testing our elemental skills against such an erratic beast would be very beneficial in our fight against evil." Raimundo frowned and took a stance. Kimiko's brow arched.

"What's wrong with it?" She questioned, noting the magical creatures yellow glow. Raimundo frowned and glanced at the dragon perceptively before frowning.

"It's being controlled." Omi raised a brow as Raimundo ceased his stance.

"Master monk Guan's probably using the emperor scorpion." Raimundo voiced. Omi then glared at the sapphire dragon as it gave a low growl. Suddenly, the sapphire dragon made a beeline for Omi.

"Fire!" A beam of flames erupted from the air, slamming into the sapphire dragon and sending smoke in the air.

"Earth!" Clay's fist slammed into the dragon's head, sending it toppling into a field of flaming trees. He landed on the ground before tipping his hat, and giving a small frown.

"Think that might've done it in." Seconds after the statement, blue fire erupted from the trees, skimming the ground near the monks.

"I believe that Master Monk Guan may have relinquished control over the sapphire dragon!" Omi voiced, running away from the blue fire.

"Wind!" A tornado appeared in the area, it's deafening winds ripping a tree from its roots, slamming the large vegetation into the sapphire dragons mouth. Clay frowned as the sapphire dragon swung its head in an attempt to get the tree from its mouth.

"I think we should split while it's tryin' to get that oversized toothpick out of its throat." The sapphire dragon clenched its jaws, snapping the tree like a twig.

"Well that's just dandy." Clay extended his arms milliseconds before the blue scaly mass crashed into his palms. He gripped its jaws, maneuvering his fingers away from the dragon's teeth.

"A littl' help here would be nice—

"Two ton tunic!" The heavy shen gong Wu fell on the dragon's head, slamming it into the ground. Clay looked up to see Raimundo hovering above.

"Ice!" The sapphire dragon froze in a thick sheet of ice seconds before Omi and Kimiko landed on the ground beside Clay. Raimundo sauntered up to the frozen dragon and poked the ice.

"It won't hold it for long." Omi grinned widely.

'No need to worry Raimundo, I believe I have a plan." A sound resembling shattering glass rang through the area before the sapphire dragon raised its head and roared, with blue flames blazing from its form. Raimundo raised a brow.

"That's new." He muttered. The dragon directed a literally fiery glare at the monks. Omi glanced anxiously up at the creature.

"Perhaps my plan would be best relayed after we regroup."

* * *

"This just aint right…" Clay muttered, staring at his now sapphire colored hat. Omi grinned.

"Perhaps it shall give you more motivation to defeat the sapphire dragon." Omi turned to Raimundo and Kimiko with a grin.

"We'll use Clay's brute strength, and Kimiko's accelerated fire power to defeat the sapphire dragon. Should anything go inharmonious to the plan, I shall restrain the sapphire dragon temporarily with my ice abilities." Omi glanced at his three teammates and gave a cheeky grin. Kimiko frowned.

"Sounds good, but we're going to need to catch the sapphire dragon off guard; unless we want to be turned into mindless blue zombies." Raimundo frowned and took a bite out of his candy bar.

"We should ambush it." Omi furrowed his brows in contemplation.

"That would be the most astute course of action…" Raimundo sighed.

"But if it even catches a scent of us before our ambush, we'll be life sized jewelry. We need a distraction for it." Omi furrowed his brow.

"Perhaps an enticing lure would be sufficient." Raimundo raised a brow.

"You mean bait." Omi smirked.

"Precisely."

* * *

Raimundo stared at the trees surrounding him before sighing.

"Remind me why I'm here." Omi frowned from his position in a nearby bush.

"Because your powers are the most ineffective against the sapphire dragon." Silence engulfed the area after Omi's reply. Raimundo gave a short exhale as he plopped down on the grass and sat cross-legged. A few minutes passed before a blue mass appeared directly behind Raimundo, its cloudy breath coloring the air blue as it angled its head as if it were about to dive.

"Earth!" Clay sprung in the air and hooked the sapphire dragon by the back of its neck, slamming it to the ground before a dust cloud appeared in the area.

"Fire!" Kimiko summoned a scorching blaze and directed it at the sapphire dragon. Omi grinned.

"The plan is working!" Suddenly, Kimiko's fire powers halted. She frowned and called her element again, but not even a spark lit.

"This isn't good." The sapphire dragon rose from the ground and glared at Kimiko, giving a low growl before baring its fangs.

"Earth!" Clay pounded a fist into the side of the dragon, but the attack had no effect. Clay frowned as the sapphire dragon slowly turned its head towards him.

"Ice!" Omi furrowed his brows and attempted to summon his element once more, to no avail.

"Fancy feet!" Omi watched as a figure blurred past Clay and Kimiko before the two appeared beside him. Raimundo dropped Clay unceremoniously on the ground as Kimiko crossed her arms. Raimundo then rubbed his arms and winced.

Clay scowled and tipped his hat. Omi frowned.

"My element will not obey me…" The small monk voiced. Raimundo frowned.

"That's probably the interval Master Monk Guan mentioned." Raimundo frowned and emptied the bag of shen gong Wu, picking up the fancy feet, Tongue of Saiping, and the two ton tunic.

"These are the only Shen Gong Wu that are real. The rest are con tools made by Chucky." Kimiko frowned.

"What about the interval you mentioned?" Raimundo frowned.

"It looks like we can't use our elements every five minutes." Kimiko frowned and was about ask Raimundo how he came to the conclusion before Omi began to speak.

"You used your element continuously to determine the exact time that it would be rendered unusable by the sun chi lantern." Raimundo grinned.

"Precisely. You can say how amazing I am later. We've got ten seconds before show time."

"We don't have ten seconds." Clay's voice interrupted, his gaze directed upwards. The other three monks noticed a large looming over them.

The monks looked up to see the sapphire dragon, their gazes grim. Raimundo frowned and tossed Omi the tongue of Saiping.

"Think fast." Omi frowned and held the wu up to his mouth.

"Birds, swarm!" The monks watched in relief as the birds attacked the sapphire dragon unrelentingly, until the dragon once again surrounded itself with a blue blaze, effectively catching the birds and turning them into blue minions.

"Fire!"

"Wind!"

A fiery sphere surrounded the sapphire dragon before it disintegrated. The monks watched as a black statue fell to the ground.

Clay tipped his hat. "Guess this means trainin' time is over."

"Thought you guys would take longer than this." The monks turned at Dojo's voice to see the aforementioned dragon, Master Monk Guan, and Chucky.

"Excellent work, young monks." The Monks grinned before Master Monk Guan spoke again.

"Since you finished so early, you have plenty of time to scrub the bathhouse, mop the grand halls floors, and see to it that the shen gong wu are returned to the vault." Master Monk Guan ignored the monks groans and took the Tongue of Saiping, Two Ton Tunic, and Fancy feet, afterwards placing the shen gong wu in a bag.

Master Monk Guan tossed Raimundo the bag of shen gong wu and handed Kimiko, Omi, and Clay two scrubbers and a mop. Omi snatched his cleaning tool and set off to complete his chores, with Kimiko trudging behind. Clay took the mop and headed towards the grand hall, and Raimundo ambled towards the Shen Gong Wu vault.

Raimundo gave a skeptic glance at his surroundings as he trudged towards the vault. At the moment, his element was whirling around him, seemingly distraught, and Raimundo understood something just wasn't right. He slung the bag of shen gong wu over his shoulders before his eyes roved the area once more.

"A little bit on edge, aren't we?"

Raimundo turned around, coming face to face with Chase young.

* * *

**So the ending may not be the most creative...I didn't edit anything...and my beta reader's eating my candy...Once again, apologies for the late update. Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**meme12345bunny,** **TheXGrayXLady,** **Disciple of Darkness, Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disciple of Darkness; I like the new name. I've got some reading to catch up on during the weekend, and your story's on my list, along with a few others...**

* * *

"I certainly didn't expect you to come here and get your shoes dirty." Raimundo could've sworn he saw a twitch.

"I'm the one on edge?" Raimundo brought his arms in front of his face to block an abrupt punch, wincing at the force before performing a back flip to gain distance.

"Your right hook's certainly gotten better." Raimundo jumped and landed a solid kick to Chase's head, but the attack didn't have its' intended effect. Chase stood still, and didn't even blink, and Raimundo could've sworn he'd at least sprained his ankle. Chase grabbed Raimundo's leg and threw him into one of the temple's walls.

"Your skills however, have some significant improving to do." Raimundo frowned as he caught Chase twitch again. He then noticed that the temple fountain had a piece chipped off of it, and water was flowing on the ground. He then realized why Chase was twitching.

"Can't believe Jack didn't fix that glitch yet." As the Chameleon bot looked at its' feet, Raimundo grabbed the fake blade of the nebula and chucked it at the robot, slicing its head clean off. He stood before a green mass knocked him in the air.

Raimundo rubbed his head as he landed on a scaly surface.

"Jack Spicer's robots attacked the temple," Omi voiced, crossing his arms and frowning. "They were far more sophisticated than usual, but I had little difficulty handling them." Kimiko rolled her eyes.

"Aside from that, two new Wu went active a few minutes ago." Raimundo's brows rose.

"Two?" Omi nodded and unrolled the scroll.

"The Daiyu Dagger and Aria's spear." Dojo spat out a feather before turning to glance at the monks.

"According to my memory, both Wu should be somewhere in Europe." Raimundo peered at the scroll before loosening his grip on Dojo's scales.

"Just in case, Omi and Kimiko will take the Daiyu Dagger, and I'll go with Clay to find the spear."

"First stop, The Tower of London." Dojo glided close to the ground before Kimiko and Omi jumped off. Dojo turned his enlarged head to glance at Kimiko and Omi.

"The Dagger should be somewhere inside the tower. If my memory's right, you can't miss it." Dojo then ascended through the air and glided northwest.

* * *

Clay whistled as he took a view of their destination.

"This place looks mighty pretty." Raimundo hopped off of Dojo and glanced at the area. Dojo shrunk and slithered under Clay's hat.

"Carcassonne…I don't remember hiding the Wu here…" The dragon muttered. Raimundo shrugged.

"You don't remember hiding a lot of Wu." The three sauntered through the fortified city, taking in their surroundings and searching the area.

"I'm getting a stronger signal from over there," Dojo voiced, pointing to an unattended vending stand. Raimundo and Clay sauntered towards the stand.

"Mystical artifacts…" Dojo mumbled, reading the stand's sign. Clay raised a brow and lifted the spear from behind it.

"This was easier than I thought it'd be." Dojo furrowed his brows.

"Someone must've found it and put it here…" His eyes roved over the spear skeptically. "It's definitely genuine." Raimundo ran a hand through his hair.

"No bad guys? Spicer and the hag aren't even here, and didn't Chase have an interest in these wu?" Dojo crossed his arms.

"I agree. Something's not adding up."

* * *

"Perhaps we shall search a different area." Omi voiced, glancing at the numerous paintings on the walls.

"But this area is most wondrous…" Kimiko frowned.

"Dojo said we couldn't miss it…but we've pretty much searched this whole place. We should've found it by now…" Omi stared almost transfixed at a row of suits of armor.

"Perhaps the Wu is once again hidden in normal view." Kimiko lifted up a rug before wrinkling her nose at the dust and standing.

"It's 'plain sight', Omi." Omi furrowed his brows. "That too." The small monk noticed a suit of armor that seemed different than the others and frowned. He sauntered up to it and glanced at the head area perplexedly.

"There is something even about this one…" Kimiko raised a brow and sauntered up to it.

"It's something 'odd', Omi. And maybe it's the glowing dagger sticking out of its back." Omi's brows rose before he ambled behind the suit of armor.

"The Daiyu dagger…" Kimiko pulled it from the armors torso and placed it in her arrow sparrow pouch.

"Looks like it must be a day off for the heylin." Omi raised a brow and peered around the area.

"It appears as if they are slacking. But, I am overjoyed at the prospect of not being graced with the presence of Jack Spicer's most annoying robots." Kimiko held up the serpents tail.

"I second that." Omi placed his hand on the shen gong wu before Kimiko called its' name, activating it before the two strode through the walls to reach the outer area. When they reached outside, they spotted Dojo, whom was enlarged, and Raimundo and Clay. Clay glanced at them almost worriedly, and Raimundo was laid on Dojo's back, his arms behind his head.

"What took you so long?" It was more of a smug statement than a question. Clay tipped his hat and glanced at the two. Omi ambled towards Dojo and jumped on his back, with Kimiko in tow.

"We didn't spot any Heylin when we found the Wu, how 'bout you two?" Clay questioned, glancing at Kimiko and Omi.

"Same here." Kimiko replied. Omi turned to glance at his teammates and frowned.

"It appears as if the Heylin may have lost interest in the chuanshuo wu." Omi placed his hands in their opposing shirtsleeves before his brows furrowed in contemplation.

"Or the Heylin forces have sent us on a crazy duck hunt." Kimiko sighed.

"It's 'wild goose chase', Omi." She corrected.

"That too," Omi said, peering at the sheng gong wu scroll. "Jack Spicer attacked the temple at roughly the same time that a shen gong wu went active, seemingly to distract us from retrieving the Shen gong wu. But perhaps there is an ulterior motive."

Kimiko eyed Omi with interest.

"And what would this ulterior motive be?" Omi's brows furrowed.

"I do not know, but perhaps Master Fung may know something."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I know this ending may not be pleasant, but it's all I could muster at this hour. I do hope you review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**meme12345bunny,**** Disciple**** of Darkness,****TheXGrayXLady, Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Dojo landed in the temple courtyard to see Master Fung standing near the ruined meditation garden. He shrunk in size before slithering under Clay's hat. Master Fung glanced at the monks before speaking.

"Accompany me to the meditation room, young monks. There is something I must tell you." The monks and Dojo followed Master Fung to the meditation room, each sitting cross-legged on the burgundy floor. "It appears as if our enemies have gained an unexpected advantage." Raimundo raised a brow.

"What advantage? We've been kicking Heylin butt." Master Fung glanced at Raimundo before his eyes grew weary. "Apparently, Chase was in possession of a scroll that pertained to the whereabouts of a rare Gǎnguān dragon." Omi's brow rose.

"Gǎnguān dragon?" Master Fung nodded and glanced at Dojo.

"It's a dragon like me, but it can't shape-shift and only has the ability of heightened senses." Master Fung gazed at the monks and stroked his goatee.

"Hannibal successfully pilfered the scroll, but he was too late. Chase has already ascertained the location of the dragon. Hépíng, the last Gǎnguān dragon, was found in the yin-yang world." Master Fung hesitated before continuing. "Chase Young has already used Hépíng in his Lao Mang Long soup." The monks' eyes widened slightly before Raimundo gave an uneasy glance to Master Fung.

"How did Chase get to the Yin-Yang world without the Yin and Yang Yo-Yo's?"

"He didn't," Master Fung replied, frowning slightly. "I had two elder monks do an inventory of the Shen gong wu, and it appears the Yin and Yang Yo-Yo's that were in the vault were counterfeits." Master Fung sighed.

"Young monks, Chase Young is now a far more dangerous opponent. I advise you all to avoid engaging in combat with him if possible." Master Fung stood.

"You may all rest now. I fear tomorrow may be a long day."

* * *

"You guys sure are trainin' hard." Chucky voiced, taking a sip of his juice. "And early too." Omi frowned and dodged a blow from Clay before drawing his Shimo Staff.

"Of course I am training hardest of all." Omi transformed his Shimo Staff into a whip and lashed at Clay's ankle, effectively tripping him.

Master Fung stroked his goatee with a contemplative frown etched on his features.

"It is imperative that the young monks retrieve the next Shen Gong Wu rather than Chase Young." Master Fung watched as Kimiko aimed a fireball at Raimundo, effectively causing a small fire to light on Raimundo's head.

"The destructive power of these foes is more than enough to destroy this earth as we know it."

* * *

Chase's lips contorted into a scowl as he watched the monks train through his crystal ball.

"Watching the little cheese-ball again?" Wuya voiced, peering over Chase's shoulder. Chase glanced at Omi before sighing.

"He'll be an obstacle…but once I free the Chuanshuo siblings, I suppose I may be able to persuade him to see which side is better for him." Wuya frowned at Chase's reply and glanced through the throne room's ceiling at the sky.

"It is taking quite a while to activate," She voiced. Silence engulfed the throne room before Wuya's eyes glowed yellow. Chase grew a smirk before standing.

"Finally."

* * *

"Looks like we've got our chores done early," Clay said, placing the Longi kite back in its' respective area of the Shen Gong Wu vault. Omi grinned.

"And with hours to spare, there is plenty of time for Clay and Raimundo to teach me the wondrous game of baseball." Kimiko pulled out her PDA.

"And I can check out the new beta release of goo zombies twelve." Dojo slithered from under Clay's hat.

"And I can…" He stopped mid-sentence and shivered slightly.

"Take you four to the newly activated Wu." The monks groaned before Dojo slithered onto the vault staircase.

"I'll go size up while you kids take the Wu you need." He voiced before exiting the vault. Omi sighed and pulled out the dingy sack that was usually used for storing the Wu.

"I suppose baseball will be postponed…" He muttered, placing the monks Wudai weapons in the bag. Kimiko placed the lotus twister and Star Hanabi in the bag before Clay placed the Fist of Tebigon and orb of Tornami in the bag. Raimundo placed a few choice Wu in the bag before the monks sauntered out of the vault. They were greeted by an enlarged Dojo and two elder monks.

"Be careful, Young monks." Master Fung voiced. Master Monk Guan remained stern faced.

"And don't let my training go to waste."

* * *

"I don't see why we had to go on this stupid hike…" Jack muttered, clinging to the straps on his backpack. The man with him frowned and wiped sweat from his brow.

"Your mother believes that you're spending too much time in the basement, and I agree." Jack glared at his father before scowling.

"We could benefit from some father son bonding time, and what would be a better place to do it than at the height of the Inca Empire?"

"In front of the TV." Jack grumbled. His father raised a brow.

"What was that son?"

"I said I agree." Jack lied, forcing a grin. His father shrugged before pulling out a map.

"Let's see…the temple of the sun should be just past that clearing—

Jack's father heard a steady beep before he lowered his map. He glanced at Jack's watch -the source of the noise- and frowned.

"That's quite a strange toy…" Jack inwardly frowned. A shen gong Wu went active, and it was close too.

"Um…" Jack glanced at his father.

"I think I dropped my goggles back on the trail." With that, Jack sprinted off, ignoring his father's worried calls. He ended up in front of a stone building, panting from exhaustion. He glanced at his watch before entering the area. Following the directions on his watch, he ambled down a dark hallway before turning to his right and stumbling upon an area with five stone doors.

"Let's see…" Jack glanced at his watch before smirking and striding to the door in the center. He opened it before his eyes widened.

* * *

**Review please! I know it's short, but I plan to update again soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**meme12345bunny, Thanks for the review!**

* * *

"Remember kids," Dojo voiced, darting through the air.

"Don't let Chase get this one." He landed in front of a stone building and sized down, slithering under Clay's hat. The monks strode towards the building as Dojo grew more uneasy.

"And I just remembered; Dashi had a few visual traps set up for whoever found the wu." The monks entered the temple before their probing gazes turned into wary glares. In the center of the room, Chase Young's hunched over form was visible. His lips curved into an irritated scowl before he spoke.

"Great…you misfits have impeccable timing…" Omi, oblivious, of the sarcasm, was the first to respond.

"Of course I have impeccable timing! I am the greatest xiaolin warrior…" Omi trailed off as Chase morphed, seemingly unwillingly, into his reptilian form. The yellow monk shifted into a stance and braced himself for an attack, but Chase lunged for Raimundo before rearing back a clawed palm for an attack.

Raimundo's eyes narrowed before he quickly grabbed Chase's palm and dropped on his back, kicking the now animalistic warrior into the wall. He landed in a stance and frowned.

"Omi, Clay, get the wu. Me and Kim will handle dragon breath." Clay frowned, and Omi did the same. The little monk was about to protest, but Clay interrupted him.

"Can do, partner." He took off in the direction of the shen gong Wu as Omi reluctantly followed. The young monk scowled as he ran through the dark corridor.

"Master Fung said to avoid battling Chase Young." Clay tipped his hat. "That'd be jus' about impossible if we wanted to rustle up the Wu." Omi silently agreed with Clay's logic before his mind jumped to another thought.

"But perhaps I would have been the better choice for battling Chase."

* * *

"Don't you think Omi would be the best choice for battling Chase?" Kimiko shot a few fireballs at Chase before glancing at Raimundo.

"He knows Chase's moves better than any of us." Raimundo eyed Chase Young's stagnant form before replying.

"Dojo mentioned something about visual traps. I figured Omi's tiger instincts would come in handy."

Chase bolted for Kimiko, aiming a clawed fist at her face. The shorter warrior grabbed Chase's wrist and dropped for a sweep kick, but Chase back-flipped. He'd managed to dodge the attack seconds before Raimundo landed a powerful kick from his side, sending Chase crashing into a wall. He shifted into a stance and waited for Chase to reveal himself when he heard an animalistic growl.

His eyes darted upwards to see Chase in mid pounce.

"Fire!" A burst of flames erupted from Raimundo's side, slamming into Chase and sending him crashing through the ceiling. Raimundo glanced at the Chase shaped hole in the ceiling and grinned.

"Sweet." Kimiko ceased the fire in her hands before frowning. "Didn't Chase seem…different?" Raimundo's brows rose.

"You mean crazier?" Seconds after the reply, Chase's form came crashing through the wall beside Kimiko. Kimiko performed a back-flip to dodge the attempted strike seconds before Raimundo slammed the Fist of Tebigon into Chase's face, sending him flying back outside.

"Sure I noticed," Raimundo voiced. "Kinda hard not to."

* * *

Clay and Omi stared confusedly at the empty glowing pedestal.

"Dojo…" Omi muttered. "What is this?" Dojo lazily slithered from under Clay's hat.

"I can tell you it's not the Wu." The reply earned glares from Clay and Omi. Dojo slithered up to the pedestal and furrowed his brows.

"Judging by that abnormal glow and…" Dojo sniffed the air. "That smell…I'd say the wu was here…which means…" Dojo's eyes widened.

"It's the end of the world!" The reptilian creature dove under a nearby rock. Clay pulled Dojo from under the rock and frowned.

"We gotta find the Wu before Chase gets his dirty snake hands on it." Omi's brows rose.

"But snakes do not have hands." The yellow monks eyes fell on a piece of paper that rested beside the pedestal. He strode towards it and lifted up. Clay peered over Omi's shoulder and glanced at the paper.

_'Dear Xiaolin wannabez, I, evul boy genius Jack Spicer, got the Wu first.'_

Clay tipped his hat.

"Yup, it's definitely Spicer." Omi frowned and scurried towards the exit with Clay and Dojo in tow. The three exited the room to see twelve more doors added to the area. Omi and Clay's brows rose before they glanced at Dojo. Dojo frowned lazily.

"Looks like the traps Dashi set up a bunch of centuries ago…" The two elemental monks glared at Dojo.

"Were you not with Dashi when these traps were placed? Perhaps you remember a vital detail that could-

"It was almost fifteen hundred years ago kid." Dojo spoke, interrupting Omi. "And there's Wu residue everywhere…I can't get a good reading." Clay glanced at Omi and the little monk nodded before closing his eyes.

The dots on his forehead glowed before his eyes snapped open.

"The leftmost hallway." Moments after the statement, the monks were lifted several feet off of the ground. Omi eyed the large stone hand that'd captured him before glaring at the new arrival.

"Crush them, but make sure it doesn't get too messy. After all, this is a historical area." Omi glared at Wuya and squirmed in the rock creatures grip.

"You and Jack destroy the temple on a daily basis!" Wuya shrugged.

"Bad history." Clay glanced at Wuya before sighing.

'We ain't got time to dillydally." He struggled slightly in the rock creatures grip before grabbing the serpent's tail from his pocket.

"Serpent's tail!" Clay phased through the rock creatures hand, landing on top of its' enclosed fist.

"Earth!" He kicked the rock creatures head into the head of the rock creature that held Omi, effectively rendering the rock creatures temporarily useless. Omi landed gracefully on the ground before glaring at Wuya.

"Ice!" He shouted, creating a thick barrier between the passage and Wuya. Omi ran through the leftmost hallway with Clay and Dojo in tow. His lips curved downwards as his feet clapped against the ground.

"We must stop Spicer before he reaches Chase Young."

* * *

**I've gone and caught myself quite a bad cold, and apparently I'll have to go visit family out of town tomorrow, so my updates may not be as frequent until sometime next week. Please review! Criticism is welcome too...**


	18. Chapter 18

**meme12345bunny,** **Angelbaby97,** **TheXGrayXLady, Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Raimundo delivered a jump kick to Chase's head before back flipping and landing in a stance.

"Looks like you're off your game today." Chase's eyes narrowed before he lunged for Raimundo once more.

"Fire!" A barrage of fireballs slammed Chase from his side, sending him flying into another wall. Kimiko raised a brow.

"It's like he keeps forgetting there're two of us." Raimundo frowned.

"I've broken more of a sweat sweeping the grand hall." Kimiko's lips curved downwards.

"He's taking a longer time to get back up." She voiced. Raimundo frowned and peered through the dust clouds. He suddenly felt something whiz by his side and turned to see Kimiko get face palmed by Chase. She was sent flying through a wall. Chase, still in midair, didn't give Raimundo time to exhale and whipped the wind monk into a wall with his tail.

Raimundo wiped blood from the corner of his lip and winced before standing and taking a stance.

"Cheap-shot…" He muttered, glaring at Chase's form. His brow quirked at what he saw.

Chase was standing in the middle of the area, grasping his head and growling like a wild animal. Chase glared at him before lunging for the teen. Raimundo frowned and ducked to avoid a swipe from Chase, moving in for an easily dodged sweep kick. Raimundo back flipped and landed in a stance moments before Chase suddenly appeared behind him. The animalistic warrior smacked Raimundo into a wall with his tail and gave a low growl. Raimundo regained his footing and scowled at Chase's sudden increased speed. The formerly armored warrior appeared in front of Raimundo before grabbing the younger warrior by his neck and slamming him to the ground.

Chase let out another growl as he lifted Raimundo and slammed him into the ground again. Raimundo scowled and punched Chase in the face; effectively getting the animalistic warrior's clawed hands away from his neck. He stood and took a stance before glaring at Chase.

Chase appeared in front of Raimundo once more before clawing across the younger monks' chest. Raimundo dropped in for a sweep kick, but Chase's clawed hand unexpectedly gripped his neck.

Chase tightened his grip on Raimundo as the latter monk struggled against the grasp.

"Fire!" A funnel of fire spiraled into Chase, forcing him several feet backwards as his clawed feet scratched against the ground.

Kimiko frowned as she concentrated her fire on Chase's form.

"Are you ok?" Raimundo rubbed his neck and stood.

"I'm good…" Raimundo raised a brow as he noticed the fire funnel that was still pummeling Chase.

Raimundo noticed the confused look on Kimiko's face and followed her gaze. His eyes widened slightly as he saw Chase morphing. Yet this time, the appearance was different. His claws slowly extended as his scales darkened, and his tail seemed to grow as sharp as a blade.

Chase's eyes snapped open further, revealing a blood red shade. Raimundo frowned as he noticed Chase building up resistance to Kimiko's flames. The animalistic warrior disappeared once again as Raimundo's eyes widened.

"Watch out!" Kimiko's eyes widened as Chase's form appeared in front of her. She felt an arm snake around her waist before she heard Raimundo's voice.

"Wind!" Raimundo thrust his fist in Chase's face with enough force to send the older warrior flying backwards.

"This must be what Master Fung warned us about…"

A clawed foot suddenly slammed into Raimundo's face. Chase whirled around in mid-air, attempting to swipe Kimiko with his tail, but Kimiko ducked to dodge. She back flipped to gain distance before taking a stance. Chase's eyes narrowed before he extended his hand.

Kimiko raised a brow as she noticed a black flame swirling in his palm. It flickered before Kimiko's eyes widened. She ducked seconds before a beam shot from Chase's palm, tearing through the wall behind her and several trees that were in the path.

The beam narrowed before disintegrating in Chase's palm. Chase disappeared before suddenly appearing in front of Kimiko and rearing back a clawed hand. Chase's eyes darkened before he crouched slightly. Raimundo's arm soared over his shoulder before he grabbed it and slammed Raimundo to the ground. He then whirled around and smacked his tail into Raimundo, sending the younger monk flying to the side.

He extended his palm towards where he hit Raimundo, the black flame spiraling and flickering once more.

Kimiko frowned before standing and aiming another burst of fire at Chase. The armored warrior went unaffected by the blast and narrowed his eyes as a beam shot from his palm once more. It hit Raimundo dead on before ripping through the wall and tearing down several trees.

Chase's eyes slowly moved to Kimiko's form before narrowing.

"Fire—

Before Kimiko could commence her attack, Chase gripped her neck and aimed another palm directly at her face.

The black flame swirled in his palm as Kimiko struggled. It flickered seconds before a high pitched voice rang through the area. "Chase! I got the Wu!" Kimiko's eyes widened. Chase's animalistic eyes darted to Jack before concentrating on the item in his hands. When he saw the scepter, he instantly began to revert to his human form.

He unceremoniously chucked Kimiko on the ground before sauntering towards Jack.

"Good work, worm." Chase took the scepter before glancing at Kimiko.

"Now you shall bear witness to the beginning of the end." Kimiko's eyes narrowed.

"You won't get away with this…" Chase only smirked before holding up the scepter.

"Scepter of Sicilia!"

The area flashed white before an ear shattering explosion rocked the area. Clay, Omi, and Dojo slid into the area before Clay anchored himself to the ground, resisting the wind from the explosion.

"What is happening?" Dojo clung to Clay's hat to keep himself from flying.

"The energy from the scepter was the only thing that kept this place together. Now that the energy's being used for something else…" Dojo trailed off before his eyes widened.

"No…" The color flushed from Dojo's face before the explosion ceased, the dust clearing.

Seven unfamiliar figures were situated beside each other, each with their own weapon.

Dojo's ear piercing high pitched scream rang through the area before he dove under Clay's hat. One of the male figures eyes narrowed.

"It's that blasted gecko." The female in the center scowled as her eyes roved over Omi, Clay, and Kimiko.

"Children?" She muttered. Clay and Kimiko eyed the scene warily. Clay and Omi strode by Kimiko and frowned.

"I'm assumin' Spicer managed to give Chase the Wu." Kimiko nodded and clutched her injured arm. Clay frowned and tipped his hat.

"I reckon we've got ourselves a first class worst case scenario here." Omi stared at the new arrivals before frowning perplexedly.

"They do not appear to be that great a threat…" Clay frowned. The new arrivals were just standing where they'd been released. The burly teen lifted his hat. "Maybe Dojo can give us some info." He pulled the green dragon from his hat. Dojo raised his brows before he caught view of the Chuanshuo siblings. He released a high pitched shriek before losing consciousness.

"Dojo?" Omi voiced concernedly. Clay frowned.

"He fainted." Omi glanced optimistically at the siblings.

"Perhaps they have used their time in imprisonment to decide that evil was not their path." Kimiko frowned.

"Maybe they are truly good now." Omi voiced, grinning. "Perhaps I can convince them to join the Xiaolin!"

Kimiko raised a brow.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Omi…" Kimiko trailed as she noticed Omi had already gone. The little monk sauntered up to the siblings, the height difference slightly discouraging him. The siblings stopped their conversation when Omi spoke and stared at the small monk.

"Hello!" Omi voiced cheerfully. "I am Omi," He gestured to Clay and Kimiko.

"And these are my friends, Clay and Kimiko." He smiled perplexedly as he noticed Raimundo was nowhere in sight before continuing.

"We are xiaolin monks—

"Lasso boa boa!" Clay roped Omi away from the area seconds before a sword slammed down where he was. Clay bent backwards as if limboing as an axe soared where his neck was. He was forced into in ungraceful backflip, landing before giving a scowl. He glanced at Kimiko and tipped his hat. "Where's Rai?" He questioned. He followed Kimiko's gaze before his eyes rested on Raimundo's unconscious form.

"Well that's jus' great." Clay summoned a thick earthen wall before glancing at Kimiko and Omi.

"We need to round up Rai and get outta here—

Clay cut himself off as he heard his barrier shatter like glass. He felt something yank his arm before he was slung across the air. He winced as he felt his back slam against a rock face.

The male figure that grabbed him appeared in front of him and raised a sword to strike.

"Ice!" The male figure's arm was encased in ice as Omi slid in front of him.

"A pity you did not choose the path of good."

* * *

**It turned out longer than expected, but I hope you enjoyed it! And I hope you review too.**


	19. Chapter 19

**meme12345bunny,** **Vrow,** **Niceysmiles197 Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

The man narrowed his eyes before the ice on his arm shattered. He crashed the hilt of his sword against Omi's head, sending him flying through a hole in the wall. He looked down to finish Clay and raised a brow as he noticed the burly teen was missing.

"Earth!" Clay's foot crashed against the back of the swordsman's head, sending the man crashing against a wall. He landed on the ground and scowled as he waited for his opponent to emerge from the dust cloud. Meanwhile, Kimiko strode next to him and frowned. Omi had managed to sneak back in the area undetected, and he stood next to his two teammates as Dojo emerged from under Clay's hat. Clay glanced at the dragon.

"You came back. Care to give us intro's and info 'bout these incredibly rude cowpoke's?" Dojo frowned before slithering on Clay's shoulder.

"That's Jin." He muttered, glancing at the swordsman. He then glanced at upwards, tensing as he noticed a shadow looming above them.

"Maybe we could save the intros for later?" The monks followed Dojo's gaze before quickly rushing from their positions. An oversized hammer slammed down on the area where they'd been. The wielder of the hammer landed seconds after, swinging the hammer around him and effectively pounding Omi's side. The little monk was sent flying seconds before Kimiko started her counter offense.

"Fire!" She shouted, aiming the burst of flames at the hammer wielder. He frowned before aiming the bottom of the hammer at the flames.

Kimiko's eyes widened as the hammer seemed to absorb the flames before lighting with blue flames. The hammer wielder appeared behind her before slamming his weapon into her back, sending her soaring into a tree.

"Earth!" A rock pillar erupted under the hammer wielder before a boulder diagonally slammed into his chest, crushing the hammer wielder to the ground. Clay jumped from the ledge he was on before landing and taking a stance. Omi and Kimiko stood by Clay, the three monks backs pressed against each other.

"We need to get out of here, fast." Dojo voiced.

"You guys are just Wudai warriors; you're no match for these guys." Kimiko sighed.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Dojo." The monks took stances and prepared to attack. One of the female siblings pulled out what appeared to be a small, golden chain bracelet.

"Bùxiǔ chains." She muttered. The monks found themselves wrapped in tight glowing chains as the hammer and sword wielders moved in for an attack.

"What in tarnation?" Clay voiced, struggling in the binds. Kimiko and Omi struggled in their binds also, but to no avail. The monks braced themselves for the blows as Dojo slithered under Clay's hat.

"Shoku pulse, wind!" A gale force wind slammed the sword wielder into a wall before Raimundo appeared in front of the hammer wielder and slammed his leg into the hammer wielders side. The hammer wielder crashed against the floor before Raimundo landed and threw a glance at his chained teammates. He pulled a shen gong wu from his pockets before aiming it at them.

"Emperor Scorpion."

The chains on the other three monks disappeared as Raimundo tossed Dojo the Wu. Clay grinned and tipped his hat.

"'Bout time you woke up." Raimundo raised a brow as his eyes roved over his teammates' injuries. He glanced at Dojo before his eyes rested on the siblings.

"Dojo, you think you could get them out of here?"

Dojo frowned, and the Wudai monks did the same.

"You want us to leave you here?" Clay questioned, glaring at Raimundo. Raimundo glanced at the siblings.

"Those powerhouses certainly won't give us a chance to leave unless they're distracted." Omi eyed Raimundo.

"And you intend to be the distraction." Omi stated, frowning.

"We're definitely not going to let you do this." Kimiko voiced, crossing her arms. "It's way too dangerous." Moments later, the monk's brows rose as they heard an audible click. They glanced at the ground, noticing that a faint blue light was emanating from the outdoor flooring. Seconds later, the ground under the monks exploded in a blue fury.

Dojo transformed and tore through the air like a bullet, picking up three of the monks and shooting through the sky. Seconds after Dojo's departure, a familiar hammer flew towards the dragon, a long chain attached to the end.

A powerful wind whistled through the area before pushing against the hammer and forcing it to the ground. The hammer wielder glared at Raimundo and caught his weapon as it fell.

"It seems I've found my second worthwhile challenger."

Omi rubbed his head before glancing back at Macchu Picchu, his eyes growing a look of confusion. He eyed two of his teammates before frowning.

"Where is Raimundo?"

Dojo frowned.

"He's still fighting." He replied, flying faster than before. Clay tipped his hat as Kimiko frowned.

"Don't worry, that kid can handle himself. He's always got a good plan." Dojo furrowed his brows. "Well, almost always."

He peered through the clouds and frowned as he dove to make a landing at the temple. He landed in the courtyard before sizing down and slithering towards the temple entrance. Master Fung strode from the temple and glanced at the monks.

"I assume that the Chuanshuo siblings have been released." Dojo's brows rose.

"How'd you know that?" Master Fung gestured upwards before the monks and Dojo looked up and noticed the green thunderclouds that plagued the sky. Dojo blinked.

"You think I would've noticed that before." Master Fung stroked his goatee as his eyes roved over the monk's forms.

"Where is Raimundo?" His only replies were solemn demeanors and an earful of silence.

"I see." The elder Master turned to enter the temple and gestured for the monks and Dojo to follow. They strode through the old wooden hallways before they sat in the meditation room as Master Fung sat cross-legged, stroking his goatee.

"I would like for you all to explain what occurred." His calm gaze rested on Omi, and the little monk knew that Master Fung wanted him to initiate the explanation. Master Fung's demeanor remained calm through the explanation, and once the Monks finished, he stood.

"I shall inform the elder monks." He frowned inwardly as his gaze directed at the monks. "And you shall have your injuries treated by Guyu." The monks nodded as Master Fung exited. Clay frowned and waited until Master Fung was out of earshot to speak.

"I dunno 'bout you two, but my injuries can wait. We need to get to the scroll room and see what info we can get 'bout those guys."

* * *

**This chapter might not have come out as well as the last one, but still, I hope whoever reads it likes it. Please review! The more reviews, the faster the updates!**


	20. Chapter 20

**meme12345bunny,** **crazychick14, Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

"Perhaps this one could give us some helpful information…" Omi plucked his chosen scroll from the shelf, noting its dark purple color before rolling it open, oblivious of the chain reaction he'd instigated when he removed the scroll from its supportive position. The scrolls at the higher areas toppled onto the monk, burying him in a pile of ancient paper.

Clay tipped his hat before shoving his hand in the pile and pulling Omi out. The smallest monk's eyes roved over the piles, searching for the purple scroll he'd dropped. His eyes widened slightly as they witnessed the all of the scrolls in the pile suddenly turn dark purple, as if an ink of that color had spilled on them, but they were dry to the touch.

"What is this?" Omi muttered, his yellow fingers roving over the scrolls as Dojo slithered into the area.

"Well this is fantastic." Dojo muttered, his eyes roving over the dark purple scrolls. "This has Hannibal bean written all over it."

Kimiko glanced at Dojo with interest.

"You mean you've seen this before?" Dojo nodded at Kimiko's question before frowning.

"Before Hannibal bean was imprisoned in the Yin Yang world by Chase, the glorified fruitcake used this technique on the temples entire stash of scrolls." Omi frowned.

"But why would Hannibal do that?" The little Monk questioned. Dojo sighed.

"To this day, I have no idea." Clay tipped his hat.

"I s'pose we'll have to find another way to get some info…" Dojo rested his head on one of his small clawed hands.

"If only there was some way to jog my memory a little…" Omi's eyes lit.

"Perhaps we could use one of the Shen Gong Wu!" Dojo shuddered.

"I'd probably turn into that two headed menace and eat anything with a head." Kimiko dug in her backpack.

"Maybe some visuals will help…" She pulled out her Kimiko bot and pressed its chin. An image projected on the scroll room wall before Dojo's brow rose.

"My Kimiko-bot managed to get some snaps of who we're up against." Kimiko voiced.

"That's Kintojo." Dojo spoke, glancing at the hammer wielder. She then paused it on the sword wielder.

"That one's Jin." Once more, it was paused on five others.

"That's Eluosi," He muttered, pointing to a petite female brunette. He then gestured to another female, this one with ebony and violet hair. "Aria…" His gaze soon shifted to a female figure who bore dark hair and eyes . "Daiyu…" Penultimate, his eyes rested on a male figure before his lips curved downwards. The man was large and, he wore dark red and green armor, a large axe slung over his shoulders, and his hair was black.

"This one's Aruisi Kitari." Dojo stroked his red goatee. "You do not wanna get on his bad side; he's got a record as a ruthless warlord who shoots to kill." Dojo sobered before his gaze rested on the final sibling.

"This one's Sicilia," He voiced. "She's experienced with Heylin magic, and I mean the forbidden part of it." Omi frowned.

"The dark arts." Dojo nodded. "Precisely," He voiced. "She knows more magic than Wuya, and she knows every dark corner about the lao mang long soup."

Dojo slithered to the floor and frowned.

"Each one of these guys have their own special abilities, and since there are seven of them, we're outnumbered and out-experienced." Kimiko raised a brow.

"We?" She questioned. Omi's eyes optimistically lit.

"You plan to join us in our battles?" The little monk questioned. Dojo rubbed his head nervously.

"I'll skip on the battling part; I have no intention of becoming a pair of dragon skin boots." Kimiko stuffed her robot back in her backpack before glancing outside.

"I'm gonna stock up on Wu, you guys get the silver manta ray ready." Dojo frowned.

"Hey, you guys are still in no condition to fight." Kimiko ignored the small dragon and exited the temple before ambling towards the vault. She rung the familiar chimes of the vault before the stairs lowered.

Her eyes roved over the dark stone that coated the vault as she sauntered down the stairs. She paused slightly as she heard a yelp. An agitated voice soon followed.

"Shut up you idiot. Do you want the monks to find us?"

"You don't have to call me an idiot." Kimiko heard a groan before a voice soon spoke again.

"Just bag whatever Wu you can get your hands on. Those pitiful brats will probably show up soon." Kimiko strode further down the vault to see Jack and Wuya, forcing herself to suppress a groan.

"Just get out before I kick your butts." Wuya raised a brow and placed a hand on her hips.

"Hmph, not much of an entrance line." This time, Kimiko's groan slipped out.

"I am so not in the mood for this right now." She lit her hands with her element whilst glaring at the two. Wuya shrugged and snapped her fingers. Several rock creatures materialized, crushing the vault's walls due to their size.

"Pets, keep her busy while I steal from the temple." The rock creatures glared at Kimiko before one swiped its' large arm at her.

Kimiko jumped and used the moving arm as a stepladder before jumping and swinging her good leg at its head.

"Fire!" The head exploded when Kimiko's foot made contact. The other rock creature attempted to slam its' fist down on Kimiko, but the fire warrior back flipped off of the headless rock creature seconds before it made contact.

The rock creatures eyes widened as it noticed it'd crushed its' comrade. Jacks brows rose as he stuffed the Mikado arm in his bag.

"They're lamer than my Jackbots." Wuya's brow rose as she momentarily paused. Jacks brows furrowed.

"Oh wait…that didn't come out right…"

Kimiko scowled as she stuffed a flaming fist in one of the rock creatures' chest.

"Fire!" The rock creature exploded before Kimiko landed on the ground. But she'd forgotten about her injuries and landed on her bad leg. She winced before crumbling to the ground. The rock creature, seeing an opening, moved its fist for an attack.

"Earth!" A familiar voice boomed before Clay intercepted the rock creatures' blow with his left fist, crushing the monsters fist.

"Ice!" Omi shouted, freezing the monster entirely. He threw a glance back at Kimiko.

"Are you alright Kimiko?" The yellow monk questioned, taking a stance.

"Mostly…" Kimiko replied wincing as she stood. Clay frowned and clutched his throbbing shoulder before glaring at Wuya. Wuya paid no attention to the monks and snapped her fingers, summoning more rock creatures. Jack pressed a button on his watch.

"Jackbots, attack!" The familiar robots zoomed near the rock creatures and waited for the monks to go on the offensive.

"Ice!" Omi shouted, freezing the feet of the rock creatures. Clay slammed his hand in the side of the vault.

"Earth!" He shouted seconds before cylindrical pillars horizontally erupted from the walls, slamming into the rock creatures heads.

"Fire!" Kimiko shouted, hurling a rather large fireball at the rock creatures. The attack crushed them against the vaults walls before they reduced to mere pebbles. The monks heard a rather high pitched tone before several beams shot at them. One hit Omi square in the chest. The little monk yelped before several more beams shot at Clay and Kimiko. Clay's shoulder and leg were hit as Kimiko's arm and leg took a few shots.

Wuya's brows rose as the jackboots ceased fire.

"What is wrong with you today?" She vocally wondered, glancing perplexedly at the monks. "Normally you wouldn't break a sweat pummeling Jack's toys." She ignored Jack's indignant protests as her eyes roved over the monks. She soon noticed that Omi was clutching his ribs, Clay was applying pressure to his shoulder, Kimiko was concentrating her weight on one of her legs, and the irksome wind warrior was missing. As realization dawned, her lips twisted into a crooked smirk.

"Oh this is just laughable." Wuya began. "You must've thought you could beat those Neanderthals, and you paid the price."

Wuya glanced at her nails before continuing.

"I suppose this is what Fung should've expected, entrusting children to such a duty." She slung her bag full of Wu over her shoulder and glanced at Jack's robots.

"Finish them." She ordered. Jack glared at Wuya and frowned indignantly.

"Hey, don't give my Jackbots orders." Wuya frowned before Jack turned and smirked at the monks.

"Jackbots, finish them!" Jack ordered as Wuya rolled her eyes. The robots' lasers made an eerie noise as they lit blue.

A flash of blue appeared before the robots in the area fell to the ground, save for one.

A figure appeared in front of said one robot before a foot moved towards it. Almost as if in slow motion, the foot touched the robot before it was sent flying into Wuya, knocking the witch into a wall and rendering her unconscious.

The monks recognized the figure as Master Fung before noticing the holes that were in the Jackbots. Jack stared at Wuya's unconscious form, his jaw dropping as he cradled his bag full of Shen Gong Wu. He glanced at Master Fung before chuckling nervously. Master Fung's hardened gaze slowly moved to the redhead before the teen spoke.

"Um…" He stepped backwards, bumping into the vault's wall and dropping some of the Wu.

"I'll just leave these here…" He dropped the bag of Wu on the ground before noticing the monk's glares. He lifted the golden tiger claws from his hands before dropping them on the ground.

"And you can have this too…" He pressed a button on his Heli Pack before glancing at Wuya.

"I'll just be going now…" He activated his Heli Pack and flew past the Monks, and out of the vault.

Master Fung turned to eye his students before sighing.

"Go to the medical ward. Your injuries must be treated."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Finally got to updating after the long, awesome weekend.**

**I love soda. Mondays…not so much.**

**crazychick14,** **meme12345bunny,** **TheXGrayXLady, Thanks profusely for the nice reviews!**

**And on a side note, this Chapter's **_**really**_** rated T. **

* * *

Raimundo frowned as his eyes roved over his opponents. The sword and hammer wielders took their stances and kept their gazes on Raimundo's form before the hammer wielder disappeared.

Raimundo back flipped seconds before an oversized hammer slammed through the ground.

"Wind!" Raimundo called in mid back flip, spinning like a top before a curving twister encircled him, pounding into the hammer wielder and sending him flying before Raimundo landed and took a stance. The sword wielder glanced at the hammer wielder before scowling.

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponent." He voiced, glaring at Raimundo before his eyes shifted to the wind that swirled around the monk. He scowled before rushing forward with a sudden burst of speed and striking at Raimundo with his sword. Raimundo blocked the attack, launching a series of wind blades as the cling of metal echoed from the swordsman's continuous blows.

The swordsman smirked before disappearing as Raimundo's brow rose. Seconds later, the hammer wielder appeared and slammed his weapon into Raimundo's chest. The monk was sent flying backwards before he crashed into a stone building. The two weapon wielders took stances as they waited for Raimundo to attack.

"Wind!" Raimundo burst from the rubble with increased speed before launching his foot at the hammer wielders face. The hammer wielder was propelled backwards as Raimundo's attention went to the sword wielder. The wind warrior propelled himself vertically through the air as the sword wielders calm gaze followed. He then heard a low whistle before he directed his gaze to his feet. His lips curved downwards as he saw his feet were being encircled with wind.

"Hn…" He muttered. "Interesting…" He was propelled through the air before halting directly in front of Raimundo. His gaze went to the wind warrior before he frowned.

"It seems I cannot move…" Raimundo's right arm swirled with a mini tornado.

"Yeah, that's only temporary." Raimundo replied before rearing his arm back for a punch. He thrust it forward seconds before his gaze shot upwards to see the hammer wielder. His weapon struck downwards, sending Raimundo crashing to the ground seconds before the hammer wielder landed near him. He repeatedly slammed his weapon down on Raimundo before slinging it over his shoulder and glancing at the sword wielder.

"There's something different about this one." The hammer wielder voiced, his gaze aiming at Raimundo. Raimundo groaned before pushing himself up and sitting, panting slightly.

The hammer and sword wielders both glared at him. The hammer wielder raised his weapon for a strike and frowned perplexedly as the monk disappeared.

He glanced back seconds before he and the sword wielder were blasted by a sudden blast of wind.

Raimundo took a stance and waited for his opponent to strike, shifting into a stance. His eyes darted around the area, not detecting even the slightest trace of the hammer and sword wielders. His gaze lingered on the five other siblings and Chase Young before he inwardly tensed. They were seemingly just watching, as if they were spectators at a sporting event. Raimundo's eyes grew more focused before he jumped to avoid a jab from the sword wielder, afterwards standing on the sword and performing a back flip, landing his foot in the hammer wielders face. The hammer wielder was sent backwards before Raimundo landed.

The swordsman scowled before growing a blaze of speed and torpedoing towards Raimundo and slamming his hilt against the monks kneecap. Raimundo didn't even have time to suppress a yelp when the hammer wielder suddenly appeared in front of him and slammed his hammer upwards at Raimundo's face.

The monk was sent soaring through the air before he landed rather harshly on the ground. The sword wielder pressed a booted foot to Raimundo's chest before holding his sword above it.

The swordsman's gaze remained on Raimundo's exhausted form before he attempted to plunge the sword through the younger monk's chest.

The monk called his element, aiming a wind blast at Jin and sending him a few feet backwards before he stood and summoned a whirlwind. The powerful gusts whipped dust in the air and blocked the view of both enemies.

Chase's eyes narrowed.

"They're toying with him. Tell them to finish him." One of the female siblings frowned.

"You obviously lacked the skill to do so, so I suggest you cease criticizing Jin and Kintojo's methods." Her eyes concentrated ahead as the dust began to clear. Her eyes soured as she noticed what appeared to be a large weapon.

"Cannon blaster, lightning!" Raimundo's voice echoed before Chase's eyes widened. An oversized ball of electricity zipped towards them before exploding and sending wind blades slashing through the area. Chase frowned as he lowered his arm from his face, the explosion and wind blades subsiding. The wind warrior was nowhere in sight.

"He got away." The hammer wielder voiced agitatedly. He began to saunter into the woods before a female voice caused him to halt.

"Wait." He turned around to glance at his sister and frowned. His sister's gaze went to the axe wielder.

"Kitari, perhaps you could deal with the Xiaolin child whilst I find a suitable place to raise my castle." The axe wielder slung his weapon over his shoulder before disappearing.

* * *

The sound of footsteps and heavy breathing filled a sloped, dark, and grassy area of Macchu Picchu as Raimundo hurried down the area, avoiding rocks and vines before stopping behind a tree. He rested his back against the base of the tree and pulling the Deng Emerald from his pockets. With any luck, he'd be able to contact Dojo for a ride and check up on the others.

He opened his mouth to activate the shen gong wu, but before he could, he heard a twig snap. He glanced from behind the tree, thinking that it was just an animal and he was paranoid, but his thoughts changed as he saw one of the Chuanshuo siblings surveying the area.

Raimundo frowned as he noticed it wasn't either of his two former opponents; it was the axe wielder. He watched as the axe wielder's weapon transformed into a machete. He chopped down a few vines to clear the way before frowning.

Raimundo's brow rose as the axe wielder's weapon transformed once more, shrinking to the size of a small sword. He tensed as he noticed the older warrior getting too close to him before suppressing a sigh of relief as he seemed to cluelessly amble down the mountain.

Though, he regretted letting his guard down as soon as he felt something cold and sharp press against his throat. His eyes slowly moved to the side as he noticed that the axe wielder's arm had snaked around the tree, along with his very sharp and intimidating weapon.

"You proved yourself to be a formidable opponent…" The axe wielder voiced, pressing his blade more firmly against Raimundo's throat. "But still, you lack experience." Raimundo winced before his gaze went to his pocket. He had the serpents' tail…if he could just reach it…

He inconspicuously moved his hand towards his pockets before Kitari's gaze followed what he was doing. He quickly dragged his weapon across Raimundo's throat moments before the latter activated the serpents' tail. Raimundo collapsed to the ground and clutched his throat. He'd managed to activate the serpents' tail before he was decapitated, but the axe wielder had already cut deep.

Kitari glared at Raimundo before frowning and changing his weapon into an axe and exiting the area.

Raimundo's vision blurred as his eyes rested on the Deng Emerald.

* * *

Dojo slithered onto the cold grounds of the temple courtyard before giving a loud yawn and scratching his back. He pulled a sandwich from his ear and munched off of it before his ears began twitching.

"Eh…that never happened before…" He shrugged before taking another bite of his sandwich. "It still tastes ok…"

_Dojo…_

He could've sworn that was Raimundo's voice. His eyes slowly moved to the sandwich before he chucked it to the ground and let out a squeal.

"What did you do to me?"

_Dojo…It's me…I'm using the Deng Emerald…_

Dojo felt a flood of relief before he mentally replied.

"Oh…" He lifted his sandwich before chomping on it.

_I need you to get back to Macchu Picchu as fast as you can…It's really urgent…_

Dojo twitched again and frowned as he sensed a cease in Shen Gong Wu use. He hurriedly morphed into his larger form before shaking his head.

"No time for that." He shrunk and slithered to the vault and rung the chimes before plucking the golden tiger claws from a drawer.

"Golden tiger claws!" He shouted, slashing at the air and summoning a purple portal. He slithered through it before ending up in the muddy and humid grounds of Macchu Picchu.

His eyes surveyed the area, darting from singed and wet trees to the occasional piece of clothing and chirping cricket.

"I thought this'd be easy…" He muttered, slithering down the slope of the mountain. He slithered through the bumpy and grassy slope until his eyes rested on the deng emerald. One of his brows rose as he lifted the Wu.

"Strange…" His eyes then moved to a nearby tree. Two shoed feet were viewable from his position. He slithered to the area before he recognized the tennis shoes as Raimundo's. His eyes widened as he glanced at the Monks full form and noticed his condition.

"No…"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Vrow, crazychick14, Disciple of Darkness, Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

"It has been three days and he has not even awoken…"

Kimiko gave an irked groan as she lifted her head from her pillow.

"It's four in the morning Omi. Half the temple's still asleep…" Omi frowned before wiping sweat from his brow.

"It is quite filly in here…" Kimiko sighed.

"It's 'stuffy' Omi."

"That too." The small monk strode up to a window before jumping up to it and sitting on the sill, afterwards opening the window and grinning as a cold breeze swirled into the room.

"Much better." Omi voiced before moving into his usual upside-down meditation position. He felt something furry rub against his nose as soon as he shifted into his position. He wrinkled his nose before opening his eyes and seeing the dark eyes of a squirrel. He yelped before falling from his position on the window sill.

He almost instantly composed himself and took a stance.

"I will not allow you to intimidate me with your fuzziness!" Clay awoke and glanced at Omi from the chair he had fallen asleep on, suppressing a chuckle. Kimiko glanced at the scene and smiled.

"Can you guys keep it down? It's kinda early…" The three active monks blinked before glancing at the medical bed. They saw Raimundo shuffle in the sheets before placing a pillow under his arm.

"You have awoken! Ooh, I am most joyous!" The monk tightly embraced Raimundo whilst grinning widely. Kimiko and Clay's expressions were filled with relief and joy. Omi hadn't been informed of what happened to Raimundo, but Kimiko and Clay knew the details.

Omi noticed Raimundo turning a blue shade before he ceased embracing the older monk and grinned even wider, if possible. Raimundo yawned before swinging his feet over the medical bed and slipping on some slippers.

Clay tipped his hat upwards.

"I reckon you should get a littl' more rest. You got quite a number done on ya." Raimundo frowned and sauntered towards the exit.

"As much as I'd like to sleep right now…" Raimundo's gaze rested on the soft, cushiony medical beds mattress.

"I'm hungry…" Clay smirked as Kimiko rolled her eyes. The cowboy was the first to reply.

"Me too. I guess an early breakfast wouldn't hurt…"

* * *

Raimundo gave a small frown as he watched his teammates train together. He'd wanted to join them, but they'd refused to let him even so much as spar. He released a small sigh as he moved his arms behind his head, positioning himself to rest on the tree branch he laid on.

"Man, this sucks…" He muttered as he watched his teammates train.

"Cats eye draco, arrow sparrow, fire!" Kimiko shouted, releasing a barrage of winged flames towards Omi before the little monk thrust his arms forward and summoned a tide of water to counterattack.

The area filled with steam before Clay's voice was heard.

"Earth! Omi was suddenly catapulted in the air, an earthen pillar visible where he once stood. The monk frowned before performing a flip in midair and landing on the ground, sliding slightly backwards before taking a stance.

"Ice…" Omi trailed off as he heard a high pitched buzzing sound emanating from the area. Clay tipped his hat upwards, his brow rising as Kimiko's lips curved into a confused frown. Raimundo sat upwards from his position on the tree and frowned.

"What is that—

A sound akin to a detonation rang through the area as the temple exploded in a fiery rage. The monks' robes billowed and whipped around in the explosions wind as the monks covered their eyes to shield themselves from flying debris.

They uncovered their eyes to see a blazing temple surrounded by smoke. Their eyes widened before they heard an icy voice emanate from the area behind them.

"I hope you enjoyed the demonstration." The monks turned to see their new foes, all seven of them, staring at them with calm demeanor's. Omi's expression was unreadable as he clenched his fists.

Suddenly, the swordsman charged towards the monks with incredible speed, raising his sword for a strike. Raimundo jumped from his position on the tree and spun in the air, slamming a leg into the swordsman and taking a stance.

"Omi, Clay, you guys put out the fire and get as many people out of the temple as possible." The two nodded before Omi aimed his hands at the temple.

"Water—

The little monk ducked as a sword soared over his head before performing a flip and turning around in the air, kicking away Jin's sword after he'd attempted to strike him.

Raimundo frowned at the situation before his gaze went to the other siblings, noticing that there were only five.

"Fire!" Kimiko shouted, pummeling the hammer wielder with a flurry of fire seconds before his weapon nearly contacted Clay.

"Shimo staff," Omi shouted as his weapon broke in half and morphed into two pistols. He aimed one at Jin and one at the temple.

"Water!" Surges of water erupted from both pistols, crashing into Jin and keeping the temples flames at bay. He dropped his pistols and back flipped moments before a blast of red energy hit where he once stood. The yellow monk glared at Jin before extending his hand. His Shimo staff flew into his palm before he took a stance.

"Surrender or prepare for a most humiliating defeat!" Jin scoffed.

"How arrogant." Omi frowned before charging towards the larger warrior and transforming his Shimo staff into an icy battle mace. Jin frowned and parried Omi's blows before finding an opening and thrusting his sword downwards at Omi. The little monk smirked before agilely sidestepping and striking his Shimo staff at Jin's face.

Unexpectedly, Jin grabbed the head of the frozen mace seconds before it made contact. He clenched the weapon tightly before it shattered into pieces. Omi blinked.

"This cannot be good." Jin gripped his weapon by the blade and swung the hilt like a baseball bat at Omi, sending the yellow monk crashing into one of the temples flaming walls.

"Omi!" Clay worriedly voiced before taking a step to the side to avoid a hammer that seemingly fell out of nowhere. He eyed the hammer wielder before tipping his hat upwards.

"You gotta watch where you put that thing." The hammer wielder grunted.

"I always pay attention to where I aim my weapon." The hammer wielder then chucked his weapon at Clay. The younger warrior encased his hands in earth and punched the hammer to the side before the hammer wielder appeared in front of him. Clay aimed a fist at the hammer wielders face, but the cowboy's opponent suddenly crouched as the hilt of his hammer took the brunt of the blow. In a split second, the hammer wielder yanked the chain to his weapon and swung it around, slamming it into Clay and sending him on a demolition course full of trees, rocks, and ash.

"Clay!" Kimiko voiced anxiously before ducking to dodge of green energy. She back flipped and pressed her back to Raimundo's, glaring at the female warrior that shot at her.

"We're surrounded and obviously outnumbered." She said, taking a stance.

Kimiko rolled her eyes before concentrating on the enemies. She frowned as she noticed their relaxed stances before she soon detected several sharp projectiles darting for her and Raimundo.

"Wudai fire shield!" She summoned the familiar shield before lowering it as the threat subsided. The fire and wind warriors then heard a battle cry and looked up to see the hammer wielder.

They both ran in opposite directions as the hammer pounded where they'd been. A large crater was formed due to the force of the strike, sending shockwaves through the ground.

"Incendi Exsto!" One of the female figures shouted, shooting orbs at Raimundo and Kimiko. The two launched into a series of agile flips as their opponent hastened her pace. She eventually ceased firing and eyed the two elemental warriors.

"Are you ok Rai?" Kimiko questioned, throwing a glance up at Raimundo after noticing the taller monk's sluggish flips.

"You seem a bit groggy…" Raimundo frowned slightly and drew a sharp breath.

"I'm fine…" Kimiko's lips curved downwards as she noticed Raimundo unconsciously clutching where his ribs were bruised.

"The odds here aren't in our favor..." Kimiko shot a few fireballs at the sword wielder as he attempted to get in a strike. Raimundo glanced at the sword wielder before noticing a vital detail.

"Where'd the others go?" Moments after the question, a familiar oversized hammer slammed into Raimundo's chest, sending him flying backwards. The axe wielder then appeared behind the monk as he was still airborne. He swung his weapon at Raimundo's back, sending the monk flying forwards before he landed on the ground.

Kimiko's eyes widened before she aimed a large burst of fire at Raimundo's attackers. The sword wielder appeared in front of her and spun his sword like a propeller, disintegrating the fire.

"As if I'd let you interrupt their process." Kimiko scowled before her attention went to the female figure that suddenly appeared. She pulled out what appeared to be a disc and threw it in the air. It swerved and swiveled in the air before soaring past the clouds and disappearing. Kimiko noticed a spot in the sky glowing a crimson red and raised a brow perplexedly.

Time seemed to stop as the sky's color differed. Black and white spilled across the sky like paint on a canvas as a smoky ring surrounded the area above Raimundo. Seconds later, the area flashed white as a crimson red beam shot from the ring, slamming down on the ground and sending debris and chunks of ground flying.

Kimiko shielded her eyes from the debris and wind from the attack before the effects subsided. She lowered her arm from her eyes to see a large crater where the axe wielder carried Raimundo's stagnant form on his shoulder. She frowned before taking a stance.

"I won't go down without a fight." The five other figures suddenly appeared around her, standing in a circle. The sword wielder suddenly appeared behind her and slammed the hilt of his weapon into her head. The fire warriors' vision blurred before she lost consciousness. Jin, the sword wielder, smirked and slung her over his shoulder.

"We didn't expect you to."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	23. Chapter 23

**crazychick14, TheXGrayXLady, Disciple of Darkness, Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Master Fung coughed faintly as his vision blurred. Plumes of smoke and blazing flames surrounded him as he ambled through a temple hallway. He'd managed to reach an area that hadn't been scorched, and stopped to catch his breath.

"Hello." Master Fung glanced at the person who spoke before inwardly frowning. It was sicilia, but she didn't seem to have violent intentions, so Master Fung remained in his 'relaxed' position as the chuanshuo sibling began to speak..

"I assume you are the current head of this…" Sicilia glanced at the statues and plants in the area before frowning.

"…Repulsive establishment." She finished, glancing at Master Fung's badly singed right arm. Master Fung frowned.

"You assume correctly." She warily observed Master Fung before responding.

"I have a request for you." Master Fung nodded for her to continue.

"I want the Mosaic Scale, the Heylin Seed, and the Emperor Scorpion." Master Fung's brow rose.

"I'm afraid I cannot fulfill your request at this moment." Dojo popped up from Master Fung's shirt and pointed a finger at Sicilia.

"Or any moment! You thought we'd just hand you a psychopathic scorpion, a crazy tulip, and the trump card of all Shen Gong Wu?" Sicilia's gaze went to Dojo before she frowned.

"I was attempting a diplomatic approach to this situation."

"Yeah right…" Dojo muttered as Sicilia glared at him. Sicilia then glanced at Master Fung.

"Then perhaps you shall witness the consequences of your refusal." Sicilia turned and sauntered away from the elder monk, making a right turn as Master Fungs lips curved further downwards. He glanced through one of the temple's broken windows and raised a brow as he noticed the sky's black and white color. The area flashed before the ground shook viciously, sending some of the temple's burning ceiling crumpling to the ground.

Dojo gulped.

"What was that?" Master Fung's demeanor grew stern before he quickly ripped off a piece of his robe, tied it to his singed arm, and rushed out the temple and into the grey clouded courtyard. His eyes flashed a look of anger and concern before he clenched his fists and glared at the sight that greeted him. Six of the siblings were seemingly standing in the air, four of them towing the elemental monks on their shoulders. Sicilia sauntered towards them, her feet silently padding against the ground.

"We will take these children into our custody until you cooperate." She voiced calmly before disappearing, along with the other six as arrows shot where they'd been seconds ago. Dojo glanced at the temple's elder archers before frowning solemnly. Master Fung's expression became unreadable as he turned and glanced at the temple, noticing the flames had been extinguished.

"It appears we have been forced into a most capricious scenario."

* * *

"Of course China would be a great place to start ruling the world. And with my help, you'll have no trouble doing it. I've beaten those Xiaolin losers tons of times and—

"What is with all of these children?" Sicilia voiced, interrupting Jack's verbal resume. Jack frowned.

"I'm not a child." Sicilia stared at Jack in brief silence before frowning.

"If you possess an ability or talent that I may utilize, then I suggest you immediately show me. Otherwise, leave; I have no time to play with you." Jack smirked and pressed a button on his watch.

A large insect like robot flew into the room as Sicilia's brows rose.

"What is that hideous contraption?" Jack sighed.

"It's not hideous…" Jack glanced at the green slime that leaked from the robots tentacles. "It's cool." He pressed more buttons on the watch before the insect robot flew to a window. Jack removed his watch and handed it to Sicilia, whose brows rose as she viewed the mountains of China from the monitor on the watch.

"I call it the Dragonfly X-2. It's got a built in camera and a transmitter that can transmit video to any digital monitor in the world. Plus it can shoot lasers and play rock music."

"Interesting…" Sicilia muttered, glancing at the monitor. "Is there any possibility that any of the elder monks possess one of these…monitors?" Jack's brows rose.

"I'd be surprised if they knew what a toaster oven was."

"Toaster oven?" Sicilia questioned as Jack sighed exasperatedly. His eyes then lit as an idea crossed his mind.

"Yeah…they might have Kimiko's PDA."

* * *

"Ugh…" Omi muttered as he sat upwards and glanced around to take in his surroundings. He frowned as something wet dripped on his head and sighed as he noticed the iron bars and lack of furniture. He glanced at his chained hands before further observing the area.

"I feel worse than a pigs lunch…" Omi glanced behind him to see who spoke, noticing that Clay and Kimiko were also chained, and slowly gaining consciousness.

"Where are we?" Kimiko questioned, glancing at their surroundings. Clay glanced at his wrists and frowned as he noticed his handcuffs were far thicker than the others were. He glanced around and noticed Raimundo was face down on the floor, his legs and wrists handcuffed and chained.

"I'm not likin' this one bit…" Clay muttered, glancing at the red liquid that dotted the cell. Omi frowned and attempted to saunter to the bars to get a better view of the outside, but fell face forwards on the ground. He glanced back to see that he and the others were chained to the back wall before frowning.

"This is a most inconvenient situation." Omi voiced as he attempted to muster his element. "It appears I cannot use my element." Clay attempted to break his handcuffs and frowned.

"Me neither." Kimiko attempted to call a flame and frowned.

"No juice." Omi listened for Raimundo's voice and frowned before glancing back and noticing Raimundo's face down position.

"Is he—

"Dunno partner." Clay voiced, answering Omi's unfinished question.

Kimiko frowned and sighed angrily.

"Will someone tell us what's going on?" The sword wielder, Jin, poked his head into the area and blinked.

"Ah, the children are throwing a tantrum…" Omi's brow rose.

"Children? We are not mere children! We are skilled warriors of the Xiaolin order, sworn to protect and serve under the Xiaolin way—

"What's pizza?" The monks' brows rose at Jin's seemingly random interruption of Omi's rant. They then noticed the restaurant menu in Jin's hands and blinked. Jin continued.

"My sister wants me to feed you children and I don't quite feel up to slaughtering a boar at the moment."

"Pizza's nice and all…" Clay began, eying the menu. "But we'd really like some baby back ribs." Omi and Kimiko glared at Clay as the larger monk tipped his hat.

"What?" The burly cowboy muttered defensively.

Jin closed the menu and stroked his goatee.

"Baby back ribs it is then…is there anything else you'd like?" Omi's eyes lit with hopefulness.

"Perhaps the keys to this cell?" Jin's face darkened moments before a dagger flew past Omi's head and into the cells wall. Jin then grinned at the monks and lifted the menu.

"Maybe you would all like some orange juice…" Clay frowned and tipped his hat.

"Could ya answer a quick question fer me?" Jin glanced at the burly monk perplexedly.

"I suppose." Clay gestured to Raimundo, whom was still in the same spot.

"Is he alright?" Jin frowned and glanced at the unmoving monk before stroking his goatee.

"I am not quite sure." Jin exited the area before Clay plopped back down and sighed.

"Well he was helpful." Kimiko spoke, glancing at Raimundo's stagnant form. Clay tipped his hat.

"Least we can get some good grub…"

* * *

Sicilia stared disinterestedly at Chase as the latter glared back at her, his eyes bearing an irked appearance.

"What do you want?" Sicilia questioned. Chase frowned.

"I want a little gratitude. I freed you, and I expected a reward." Sicilia's brows rose before a curious look crossed her features.

"And what reward did you have in mind?" Chase's eyes flashed with a look of impatience.

"The Diadem."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And even more thanks on the way if you review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**crazychick14, meme12345bunny, Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

The sorceresses' brows knit before her lips curved downwards.

"I know what happened to Hannibal," Sicilia voiced, seemingly changing the subject. "He gave you power, and you threw him in a world full of lost souls." She appeared a few feet in front of Chase before continuing.

"Why should I give you power and expect you not to do the same to me?" Chase frowned, growing more impatient as the seconds passed before deciding to do a little subject changing himself.

"Then I'm sure you know that I've allied with Hannibal on a few occasions." Sicilia suppressed a scoff.

"Allied? You and I both know that you were simply getting close to the bean so that you could kill him when he got reckless."

Chase scowled and warily observed Sicilia. The sorceress sighed before continuing.

"Unfortunately, Hannibal is not as foolish as you originally assumed. Perhaps you perceived him as a threat, but he is far more than just a threat." One of Chase's brows rose as Sicilia pulled what appeared to be a necklace from her pocket.

"This is my Diadem." Sicilia suddenly appeared in front of Chase, pressing the necklace to his forehead moments later. Chase's eyes widened before he morphed into his recent reptilian form and roared in agony.

"Any utilizer of the Lao mang Long soup's powers is weakened by my Diadem, due to the fact that it has a piece of the first Heylin comet embedded in its stone."

Sicilia's brow quirked at Chase's animal form before she pocketed her Diadem and watched as the armored warrior reverted to his human form. He glared daggers at her before she continued.

"Because of Hannibal's reckless mentor, Hannibal possesses a Diadem that has the ability to execute any immortal."

Chase frowned and crossed his arms.

"That's nonsense. If Hannibal possessed such an item, I would've been dead a long time ago." Sicilia sat on her throne and leaned her head on her fist.

"That would be true if Hannibal knew how to use his weapon." Chase's eyes grew an interested appearance.

"You're saying the bean possessed the power to kill me, but did not know how to use it." Sicilia frowned.

"He possesses the power to kill me too; which is why you need to kill him before he does so to us." Chase frowned.

"What of the Diadem?" Sicilia sighed.

"The Count's Diadem is useless to me, but you'd gain enough power to rid the world of the Xiaolin, Hannibal, and my siblings and I. Allowing you to gain such an item would be a death wish for me." Chase glared at Sicilia before the sorceress added to her statement.

"Fine. I shall give you the Count's Diadem, but…" She appeared in front of Chase again, bearing a serious demeanor.

"Only if you swear allegiance to me." Chase's eyes narrowed.

"I bow to no one." The two magical beings glared at each other for a few moments before Sicilia turned around and sauntered to her throne.

"Fine," She voiced, plopping on her seat. "You shall simply execute Hannibal then." Chase scowled.

"What makes you think that I'll follow your orders?" Sicilia suddenly appeared in front of Chase, pressing her diadem to his forehead as the armored warrior involuntarily morphed and roared once more.

"Simply put, you wouldn't want me to accidentally let this fall into the hands of the Xiaolin." She pocketed the item before Chase reverted and scowled.

"Even if I were to follow orders, killing Hannibal will not be an easy task." Sicilia disinterestedly sauntered out of her throne room.

"The difficulty of this task is your concern, not mine." Chase glared at Sicilia's retreating form with a contemplative scowl.

* * *

Clay's eyes roved over his food before a wide grin spread across his features.

"Mm…honey Barbeque…" He muttered before massacring his meal. Omi and Kimiko munched on their pizza's before Omi's eyes trod to Jin's form.

"If you do not mind my question…" Jin glanced at the yellow monk and frowned.

"You have shown us quite the amount of hospitality…so it is somewhat clear that perhaps you do not possess bad intentions, so why are we being held captive?" Jin grinned in realization before placing his book down. Kimiko's brow quirked as she noticed the books title was Slang 101.

"You are in our captivity because you are our hostages." Omi grinned and plopped down on the floor.

"Oh..." He voiced before realization struck. "_Oh_. So that means…" Omi stood and took as best a stance he could in his handcuffs.

"You _do_ possess bad intentions!" Jin frowned and lifted his book.

"Finish eating your pizza." Omi scowled before sitting back down and uttering a small 'hmph'.

"S'cuse me," Clay voiced, momentarily ceasing the assault on his food.

"But, why're we bein' held hostage? Usually the bad guy tries to get rid o' his enemies." Jin's eyes roved interestedly over his book.

"You're not dead yet because we need something from your teacher." Kimiko's eyes grew a look of interest.

"You want something from Master Fung?" Jin nodded.

"We want a mystical item and a few Shen gong Wu. As soon as your teacher decides to relinquish those few Shen Gong Wu to us, we will release you from our custody and enslave the world." Omi blinked.

"What Shen Gong Wu do you desire?" Jin turned a page in his book.

"The Mosaic Scale, the Heylin Seed, and the Emperor Scorpion. But as interest, we plan to request the Sands of Time also."

Omi sighed and glanced at his teammates. He attempted to summon his element moments before his handcuffs suddenly snapped.

"Jin, restrain the yellow one, I've run into a problem." Omi raised a brow at the unfamiliar voice before attempting to free his teammates. Jin then suddenly appeared inside the cell and slammed Omi into the cell's wall before turning the monk around and placing on a new pair of handcuffs. He then reappeared outside the cell and glared at a seemingly empty space.

"What was that? You're usually more careful with your restrictive techniques." A female figure then appeared where Jin was glaring. She frowned before closing her eyes.

"They're far more advanced than expected for their age…" She glanced at Clay, Kimiko, and Omi.

"I'd say those three are at least Wudai level…" Jin's brows rose.

"Impressive…" He glanced at the three Wudai monks before he noticed his sister's eyes lingering on Raimundo's unconscious form.

"This one…" She frowned as she observed Raimundo. "He is probably a Master level monk…" Omi shot upwards and glared at the female figure.

"Impossible! Raimundo is only a Shoku warrior!" Jin's lips curved downwards as his eyes roved over Raimundo before he sighed.

"Eluosi," He spoke, referring to the female he had been conversing with.

"I assume you are having trouble taming their combined powers." Eluosi scowled.

"Trouble is a vast understatement."

"Then I suggest we hasten our efforts." Eluosi glanced up to see Sicilia, and Jack looming closely by.

"What brings you here so early in our dastardly plot?" Jin questioned, eying his sister curiously.

"I sensed the warrior's elements upsetting, so I decided to see how they were faring." She glanced at Jack before the teen grinned and pressed a button on his watch. The dragonfly X-2 then zoomed in the room, halting in front of the monks.

"Time to get a little video chat started…" Kimiko raised a brow at Jack's statement before her eyes viewed the camera on the robotic insect.

* * *

Master Fung's eyes grew somber as he glanced at the pile of his student's possessions, his ears cancelling out the noise of anxious elder monks shuffling around. Dojo slithered from Master Fung's robe before sighing.

"Wish we knew where they were…" Master Fung frowned before his ears picked up a beeping noise. His eyes went to Kimiko's PDA before Dojo slithered to the device.

"I always hated this thing's ringtone…or whatever that annoying tune is…" Dojo's eyes widened at the image on the screen before he shrieked, inadvertently chucking the PDA in the air. Master Fung caught the device before it struck his collar bone, lifting it to view the screen.

His brows rose as an image of a familiar sorceress flickered on the screen.

"Hello, Fung."

* * *

**Review please! I'm off to help my big brother put up Christmas lights.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks to meme12345bunny and crazychick14 for reviewing!**

* * *

Master Fung frowned before Sicilia grew a smirk.

"I hope you've at least considered relinquishing the Wu I requested." Master Fung remained silent. Sicilia frowned before the PDA displayed the monks, whom were each immersed in their own activities.

Omi ceased shouting at Jin before seeing Master Fung displayed on the Dragonfly X-2.

_"Hello Master Fung!"_ The elder Master's brow rose at Omi's demeanor. His eyes then roved over the other Monks. Clay was assaulting a stack of ribs with his teeth, sending barbeque sauce flying across the cell, and onto Kimiko's cheek.

_"Ew…"_ The fire dragon muttered, wiping the sauce off her cheek. Master Fung's eyes then went to Raimundo's face down, chained, unmoving form. They darkened instantly.

"Don't worry," Sicilia's face appeared on the screen. "He's not dead…yet." Master Fung frowned.

"There's been a change in my request. Add the Sands of time and Kuzusu to the list of items that you will surrender."

Master Fung remained stern faced, silence being the only reply to Sicilia's request.

"These children are Dashi's legacy. I assume their lives are of some importance to you." Master Fung sighed.

"You know that I cannot fulfill your request." Sicilia frowned.

"And you know that I have your young students." Master Fung didn't reply.

"I want the Shen Gong Wu delivered to Chase Young's citadel by tomorrow. If you can't meet my request, all four of your students will be executed by sword."

Sicilia cancelled communication before Master Fung sighed.

* * *

"Perhaps you have heard of leopard eating rice?" Jin stroked his goatee at Omi's question before replying.

"I believe I've mastered that Tai Chi technique, along with similar ones such as Lobster Poking Cheese and Spider Taunting Snake." Omi's eyes lit.

"Then you have probably also performed cricket chomping celery?" Jin nodded.

"A difficult one, but I mastered that almost 1400 years ago." Omi furrowed his brows as his mind roved over more techniques before Jin spoke.

"I believe that's enough chatter for now. I've just discovered quite the interesting bit of information in my new book…" He spoke, lifting up his Slang 101 book.

"Finally. It's been three hours of gibberish." Kimiko voiced before glancing at her handcuffs and frowning.

"I think I might've figured these things out." Clay raised a brow.

"Figured 'em out?" Kimiko nodded.

"The handcuffs probably cancel out our powers because there's some sort of Heylin magic on them. It looks like when there's too much usage in our powers, these things can't handle it and basically overload."

Omi frowned at Kimiko's explanation before standing.

"Then perhaps we shall all attempt to summon our elemental powers simultaneously to break free of these binds!" He audibly devised.

Clay frowned and tipped his hat.

"But we'd still have to get Rai and take out these wackos." The cowboy's eyes moved to Jin, who was immersed in his book.

"I bet if Rai wakes up, we'll have more than enough power to overload these things, plus we'd get more even in numbers." Omi grinned.

"A most wise idea Clay! We shall wait until Raimundo regains consciousness and then initiate a successful escape!" Omi's eyes rested on Raimundo.

"Though he should have awoken by now…" Jin turned a page in his book.

"He probably expired."

Kimiko and Clay glared at Jin as Omi's concentration lingered on Raimundo.

"But your female comrade sensed all of our elemental energy…Raimundo must be alive…" Omi stared at the wind monk before his brows rose. He remained silent for a few moments before his ears picked up the sound of faint snoring. A vein appeared on his head as he glared at Raimundo.

"This is not the time to be sleeping!" Raimundo shuffled slightly before groaning and sitting upwards.

"My head's killin' me…" He glanced at the chains on his wrists before his gaze traveled to Omi, Kimiko, and Clay, whom he noticed were also chained. He then glanced at the bars and frowned.

"Where are we?" He glanced at his ankles.

"And why do I have handcuffs on my feet?"

Raimundo attempted to summon his element before Kimiko, Clay, and Omi's chains snapped and fell from their wrists.

"Jin, the brunette's elemental energy just spiked. Render him unconscious before—

"Earth!" Clay boomed, punching the cages bars out and interrupting Eluosi.

"…They escape…" Eluosi finished, frowning. Raimundo blinked as he noticed he was still chained. Omi charged at Jin with a battle cry as Kimiko engaged in battle with Eluosi.

"Guys…" Raimundo ducked to dodge a fireball before hopping to the side to avoid a flying boulder.

"Little help would be nice, considering I can't use my element…" Omi back flipped to avoid a blow from Jin before glancing at Raimundo.

"Ice!" Omi shouted before Raimundo's chains froze. The wind warrior sighed in relief and bumped his wrists together before shattering his handcuffs, afterwards ripping away the chains that bound his feet.

He glanced at his battle engaged teammates before frowning.

"Wind!" He voiced seconds before powerful bursts of air pummeled Jin and Eluosi through the walls of the area.

Omi, Clay, and Kimiko's brows rose before they turned to glance at Raimundo. The brunette sped past them and turned at the doorway.

"We can't battle on their turf; we need to get out of here fast." The three Wudai warriors nodded before sprinting out of the room with Raimundo.

They tore through the hallways of the abode before speeding down what appeared to be the path to the exit, passing by a female figure whose brows rose. Omi sped in front of his team mates before crashing into something.

He fell on the floor and rubbed his head before glancing up to see a man with glowing red eyes brandishing a large, sharp axe.

"This cannot be good…"

Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay each took stances before Raimundo threw a glance back. He frowned as he noticed four of the siblings were standing behind him and his team mates.

"Oh, come on…" He glanced at the axe wielder before frowning. Clay tipped his hat.

"I reckon throwin' the first punch ain't the smartest thing to do in this particular situation."

"This is the one Dojo warned us about…" Kimiko said, frowning. Omi's demeanor grew serious before he took his lotus stance.

"Aruisi Kitari." Kitari frowned before striking his axe towards the monks. Clay encased his fists in metal, parrying Kitari's repeated blows.

"Fire!" Kimiko shouted, hurling a sphere of fire at Kitari. The attack hit Kitari dead on, but he wasn't fazed in the slightest. He ceased his assault on Clay and glared at Kimiko before slamming the back of his axe-head into Kimiko, sending the fire warrior crashing into a wall.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo voiced worriedly before ducking to avoid a strike from the axe wielder.

"Earth!" Clay shouted, jumping in and slamming his fist against Kitari's axe.

"Ice!" Omi shouted, freezing Kitari's weapon before moving in to shatter it. In a split second, Kitari moved his weapon to the straps on his back and elbowed Omi to the ground.

"Fire!" Kimiko sped in the area like a bullet, surrounding herself with blazing flames. She shot past Kitari before turning around and shooting a large burst of Fire at Kitari's back. The axe wielder didn't even flinch.

"Earth!" Clay shouted, jumping and thrusting a fist towards Kitari. Kitari frowned and grabbed Clay's fist, suspending the large teen in air.

"This never happened before…" The teen muttered as he struggled to release his fist from Kitari's grip. Kitari frowned before raising his other arm and wrapping his hand around Clay's neck. The trapped monk attempted to free himself from Kitari's grasp, but Kitari simply tightened his grip.

Raimundo frowned before sprinting up to the axe wielder, using his wind powers boost himself before using a burst of air to propel himself in the air directly in front of Kitari.

"Wind!" Raimundo whirled around in the air and crashed a wind propelled foot sideways into Kitari's head, sending him crashing into a wall.

Omi gaped at the scene as Raimundo landed on the ground. The wind monk winced as his right leg buckled.

"His head must be made of steel or something!" Raimundo winced again. "I think I broke my leg."

Raimundo glanced behind him as the other Monk's eyes followed his gaze. Five of the other siblings were glaring daggers at them, their eyes daring them to make even the slightest move towards the exit. Raimundo scoffed.

"Pfft, as if." He then turned and Gestured to one of the stone sides of the cave.

"Clay, take out that wall." Seconds later, Clay encased himself in metal and jumped through the wall, the stone shattering like glass before Raimundo outstretched his arms.

"Wind!"

A powerful whirlwind whipped around the area, sending dust and rocks flying as Raimundo formulated a plan.

* * *

Clay tipped his hat and glanced up at the hole he created in the Chuanshuo siblings' castle.

"Wonder what's takin' 'em so long…" Seconds after the audible muse, Raimundo freefell from the hole, with Omi slung over his shoulder and Kimiko freefalling beside him. The three landed on the ground before Raimundo's right leg buckled under him. Clay frowned before running towards his younger comrades and lifting Raimundo onto his shoulders.

"C'mon," He voiced before running opposite the castle, and rounding a corner. The monks sprinted for quite a while until Omi sped ahead of the group and crashed into air.

Omi extended a hand as the others stopped behind him. He roved his hand over where he'd crashed and frowned. Clay eased Raimundo on his two feet before observing what caught Omi's attention.

"There appears to be some sort of invisible barrier here…" Omi spoke, his eyes picking up a violet light emanating from the castle.

"That would be Eluosi's doing." The monks turned around to see Chase Young before frowning.

"Chase Young," Omi voiced before taking a stance. "I assume you have come here to recapture us." Chase stood still, his demeanor calm and his eyes closed.

"Quite the contrary," He voiced coolly.

"I'm here to help you escape."

* * *

**Finally finished this chapter! I think I'm going reward myself with some orange soda.**

**Review! **


	26. Chapter 26

**meme12345bunny,** **TheXGrayXLady, Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Sicilia frowned as she strode into her throne room and eyed her siblings.

"I'm assuming the prisoners escaped." She voiced, glancing at the two gaping holes in her throne rooms walls.

Eluosi scowled.

"Their elemental energy became too much for my powers to subdue." She responded, glancing at the ruined walls. Sicilia scowled.

"They shouldn't progress very far, seeing as your barrier is still active."

"And they're also wounded." Aria voiced. "They should be easy prey." Sicilia smirked before her eyes roved over her siblings. One of her brows quirked before she sighed.

"Where is Kitari?"

* * *

Raimundo warily glanced at Chase before Omi spoke.

"You expect us to jump on this?" Raimundo sighed.

"It's 'fall for this', Omi."

"That too." Chase glared at the monks and crossed his arms.

"This barrier is a product of the dark arts that the Chuanshuo siblings are familiar with." He spoke, his eyes roving over the monks.

"Simply put; only someone experienced in the dark arts can destroy this confine." Raimundo frowned.

"And you wanna be that someone and help us out of here." Chase nodded.

"I sense a price tag coming on." Raimundo spoke, glaring at Chase. Chase smirked.

"But of course. I wish for you to temporarily ally with me." Kimiko immediately frowned as Clay tipped his hat over his eyes and Omi glared at Chase.

"Ally ourselves with you?" Omi spat, glaring daggers at Chase. "You cannot be trusted."

Chase gave a smug demeanor before hunching over slightly to glance at Omi.

"Then you may stay here and be caught." Kimiko, Clay, and Omi all glanced at Raimundo, clearly waiting for the Shoku warrior to make a decision. Raimundo sighed before speaking.

"When can you get this thing busted out?" Chase frowned.

"It will probably take me around half an hour." Raimundo ran a hand through his hair and frowned pensively.

"Then consider us allies until this family of wacko's is taken out."

Chase smirked before sauntering away from the area. Raimundo sighed and turned to glance at his teammates.

"We'd better hide while Chase gets this barrier down." The Wudai warriors nodded before a figure crashed into the ground between them, creating a crater and shaking the ground. The figure slashed his weapon in a circle, cutting across all of the elemental Monks before sweeping his weapon to the side, sending Clay, Kimiko, and Omi flying into a rock face. He slammed his weapon into Raimundo's face, harshly forcing Raimundo to the ground and placing a booted foot on the monks' stomach. Raimundo's vision blurred before concentrating on his attacker.

It was Kitari, and he didn't seem to be in that good a mood. The warrior lifted his axe before slamming it where Raimundo's head would have been had the Monk not moved his head an inch to the left.

He raised his axe with the intention of smashing Raimundo's head like a pumpkin before Omi suddenly jumped into the area.

"Wudai Neptune, Ice!" Kitari blocked Omi's attempted kick with his axe before grabbing the little Monk in midair and chucking him into Clay, whom had been attempting a sneak attack.

"Fire!" Kimiko shouted, flying in the area for a kick. Kitari grabbed Kimiko's leg before it could make contact, flinging Kimiko into another rock face.

Raimundo concentrated his weight on his good leg and took a stance, glaring daggers at Kitari.

"Wind." He muttered before a powerful wind whistled in the area, swirling around Kitari. Kitari's eyes narrowed as he realized he couldn't move.

Raimundo's demeanor grew serious before several wind blades joined the wind around Kitari, slicing his armor with ease.

"Shoku surge," Kitari's eyes grew an interested appearance as lightning formed around Raimundo's fist. His eyes narrowed as he noticed the lightning rapidly forming in Raimundo's fist. He frowned before his eyes glowed red. Raimundo's brows rose at the sight before he ducked as Kitari's axe flew past his neck. Kitari used the momentary distraction to break free of Raimundo's attack before speeding towards the monk, delivering a powerful punch, slamming the Monk into a rock face, and lifting his weapon.

"I'll kill you before you cause any more trouble." Kitari slammed his palm against Raimundo's throat before lifting his axe and aiming the tip at Raimundo's chest, specifically the area where a certain blood pumping organ resided.

He thrust his weapon forwards milliseconds before a green mass swooped in front of him, causing Kitari's weapon to connect with the rock face.

"Don't thank me, just shower me in praises." Raimundo winced before sitting upwards and glancing wearily at the green mass he was situated on. He glanced back at his injured teammates before mentally sighing in relief, and looking down at his rescuer.

"Thanks Dojo…" The dragon sped through the air and closed his eyes.

"What'd I just say?"

Raimundo let out a smile before it gradually reduced to a solemn frown.

"I don't know what we would've done if you hadn't—

"Say no more! I'm here and I am...Itchy..." Dojo interrupted, flashing a grin back at the monks before scratching under his chin.

"All this magical energy must be giving me a rash..."

"I'm so happy you're all ok!" Dojo added, glancing at the Monks and frowning at their injuries.

"Well…mostly ok…"

Kimiko, Clay, and Omi grinned at Dojo.

"This ain't nothin'" Clay voiced, tipping his hat. Dojo grinned in delight.

"Master Fung's gonna be so happy to see you guys!"

* * *

Sicilia frowned at the puddles and splatters of a certain hemoglobin rich liquid before glaring at Kitari.

"Did you try to kill the hostages?" Kitari grunted.

"Just one." Aria sighed before glancing at Eluosi.

"What happened to your barrier?" Eluosi frowned.

"It must've been tampered with…."

Sicilia's eyes narrowed before she disappeared. Her siblings blinked confusedly.

"What was that about?" Aria voiced, glancing where her sister had been.

* * *

The door to the highest area of the Chuanshuo siblings' castle slammed open as Sicilia stormed through the doorway. She glared at Chase, whom had just exited a rather restricted area. She frowned as he noticed his tattered appearance before he seemed to read her mind and spoke.

"Hannibal was here." He spoke glancing at Sicilia with a stern demeanor. "The bean sabotaged the castle's aura." Sicilia frowned.

"I do sense a rather foul residual energy…" She sighed before glancing at Chase.

"I suppose I'll have to enhance the security for this area." Chase frowned before walking past Sicilia and exiting the room, oblivious of the wary stare Sicilia aimed at him.

* * *

Master Fung failed to contain his sanguinity as his eyes rested on his students. He smiled, his eyes lighting with joy as they ambled into the mountain hideaway.

"Welcome, Young monks." His eyes roved over their injuries before he mentally frowned.

"Guyu will treat your injuries." His eyes flickered to Raimundo.

"Though some of your injuries cannot be helped with our current supplies." Raimundo averted his gaze as Dojo slithered further into the cave.

"C'mon," The dragon voiced. "I'll show you where Guyu is." The wudai warriors followed before, exiting before Raimundo plopped down on the caves floor, contemplation etched on his features. Master Fung recognized the troubled look on his students face and sat down, crossing his legs and placing his hands in his opposing shirtsleeves before aiming his gaze at Raimundo.

"I sense something is troubling you, Raimundo." Raimundo ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Maybe I'm not cut out for this…" Master Fung frowned.

"You mean to say you are having doubts about your leadership abilities." Raimundo kept his gaze on his lap and nodded. Master Fung stroked his goatee.

"I see…" His weary blue eyes roved over his student before they grew a pensive appearance.

"I believe this may be the trait that Hannibal had so easily exposed." Raimundo frowned.

"You believe that you are not good enough to be a Shoku warrior." Raimundo balled his fists.

"This whole thing was my fault! If I hadn't let Chase get the scepter, none of this would've happened…" Master Fung sipped a cup of tea that seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"I believe that situation was one that you had no control over."

Raimundo's eyes grew solemn before Master Fung stood.

"I recommend that you see Guyu so that he may treat your injuries." Master Fung exited the room as Raimundo released a weary sigh.

* * *

Omi's eyes roved over the cave with confusion. They moved from the mahogany painted walls to the furniture and statues that littered the walls edges.

"I do not remember Mount Hong having such a meticulously decorated interior…" Guyu wrapped a bandage around the yellow monk's head before digging into his medical kit.

"The temple elders decided that this would be a proper hideout after the Heylin seed incident." Clay sighed as Guyu finished patching up Omi.

"I wonder what our next phase shall be…" The yellow monk muttered. "We have seen the power that our new enemies possess, and with no knowledge of the pure or dark arts…the method we shall use in defeating them remains a mystery."

"The elder Monks have already decided a on the next course of action." Guyu spoke after Omi finished, stuffing his medical tools in his bag.

"Master Monk Guan and the elder Monks have organized an infiltration scheme." The three elemental monks' brows rose.

"Infiltrating what?" Guyu picked up a box of bandages and stuffed them into his medical bag.

"The Chuanshuo siblings abode, of course." Omi frowned.

"I do not mean to seem rude, but…If we could not defeat the Chuanshuo siblings then would not the temple elders accomplish the same result? I have no doubt that Master Monk Guan could manage to gain progress, but—

"The temple elders believe that you young Monks are too inexperienced and naïve to handle the Chuanshuo siblings." Guyu interrupted. Omi's brows rose indignantly. Clay frowned.

"When exactly is this infiltration gonna happen?" He questioned. Guyu stood.

"Three days from now. Master Monk Guan must assemble the Monks of the North, South, East, and West temples before commencing his strike."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And please review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**GoddessWarrior, TheXGrayXLady, Disciple of Darkness, meme12345bunny, crazychick14, Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Raimundo's lips curved downwards as Omi explained what Guyu had told him.

"You mean Master Monk Guan's going to take the elders on a suicide mission…" Omi frowned.

"Apparently, there are capable fighters from the other temples who are preparing to fight with Master Monk Guan."

Raimundo frowned and rubbed his chin. Omi sighed.

"It seems it will be impossible to defeat our foes without knowledge of the pure or dark arts. It seems all of our information on the pure and dark arts was destroyed by Hannibal bean." Raimundo's brows rose.

"When did that happen?" Kimiko averted her gaze.

"After Dojo flew us from Macchu Picchu…" Raimundo grew silent before growing an uneasy frown.

"Hannibal wouldn't waste his time messing with a few papers if there was nothing we could use in them. There was something in there he didn't want us to see." Clay tipped his hat.

"It's spilled milk now. Those scrolls are more gone than my first helpin' of baby back ribs." Raimundo's brows furrowed.

"Maybe the scrolls are gone…but Master Fung's bound to know something."

* * *

Raimundo ambled into Master Fung's meditation are of the cave before glancing at the elder. He was glancing through a small window of the cave, his back turned to Raimundo.

He turned to eye his student, stroking his goatee with a look of mild curiosity.

"What brings you here, Raimundo?" Raimundo mentally frowned before speaking.

"I was wondering if you might know anything about the pure or dark arts." A look of sternness flashed on Master Fung's features before his lips curved into a scowl.

"No I do not…Studies of the pure and dark arts are forbidden in the Xiaolin temple, unless it is for use in a significant emergency." Raimundo sighed.

"Dashi was the only person to have experience in the pure arts. They are rumored as the method he used to create the Shen Gong Wu."

Raimundo's brows rose before he ran a hand through his hair.

"If you don't mind me asking…" Master Fung remained calm faced as Raimundo spoke. "Why are the pure arts forbidden?" Master Fung's lips almost instantly curved downwards.

"Grandmaster Dashi derived the Shen Gong Wu's powers from an original source. Dashi wanted the process used to create the Shen Gong wu, and the Shen Gong Wu's original sources to remain surreptitious due to the dangers they possessed." Master Fung spoke before reaching a hand in his robe sleeve and pulling out a small cube.

"I trust you will make sure that this does not fall into the wrong hands." Raimundo nodded and accepted the item. Master Fung strode towards the exit before suddenly halting several feet from the exit to the room as Raimundo raised a brow.

"It appears that we have a few unexpected visitors." Master Fung voiced seconds before a sound akin to an explosion rang through the air. Raimundo and Master Fung turned to glance behind them with frowns etched on their features. Seven rectangular holes had been blasted in the cave, and seven figures strode from the holes.

"Mount Hong?" Sicilia questioned, eying Master Fung. "Are you mocking me?" Master Fung frowned and didn't even bother to take a stance as he stared at the siblings.

"Take the gesture as you wish to." Master Fung slowly strode up to the axe wielder and glanced up at the foe.

"It is my understanding that you attempted to assassinate one of my students." Master Fung held up a hand, aiming it at the axe wielders head and bending his fingers as if he were about to flick a bug.

He then made a flicking motion, instantly sending Kitari flying backwards through the cave wall. He turned his head to his right to glance calmly at the other siblings as Sicilia scowled.

"Kill the injured one." She ordered moments before Jin thrust himself through the air with a step, lunging for Raimundo.

He stopped when a thick wall of ice suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Metal!" Clay's voice boomed seconds before his iron encased foot slammed through Omi's ice wall, connecting with Jin's face.

"Fire!" A barrier of fire lit up around the room as Kimiko landed beside Raimundo.

"You guys ok?" Clay questioned, aiming his gaze at Raimundo and Master Fung. Raimundo nodded, and Master Fung frowned.

"Dojo, alert the elder monks and evacuate them from Mount Hong." Dojo quickly slithered from under Clay's hat.

"I'm on it." He then slithered out of the area. The Monks and Master Fung kept their wary gazes on the Chuanshuo siblings.

Omi frowned.

"I suggest that you surrender or prepare for a most humiliating defeat." Omi's brow quirked as Aria's right hand erupted with a rainbow colored fire. The sorceress disappeared before reappearing in front of the monks and sweeping her arm across the air. A flame in the shape of a panther's claw appeared on each of the Monks robes.

Nanoseconds later, the Monks, including Master Fung, disappeared.

* * *

Raimundo fell flat on his face as Master Fung landed gracefully beside him. The elders' brow rose and lips curved downwards as he calmly observed his surroundings. He and Raimundo were in an area that was pitch black as far as the eye could see. Raimundo rubbed his head and stood before he noticed Sicilia, Kitari, Eluosi, and Jin's wary gazes.

"A realm composed only of the dark arts and the willpower of its creator…" Master Fung voiced, his gaze resting on the four siblings.

"I ponder why you would place so much effort in separating us." Sicilia frowned.

"I intended to separate the monks that posed the most threat," Sicilia began, glaring at Master Fung.

"But it appears that the combined energy of you monks is too much for a simple dimensional spell to contain…I wanted the yellow one here too."

Jin unsheathed his sword.

"But we'll simply have to make do and kill you two." The sword wielder charged towards Master Fung as the elder frowned. Master Fung disappeared in a flash of blue before appearing in front of Jin, and thrusting a foot in the sword wielders face. He raised an arm above his head whilst still in midair as Kitari dropped down for a strike. The Axe connected with the elders elbow, not inflicting any visible damage.

The axe wielders eyes narrowed moments before Master Fung's knee crashed into his chest, sending him rocketing through the air. Master Fung proceeded to land gracefully on the ground, his eyes darkening slightly as a plethora of blue energy sped towards him.

"Wind!" Raimundo's voice echoed as a barrier appeared in front of the elder. A burst of wind followed, repelling the attack back at Sicilia.

The sorceress extended a hand before the burst of blue energy was sucked into her palm.

"It seems that I made the correct choice in refusing to underestimate you."

Omi took a stance as he took in his surroundings. He, Kimiko, and Clay were seemingly in an area where the only setting visible was crimson red. There were no clouds, no vegetation, and not even the slightest signs of fauna.

"I demand to know our current location!" Omi spoke, glaring at Aria, Kintojo, and Daiyu. Aria frowned.

"You are in what you may know to be a pocket dimension." Kimiko glared at the three Heylin.

"So where are Master Fung and Raimundo?" Aria frowned.

"The elder and the air monk are also in a pocket dimension, but theirs is far more…restrictive." Omi scowled and took a stance.

Kintojo charged towards Omi, his weapon raised for a strike.

"Earth!" Clay shouted, sliding on the ground and tripping Kitari with an earth encased leg. The earth warrior then slapped a palm behind him before a pillar of stone erupted behind him, pounding Kintojo in the air. Aria frowned before extending her arms as a burst of violet energy erupted from them.

"Ice!" Omi shouted, shooting ice projectiles to intercept the blast. Clay stood and dusted off his clothes before glancing behind him only to see his earthen pillar get grinded into dust by Kintojo's hammer. His eyes widened before he ducked to avoid a swipe from the weapon.

"Fire!" Kimiko burst into the area, aiming a kick for Kintojo's head. Kintojo scowled before lifting up his hammer to block Kimiko's attempted assault.

He continued to parry Kimiko's blows until he struck Kimiko's side with the hilt of his weapon, sending her flying to the side. He smirked before Clay's fist was slammed into his face.

Clay cracked his knuckles before tipping his hat.

"That's for hittin' a lady."

* * *

Raimundo threw an anxious glance at Master Fung Before glancing at his wind barrier; which was the only thing keeping the Heylin's attacks at bay.

Though the older warrior skillfully concealed it, Raimundo could tell that he was fairly exhausted.

Master Fung's movements had gotten ever so slightly slower, and his attacks slowly waned in power.

"Raimundo," Said monks' eyes went to Master Fung's form.

"I want you to drop your wind barrier. You are wasting far too much of your energy maintaining it."

A skeptical look crossed Raimundo's features before he did a quick once over of his barrier. Several glowing black projectiles akin to bullets had been pummeling it mercilessly from the front, and Kitari and Jin were slamming their weapons into the back of the barrier.

Raimundo noticed Master Fung's stern demeanor and gave a mental sigh before lowering his barrier.

In a flash, Master Fung disappeared.

Raimundo glanced around to see that the sorcerers were just as taken aback as he was. Moments later, the Heylin in the area shot backwards and seemingly crashed through the dimensions walls. Master Fung appeared in the middle of the area, panting and tiredly kneeling on a single knee.

Raimundo sprinted up to the weary elder and concernedly observed him.

"It seems I'm aging far too fast to continue using techniques like that." Raimundo mentally sighed before preparing to throw a glance around the area.

He glanced upwards before he was literally pummeled through the ground. Master Fung's eyes widened before four silver panels erupted from the ground around him, snapping up around him and trapping him in a rectangular cuboid.

Sicilia extended her hand as several chains surrounded the enclosure before it disappeared, along with Master Fung.

The sorceress frowned and glanced at Jin, Eluosi, and Kitari.

"I expected your dimensional spell to hold up far longer than this." The area flashed white as the dimensions walls cracked like glass.

* * *

"My brain is murdering me!" Kimiko frowned and stood.

"Omi…It's 'my head is killing me'." Omi blinked.

"That makes no sense whatsoever."

Clay raised a brow and stood, tipping his hat and glancing around the area. His blue eyes widened as he swept his hair from in front of his face.

"This is Mount Hong?" Omi and Kimiko ceased their conversation to see what had gotten Clay rattled.

The entire mountain was ablaze in blue flames. The flames devoured vegetation and licked at the air, but the monks felt no heat. Instead, a chill reminiscent of the Antarctic chill the monks felt flew through the area.

"What is this…?" Omi voiced incredulously, shivering slightly as the cold air brushed against the monks' forms.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And review please!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Crazychick14, Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Raimundo blinked as his vision focused. He groaned before sitting upwards and observing his surroundings. He could see he was back on Mount Hong, but as far as the eye could see, there were blue flames ravaging the mountain.

He raised a brow before standing and glancing around the area. He turned and noticed four figures striding through the blue flames.

He identified the figures as Sicilia, Kitari, Eluosi, and Jin. Raimundo's brows rose as he realized the position he was in.

"This is one of those situations when more isn't better." Jin unsheathed his sword, the sound of the action ringing thorough the air for a short second. Raimundo smirked and took a stance.

"This'll be fun."

* * *

Clay, Kimiko, and Omi observed the area they were in before Omi frowned. Omi poked his hand through the blue fire curiously. The only thing the monk felt was an eerie chill, though the area had already dropped below freezing temperatures, so Omi credited his reaction to the unusual weather.

"Strange…this fire does not burn…It appears harmless."

Clay stepped to the side as something crashed into the ground. Smoke and dust filled the air as clay stared calmly at the spot where he once stood.

"You again." He muttered, glancing at the hammer the spontaneous foe wielded. Kintojo frowned before suddenly jetting towards Clay with inhuman speed. He raised his hammer above Clay and slammed it downwards before realizing the only thing he struck was the ground. He then glanced to his left to see Clay, whose fist was encased in rock.

Clay's fist slammed into Kintojo with incredible force, sending the hammer wielder rocketing through the air. Kintojo managed to regain his footing and scowled at the earth warrior before abruptly chucking his hammer at the unsuspecting monk. Clay bent backwards limbo style as the hammer soared above him.

"Fire!" A blaze of flames erupted under Kintojo's feet. A brow rose on the hammer wielders face before Omi's voice was heard. The monk sprinted up to Kintojo and sprung himself in the air.

"Water!" A tide swirled around Omi's arms and erupted towards Kintojo, effectively drenching the warrior. Omi landed behind Kintojo and turned around.

"Ice!" Omi shouted, freezing Kintojo entirely and allowing a victory smile to creep to his face.

Clay sprinted up to Kintojo to deliver the finishing blow before jumping in the air and encasing his hands in stone.

"Earth!" He called before falling downwards and reeling a fist back for a punch. He propelled his fist forwards milliseconds after the ice encasing Kintojo shattered, reducing to the size of confetti. The hammer wielder grasped Clay's fist moments before it impacted before knee butting the teen in the chest, sending him flying upwards.

Omi frowned at what he witnessed before Kimiko sprung into action.

"Fire!" A barrage of furious flames erupted from Kimiko, speeding into Kintojo whilst lighting the area a brilliant orange. Kintojo frowned as the flames pounded and licked against his armor before glaring at Kimiko as the inferno dissipated.

Kimiko's eyes widened as she saw the effect her attack had.

"No way, there's not even a singe…" Kintojo extended a hand before his hammer flew into it. He grasped the weapon before disappearing and reappearing beside Kimiko, afterwards bringing his hammer forwards in an attempt to bash Kimiko's head. Kimiko aimed a blast of fire at the ground moments before the attack connected, propelling herself in the air and back flipping to gain distance from Kintojo.

As soon as she landed, Kintojo appeared in front of her, his hammer positioned for a forceful blow. Kimiko hurriedly ducked before the hammer soared over her head, afterwards speedily lighting her right leg with fire and aiming a sweep kick at Kintojo. The hammer wielding warrior disappeared in a flicker of yellow fames before reappearing several feet away.

Kimiko frowned before aiming her palms towards Kintojo.

"Wudai Solstice, lava!" The ground audibly crumbled and cracked open, spewing lava before it swirled around Kimiko's arms and shot forwards, shifting into the shape of a bird. Kintojo frowned and slammed his hammer down on the bird before loosening his grip on his hammer and frowning.

Kimiko was nowhere in sight.

He glanced around, his ears picking up the occasional chirping cricket and whistling wind before he frowned more deeply.

"So you've resorted to hiding?" He taunted, his eyes darting around the area.

"I have to admit; I didn't expect this from the dragon of—"

"Fire!" Kimiko shouted, springing from the trees and aiming a flurried blast of fire at Kintojo from above.

Kintojo's demeanor grew disinterested as the flurry of flames rained on him from above.

"How many times must you attack me with your element before you realize it does not harm me?"

"She did not intend for it to harm you." Kintojo's eyes widened slightly at Omi's voice before he turned to glance at where his voice emanated. As if on cue, his arms were forced upwards to his side by bursts of water before they were frozen, along with his feet, in thick blocks of ice.

He then saw Clay sprinting towards him holding a tree like baseball bat.

"Curse you mortals…"

* * *

"As eager as I am to get my ribs shoved through my back, I think I'm gonna just step over there and leave you guys to do whatever you were planning on doing here…"

Sicilia's eyes narrowed at Raimundo.

"Kill him."

In an instant, Jin appeared in front of Raimundo and slashed his sword. Raimundo bent backwards limbo style before using that split second to fall on his hand and kick his feet forwards, kicking a burst of wind at Jin's gut. The sword wielder flew backwards before Raimundo regained his footing and tilted his head slightly as a yellow beam shot by his ear.

Eluosi shot several more yellow beams as Raimundo flipped to dodge. Raimundo summoned a wind shield in midair, blocking Eluosi's yellow beams before landing and ducking as an axe slashed above his head. He felt something tug the back of his shirt before he flung into a tree.

He frowned before pushing himself to his feet, glancing forwards to see Kitari slash his axe before he dropped to the ground again as a burst of energy erupted from the axe wielders weapon. The tree behind him was sliced clean by Kitari's attack before Raimundo rolled to the side. Another beam shot from Eluosi's palm, obliterating the tree, and the area where Raimundo had been seconds previously.

"I'm getting the feeling this is personal." Raimundo muttered, standing and dusting off his clothes. His lips curved downwards as an axe flew past his head before he glanced forwards, only to get Kitari's fist slammed in his face. He was sent flying backwards into a rock face, slamming harshly into the stone before he moved to dodge another yellow beam.

He scowled as he witnessed Kitari striding towards him.

"Care to surrender? I'll make your death a quick and painless beheading if you wish." Raimundo smirked.

"Tempting." Raimundo replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He jumped and pressed his feet against the rock face before propelling himself forwards with his element, speeding towards an unsuspecting Jin before slamming his feet into the sword wielder's face. Jin flew backwards as Raimundo lifted the sword the warrior dropped, afterwards gaining his footing and taking a stance with Jin's sword.

Seconds later, the sword flew from his hand and into the hand of a very agitated looking Jin. Raimundo frowned before glancing behind him to see Eluosi, afterwards throwing his vision back to his front to see Kitari, whose palm was glowing as it aimed towards him.

Milliseconds later, blasts shot from Eluosi and Kitari's palms. Raimundo ducked moments before the two attacks intercepted before using his element to speedily slide behind Kitari. He thrust himself upwards before slamming his foot into the back of Kitari's skull, sending him flying into Eluosi.

He gave a triumphant smirk at his accomplishment before an uncanny chill ran down his spine. He slowly turned his head to see one of the Chuanshuo siblings standing directly behind him, his eyes widening slightly.

It was Sicilia.

The wind warrior had completely forgotten that she was even there; a huge mistake on his part.

"To put it curtly; you're in the way."

Raimundo frowned before attempting to gain distance from Sicilia, only to realize his feet were rooted to the ground.

Raimundo glanced below him to see a puddle of blue energy swirling at his feet. He then glanced at the sky and noticed a white ring forming directly above him in the clouds.

* * *

**I know the ending seems a bit rushed, but I have to end it here because I have to finish my parents Christmas gifts.**

**Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**And Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Apologies for the late update. **

**I had surprise visits from my cousins, who love video games…which meant they got my computer for nearly two weeks…**

**On a side note, I'm snowed in, so I decided to update a bit earlier today.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Clay dusted his hands off and glanced at his teammates.

"Well that's one out of seven." He voiced, tipping his hat. Omi frowned.

"It took three of us to defeat him." Kimiko frowned. Omi was usually the optimist.

"With six more to defeat, we will surely—

Omi cut himself off as a sound akin to a deafening thunder crack suddenly erupted from the area. He, Kimiko and Clay turned to see a vivid blue pillar lower from the sky before a blue explosion rocked the area. Kimiko and Clay's eyes widened as Omi grew a frown.

A figure rocketed from the explosion before crashing into a tree near the three monks. The monks frowned and sauntered up to the figure before their eyes widened slightly.

"Raimundo?" Omi voiced. Clay eyed the wind monk before his gaze moved to the area where Raimundo had rocketed from. Four figures were slowly striding from the cloud of dust that'd been left by the explosion.

"We've got some company." Clay spoke, tipping his hat and frowning. The siblings Raimundo had previously fought emerged from the trees and glanced at the monks.

Omi's demeanor grew more serious as he took in the situation.

"Four?" He then glanced at Raimundo.

"You were battling four of them? Are you acorns?" Kimiko sighed.

"It's 'nuts', Omi." Raimundo rubbed his head and stood.

"Least our numbers are even now."

Moments after Raimundo's statement, Aria and Daiyu strode up behind the monks. Clay frowned.

"Dandy."

Raimundo frowned and glared at the siblings he'd fought before the explosion.

"They did something with Master Fung." Omi's eyes narrowed slightly at the siblings before he took a stance. Raimundo raised his brows.

"Um…I count six. Shouldn't there be seven of them?" Omi threw a glance back at Raimundo.

"We defeated Kintojo." The Chuanshuo siblings present narrowed their eyes.

Kimiko frowned.

"We're still outnumbered." The monks stood beside each other and took their battle stances. Omi's lips curved downwards as he glared at the foes.

"I recommend you maintain awareness of your surroundings. We must be prepared to attack at any—

A glowing rope suddenly wrapped around the yellow monks waist before Omi was dragged through the ground and spun in the air. The rope then disappeared, sending Omi flying a good distance away from the other Monks.

Raimundo frowned as Aria and Daiyu disappeared before a yellow blast shot from where Omi had been thrown.

He turned to glance at Kimiko and Clay.

"Looks like they're trying to take Omi down. Go give the little guy some help." The order earned him glares from the two aforementioned monks.

"And while we're doin' that," Clay began.

"Yer gonna try and take on these guys." Clay finished, referring to the Chuanshuo siblings present.

"Yup." Raimundo replied, his gaze resting on his potential opponents.

"And 'try?'"

"Um guys, incoming."

Raimundo's gaze shot forwards after he'd heard Kimiko before a blaze of white energy barreled for the monks.

"Wind!" Raimundo shouted, summoning a thin barrier to block the attack. A flurry of white energy and dust whipped in the air before Raimundo glanced back at Clay and Kimko.

"I think this is your cue." Clay nodded.

"We'll be back after we rescue Omi." The cowboy voiced, sprinting into the forest as Kimiko reluctantly followed.

The white energy dispersed, and Raimundo lowered his shield.

"Wind!" He called, whipping dust in the air to block his enemies view. Kitari swept his axe sideways, blowing the dust away and glaring at Raimundo.

"You do realize that we are aware of your obvious attempt to distract us from your teammates?" Raimundo frowned nonchalantly.

"And?" Kitari took a stance and smirked.

"I'm distracted."

* * *

"Ice!" Omi shouted, summoning an ice barrier to block Aria's onslaught of Heylin magic. He then back flipped before Daiyu's foot crashed into the ground in front of him.

Omi took a stance and glared at Daiyu.

"Perhaps you believe you have gained an advantage in numbers, but I am a skilled xiaolin warrior of water! I recommend you surrender or—

Chains erupted from the ground, wrapping Omi like a mummy as the Monk glanced confusedly at the glowing chains. The Monk noticed a shadow looming above him before he glanced upwards to see Kintojo descending towards him, the warriors' weapon brandished for a strike.

"Metal!" Clay sprung in the air beside Kintojo, pounding his iron encased fist into the warriors gut and sending him flying several yards away. He and Kimiko landed beside Omi and took their stances.

"Fire!" Kimiko shouted, shooting a burst of fire at Daiyu. The sorceress frowned before disappearing as the chains binding Omi dissipated.

"Thank you my friends! Though I would have handled that situation most excellently, you handled it the second best way!"

Kimiko scowled.

"Gee, thanks Omi."

Just then, Aria dropped in front of Omi, reeling her fist back as it swirled with blue energy. She thrust her fist forwards, sending a flurry of blue energy bursting at the monks. Kimiko and Clay ran to dodge as Omi jumped and aimed his palms towards Aria.

"Water!" A burst of water erupted from Omi's palms, slamming into Aria and sending her flying backwards.

A blaze of black energy erupted from the trees, crashing into the three monks before Daiyu jumped from the trees and glared at them. Omi was the first to recover. He sprinted towards Daiyu and jumped in the air.

"Ice!" large fists composed of ice materialized from the monks hands as the monk descended near Daiyu. He thrust his ice fists towards Daiyu before they suddenly melted when he was seconds away from connecting his attack. Daiyu brought up her knee and slammed it into the yellow monk's chest, sending him flying moments before Kimiko appeared in front of her a leg reared back for a fiery kick.

Daiyu quickly brought up a hand and shot a burst of black energy at Kimiko's gut, sending her flying beside Clay. She stood and took a stance before glancing at Clay.

"A little help would be nice." Omi rubbed his head and strode beside his friends.

"I agree with Kimiko. Perhaps you shall lug your pounds." Clay frowned at the little monk as Kimiko sighed.

"It's 'pull your weight', Omi."

"That too."

Clay tipped his hat and glanced at his opponents, his frown growing.

"I ain't hittin a lady."

* * *

Chase glared at the man in front of him, his eyes narrowing as he lowered his soup bowl.

"Your visit is entirely unnecessary." The man smirked before running a hand over his bald head.

"True, but I simply came to quench my thirst for curiosity." Chase scowled.

"Questions." He grunted. The bald man nodded.

"Precisely. I came to question your alliance with the young elemental monks." Chase strode towards the man he conversed with and warily observed him.

"I simply made an erroneous decision and wished to correct it." The bald man frowned.

"You released sorcerers that possess your bane and your success. And now you wish to reverse your decision due to the bane…"

Chase frowned.

"I could have easily dealt with the 'bane'." The bald mans' eyes rose slightly as Chase grew a pensive appearance.

"If you must know the reason for my…two timing…" Chase turned around and strode back to his throne, lifting his bowl of soup.

"I was asked to kill myself, so I did what any good villain would do."

"Choose the lesser of two evils?" Chase sipped his soup before replying.

"I coerced my two of my most troublesome enemies into killing each other." The bald man frowned and slung his spear over his back.

"Interesting…" The man turned to exit Chase's abode, striding towards the edge of the outside cliff of the abode, his eyes gazing up at the red sky before he spoke to his comrades.

"Come, Fuo, Zhu, Yi, Gǔròu. It is time for us to assist the young elemental monks."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And review please! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Apologies for taking a while to update…**

**Been caught up in school and family stuff, and my big brother's turning 18 soon so I've also been trying to find a gift that matches his ridiculously bad taste in video games.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! **

* * *

"Wind!" Raimundo shot a burst of air to slow Kitari's descent on him before using his extra time to grab the warriors axe, afterwards whirling a foot in the warriors face and sending him flying sideways.

Raimundo quickly swerved around and chucked the axe into Jin, whom had been attempting a strike from behind. He then propelled himself in the air as a blast of energy erupted towards him, afterwards momentarily catching a glimpse of the silhouette of a familiar hammer before being slammed into the ground.

Kintojo landed nearby and slung his hammer over his shoulder.

"Hopefully he'll stay down this time." Kitari observed his brother with a scowl.

"Shouldn't you be battling the other three pests? Our forces were more than enough to handle this one." Kintojo frowned.

"It seems the big one is reluctant to battle females, so I surmised that my assistance would be most effective here."

"Lightning!"

A flurry of electricity and wind erupted from where Raimundo had been recuperating, slamming Kintojo into a rock face with an audible snap, and rendering the hammer wielder unconscious.

Kitari glanced at Kintojo's unconscious form and scowled.

"Imbecile."

The axe wielder glared at Raimundo before sprinting forwards and attempting a strike at Raimundo's chest. Raimundo back flipped to avoid the attack, landing skillfully before abruptly dropping into a sweep kick, slamming his leg into Jin and foiling the warriors' attempted sneak attack.

He then aimed his palms at the older warriors face with a triumphant demeanor.

"Wind!" A bombardment of wind and lightning erupted from Raimundo's palms, slamming into Jin's face and sending him flying several feet backwards.

Raimundo prepared to survey the area for his other opponents before he took a step to the side to avoid a flying axe. Milliseconds later, Kitari appeared in front of Raimundo with a clenched fist before punching the shorter warrior with enough vigor force him into a backflip. Raimundo regained his composure in midair before gaining his footing and skidding backwards a few feet.

He ducked to avoid a strike from Jin, whom had speedily managed to get behind him. Raimundo then attempted a speedy wind powered sweep kick, but Jin easily evaded the attack before attempting a swipe at Raimundo's neck. Raimundo back flipped to avoid the attack before Kitari suddenly appeared behind him, grabbing Raimundo's leg whilst the monk was in mid flip.

He abruptly slammed Raimundo into a rock face before raising his axe to deal the finishing blow.

His brows rose only slightly as he noticed Raimundo had disappeared.

"What?"

Raimundo appeared behind the axe wielder and jumped, swinging his leg into the back of Kitari's head, and slamming Kitari's head into the rock face.

The axe wielder fell unconscious and slipped to the ground as Raimundo blinked.

"Think I might've overdone it." Raimundo prepared to face his other opponents before he felt a sudden scorching sensation snake around his arms and legs.

"Indeed you have." Raimundo momentarily acknowledged Sicilia's voice before wincing and glancing behind him.

His eyes rested on a creature composed of crimson fire before he noticed that the creatures assumed appendages were wrapped tightly around him, preventing him from moving.

The creature lifted Raimundo and glared at him with literally flaming yellow eyes.

"This must be your trump card." Raimundo voiced, glancing at Sicilia. Sicilia shrugged slightly.

"I suppose." She warily observed Raimundo before frowning.

"Admittedly, some of us are not very skilled at fighting. We derive most of our abilities from our sorcery." Sicilia held out her hand, her palm facing upwards before a purple fireball flickered to life in her palm. She tossed it in her hand as if it were a baseball.

"I'd like to kill you at the moment, but I probably shouldn't rush to attack, seeing as you probably also have a 'trump card'."

Raimundo smirked.

* * *

"This is incredibly convenient for our enemies, who are coincidentally female…" Omi muttered, glaring at their opponents. Kimiko took a stance as Clay crossed his arms and gave his enemies a calculating once over.

"Hopefully, they shall be weaker than the other siblings due to the fact that they are female." Omi ducked to avoid narrow yellow beam that was intended for his jugular.

"They seem more violent than before." Kimiko ceased glaring at Omi and aimed a fiery barrage at the siblings, leaving the situation to Omi once the siblings easily dodged the flames.

"Water!" Serpent-like streams erupted from the small monks palms, crashing into one Daiyu while she was still in midair. Omi felt something tap his shoulder before throwing a glance back, only to get Aria's fist angrily thrust in his face.

The little monk was sent flying backwards before the ground under Aria cracked with a faint red light.

"Lava!" Kimiko shouted seconds before the hot substance spewed from the ground, forcing Aria and Daiyu to flip to dodge. Omi sprinted in and stopped beside Kimiko.

"Water!" He shouted, ejecting his element from his palms and aiming for the siblings.

His eyes widened slightly as a dark purple dragon seemingly composed of energy bolted for he and Kimiko with a deranged yell whilst dissipating Omi's attack.

"Iron barricade!" Pillars of metal erupted from the ground one by one with lightning speed, creating a barrier that appeared to be a large metal rubber band ball. Omi and Kimiko blinked before glancing at Clay. Clay tipped his hat before ceasing the iron on his fists.

"That thing was definitely not a lady." The cowboy voiced. He searched the area for his enemies before an earsplitting thunder crack blasted through the area moments before a large twister dropped from the clouds, ripping up dirt and trees.

Clay grabbed his hat before it flew off and slapped it back on his head before anchoring himself to a tree.

Omi flew up in front of Clay with a surprised yelp before the cowboy grabbed the small yellow monk by his foot. Kimiko had already managed to hold onto the tree, steadying herself against the powerful winds.

Unfortunately for the monks, the purple energy dragon chose that moment to break out of Clay's iron barricade and speed towards them. Clay's eyes widened slightly before his hat succumbed to the winds and flew off.

"Sweet baby-back ribs…" He braced himself for the attack seconds before a fiery attack from Kimiko collided with the dragon's head. The ensuing explosion blew the monks back several yards.

Omi coughed and rubbed his head before standing and glancing at the twister. Kimiko and Clay eyed it too.

Kimiko's demeanor grew serious.

"Rai…" Clay swept his hair from in front of his face.

"Looks like he's goin' all out." Omi's eyes roved over the twister before flashes of electricity rang though the sky.

"At this rate, he will exhaust himself…" Another crack of thunder was heard before the twister dissipated as quickly as it appeared.

Omi's lips curved downwards.

* * *

Raimundo frowned wearily and observed the damage he'd done. Kitari was still unconscious, though he looked far more battered than before. Kintojo was unconscious and dangling over a tree branch, and Eluosi was leant against a rock face, apparently also unconscious.

His gaze directed ahead of him before he frowned. Sicilia and Jin appeared unaffected by the attack.

Raimundo panted due to exhaustion before falling to the ground and resting his weight on his knees. Jin frowned and slowly walked towards Raimundo before unsheathing his sword and pointing the tip inches away from Raimundo's head.

"I believe this is your end."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And review please!**


End file.
